Clairobscur
by Meanne77
Summary: [Achevée] Duo se réveille dans un lieu inconnu, entouré de personnes inconnues... ou pas?
1. Chapitre 1

Gundam Wing - Clair-obscur : chapitre 1. Titre : Clair-obscur, chapitre 1.  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Couples : Pas pour l'instant, et comme je sais pas où je vais...  
Auteurs : Meanne77  
E-mails : meanne77@noos.fr  
Notes : Bon, j'ai un problème avec les titres, alors cherchez pas trop, juste que ça m'est venu comme ça. Après vérif dans le dico (juste histoire de pas trop raconter n'importe quoi), on y trouve : _Clair-obscur : 1) Peint. Distribution des lumières et des ombres. _Spécialt. Ensemble de lumières et d'ombres douces fondues. 2) Lumière douce, tamisée. V. Pénombre. _Métaph. V. Ambiguïté, doute, incertitude._ Et oui, ça me semblait bien coller à mon Duo...  
Bizarre... Plus j'avance dans le chapitre, et plus ça prend pas du tout la tournure que je pensais au départ... Quand je disais que mon contrôle sur les perso était très ténu... Sinon, langage toujours aussi châtié de notre Américain préféré...  
Disclamer : Franchement, s'ils étaient à moi, ça se saurait... Si quelqu'un a des poupées à leur effigie, je me mets au vaudouisme... 

  
Clair-obscur :   
Chapitre 1.

  
Wow ! J'ai un de ces mal de crâne... Je sais pas ce que j'ai bu hier soir, mais pitié, la prochaine fois que l'envie me prend de me pinter la gueule, retenez-moi !   
Ce serait gentil de baisser le son là, parce que le bourdonnement ricoche dans mon crâne, et j'vous jure, c'est pas agréable ! Un peu de respect pour les gueules de bois, merci...   
Ce serait possible d'avoir un peu de lumière, là ?  
Minute... Mes yeux sont ouverts au moins ?

Okay, première erreur : avoir ouvert les yeux. Solution qui s'impose : les refermer tout de suite. Là, c'est mieux. Donnez-moi trente secondes avant de faire un nouvel essai...

Voilà... J'ai toujours aussi mal, mais je vais pouvoir me repérer... C'est flou. C'est plutôt blanc. J'ai mal partout. J'aimerais bien me frotter les yeux, mais j'ai besoin de peser le pour et le contre avant... Bouger, sérieux là, j'sais pas... On va plutôt les refermer et attendre que ça passe...  
Je crois savoir où je suis : dans un bateau. Et un bateau qui tangue drôlement, qui plus est. Me rappelle pas être monté à bord, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter ? Remarquez, avec la cuite que je dois me payer, je serais heureux si je me suis contenté de monter dedans... My God, dites-moi que je suis resté sage...

Ah, le bourdonnement se dissipe... Je commençais à croire que c'était la salle des machines, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais finalement, je crois que c'est juste mon sang qui danse la java. Mauvaise idée, ça, de danser la java... Au moins, j'ai pas mal au coeur, c'est déjà ça. C'est peut-être le seul endroit où j'ai pas mal, d'ailleurs...   
Je crois qu'il est temps de refaire un essai, pour les yeux. Là, doucement, pas trop vite...  
C'est toujours flou, et toujours blanc, et ça tangue toujours, mais moins. J'ai l'impression que ça se stabilise. Bonne nouvelle, donc.  
Bon, faisons le point sur le situation... Je suis dans un lit, et d'après ce que je peux sentir, j'y suis seul. Deuxième bonne nouvelle de la journée, faut que je me méfie, ça va pas durer...

Je grogne, tiens. Ma voix a un son bizarre, mais ça fait du bien. Allez, un autre, pour faire bonne mesure. Et lentement, lever la main au visage. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai juste envie de vérifier qu'il est toujours là... Oh oh... J'ai un bandage à la main...

- Tu t'es réveillé ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Mauvais réflexe, ça, d'avoir brusquement tourné la tête vers la voix. M'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais pas seul. La fille sourit. Elle est habillée. Et je commence à remettre en question mon hypothèse de "j'ai trop fait la fiesta hier soir". Elle s'approche de moi et me pose délicatement une main fraîche sur le front. Ça fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux un instant, puis les rouvre. C'est bon, je vois de nouveau net. Enfin.  
Elle est plutôt mignonne. Des cheveux clairs, une coiffure un peu bizarre, mais qui lui va plutôt bien. Jolis yeux bleus... Joli sourire aussi. Elle porte une blouse blanche. Assez jeune, doit être infirmière. Bon, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Comment tu te sens ? répète-t-elle. Sa voix est bizarrement étouffée, un peu comme si j'avais du coton dans les oreilles.  
- Bien, je croisse. Wow, elle a quoi, ma voix, là ? Je me racle la gorge, j'ai une plus belle voix que ça, d'habitude, non ? Elle sourit encore.  
- Nous étions un peu inquiet, tu dors depuis pas mal de temps...  
Ah ? Bon, je crois que le moment est venu de poser LA question...  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
- Il y a eu une explosion, le souffle t'a fait percuter un mur, je crois...  
Une quoi ?? Je savais qu'il fallait se méfier des vieilles chaudières !  
Bon, ça explique peut-être pourquoi j'ai aussi mal au crâne. Après vérif, c'est vrai que j'ai un bandage autour de la tête. Ça explique aussi sûrement pourquoi j'entends tout bizarre. Et pis pourquoi j'ai les mains empaquetées... J'suis en un seul morceau au moins, j'espère ? Elle retire sa main et commence à me palper un peu partout, j'aime pas ça. Bon, je suis blessé, okay, elle fait son job, et je suppose que je dois lui en être reconnaissant, mais y'a un truc qui cloche. Je sais pas quoi, mais y'a un truc qui va pas. J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Très frustrant. Je fronce les sourcils, mais pas longtemps parce que le moindre mouvement du visage me fait un mal de chien. Le moindre mouvement tout court, d'ailleurs. Elle, elle me fait pas mal ; enfin pas trop en tout cas. On va la laisser faire alors.  
J'ai le besoin irrépressible de me racler encore une fois la gorge, alors je le fais. Elle lève la tête vers moi, et me fait un sourire qui doit se vouloir rassurant.  
- Les autres vont bien, dit-elle comme si elle répondait à une question que j'aurais pas formulé.  
Super chouette ! Si les autres vont bien alors, y'a pas de quoi s'en faire ! Je sais pas du tout de qui elle parle, mais c'est pas grave !  
- Je vais te laisser quelques instants, ça ira ?  
- Hum, je grogne _ je grogne beaucoup depuis cinq minutes, z'avez remarquez ? Mal partout, je réponds, et c'est vrai.  
- Ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas.  
Bon, je m'en fais pas alors...  
- Je reviens..., dit-elle en passant la porte.  
Ouais, c'est ça, reviens vite... J'ai sommeil moi... Mes yeux se ferment, je crois que je vais dormir un peu...  
Et c'est là que je mets le doigt dessus. Vous savez, le truc qui clochait, le machin qui me paraissait louche, bin ça y est, je sais ce que c'est. Elle porte des vêtements militaires sous sa blouse...

*******

Je dors...  
Je sais que je devrais pas, mais je dors... Vu l'état de loque dans lequel je me sens, ça vaut peut-être mieux, en fait.   
Cet endroit pue. Va très vite falloir que je sorte d'ici. Je me promets d'y penser sérieusement dès mon réveil, mais pour l'instant, je dors...

Réveil.  
Forme ? Bof, mais ça va quand même mieux. Je pense pouvoir me lever. On va faire un essai...  
Bon, je suis pas encore très stable, mais ça devrait aller. La sagesse voudrait probablement que je reste encore un peu, histoire de récupérer et d'augmenter mes chances de fuite, mais y'a pas, cet endroit pue. Mon instinct me dit qu'il faut que je me casse d'ici, et fissa.  
Coup d'oeil circulaire ; je suis seul, pas de jolie infirmière en vue. Bon !  
Je m'approche de la porte. Hum, c'était peut-être encore un peu trop tôt, vu que je viens de me viander par terre. En plus, le bruit a attiré du monde, j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Paf, Jolie Fille est là. Elle s'énerve après moi et me remet au lit. T'es gentille, petite, mais je fais que passer, crois pas pouvoir me retenir. T'as gagné pour l'instant, je vais rester sage, mais compte sur moi pour filer à la première occaz. Elle sort en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'un Américain je crois...  
Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'ai confiance ? Sans rire ? Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, et je veux bien croire à ton histoire d'explosion, vu mes blessures, mais j'ai pas confiance. J'ai besoin de plus de détails... Je crois que je suis dans une sorte d'hôpital militaire _ tout à l'heure, c'était moi qui tanguais.... Encore que ça ressemble pas vraiment à un hôpital. Ça n'en a pas l'odeur. Mais militaire, ça, c'est certain. Et c'est ça qui pue.  
J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi les militaires sont impliqués dans ce qui c'est passé.   
J'ai besoin de savoir où je suis.   
Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Ça peut peut-être sembler puérile, mais je veux rentrer à la maison !

...  
...  
Puéril ?  
... Je...  
Brusquement, un méga mal de crâne me vient. Pas bon ça ! Respire, mec, reste calme... C'était quoi, ça ?  
... Je crois que j'ai le droit d'être puéril, j'ai...  
Bon sang, tout tourne, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai du mal à respirer, et ma tête, fucking hell, ma tête !  
Mes mains se crispent sur les draps. J'ai mal, nom de Dieu !   
J'arrête de penser. Ça passe.   
Putain, on m'a fait quoi ?

Je suis trempé de sueur. La situation est peut-être pire que ce que je croyais. On m'a fait un truc, c'est pas possible autrement. Faut que je sorte d'ici, ça devient vital. Quelque chose en moi me le dit. Je me sens... prisonnier. Ouais, c'est ça. L'impression que si je dis "bon, merci pour tout et à la prochaine", on va pas me laisser partir. Donc : on demande rien à personne.   
Y'a sûrement plein de monde dans les couloirs... Je me relève. Pas de fenêtre. Shit ! Là, ça pose problème, j'avais pensé me tirer par là. Reste plus que la porte alors... J'attendrais bien la nuit, mais j'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. Sont même pas foutu d'avoir une horloge, j'vous jure ! Bon, réfléchis, fais le point. J'ai encore mal un peu partout, et surtout, je me sens trop faible pour pouvoir courir. Je sais pas où je suis. J'ai clairement l'air d'être un patient, momifié comme je le suis, difficile de pouvoir passer pour un gars du personnel... Je pourrais peut-être attendre que Jolie Fille revienne, mais d'une, je suis pas sûr d'avoir la force de l'assommer _ en plus, elle est plus grande que moi, je m'en suis rendu compte quand elle m'a refoutu au pieu _ et de deux, rien ne me garantit qu'elle va revenir seule.   
Enfin, j'ai rien fait de mal, je vois pas pourquoi ils me garderaient ici, mais va savoir, avec les militaires. Ça pense pas, ces bêtes là, c'est con comme c'est pas permis... Merde, le mal de crâne revient... J'ai comme l'impression que... Ça vient par intermittence, un peu comme si... quand... Re-merde, mon coeur s'affole, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, bordel ? Je... Je... je me souviens pas de l'explosion, voilà ce qu'il y a... Pourtant, je sens bien que j'ai des brûlures. Mais qu'est-ce qui a explosé, au juste ? Et surtout : qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je... Mal au crâne !!

Je panique. Je sais, c'est con, mais je panique. Parce que plus j'essaye de penser, et plus ça me fait mal. Plus j'essaye de savoir, et plus mon sang cogne contre mon crâne. Plus j'essaye de me souvenir et plus... je perds connaissance...

Réveil, encore. Jolie Fille est là. Merde.   
- Je t'avais dit de rester couché ! s'exclame-t-elle. Quand te décideras-tu à écouter ce qu'on te dit ?  
Bizarre, sa façon de parler... J'aime pas sa façon d'être familière avec moi. C'est comme si elle me connaissait... Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir jamais vue avant de me réveiller dans cet endroit.  
Parons au plus important : évaluation des dégâts ? Je tente de serrer un peu les poings... Je me sens plus fort. Est-elle seule ?  
- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais !  
Voix de garçon. Re-merde.  
Je me retourne, il sourit, du genre chaleureux. Ça sonne faux. Le sourire est trop grand. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me sourire depuis tout à l'heure, elle, et maintenant lui. C'est louche. S'ils croient pouvoir endormir ma méfiance avec de jolies petites risettes, ils me fourrent le doigt dans l'oeil, et jusqu'au cul. Va falloir rester prudent.   
Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit. Je me crispe brièvement mais je force à me détendre. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'il me stresse... A eux deux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me bloquent toute possibilité de fuite. Ils font mine de rien, mais je suis pas dupe.  
Il avance sa main et commence à écarter des mèches collées par la sueur à mon front. Il sourit toujours. Je me retiens de le frapper. Reste cool, man...  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Hum, je fais, parce que c'est loin d'être le paradis, et je fais moins référence à mon état physique qu'à la situation en général.  
- Tu as eu de la chance, tu sais ?  
S'il le dit... Son sourire s'agrandit encore ; y'a pas de taille limite, il a le visage extensible à l'infini ou quoi ?  
- Tes cheveux n'ont rien.  
Euuuh... Okay... Merci pour l'info, gars. Je décide que je suis entouré de gens pas très nets. Donc, faut que je me casse. Je sais, je me répète, mais il faut _vraiment_ que je parte !  
Là, il fronce un peu les sourcils et son sourire décroît.  
- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
- Ouais, pourquoi ?  
J'aimerais qu'il arrête de jouer avec mes mèches...  
- Tu restes silencieux...  
Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
- Et les autres ?, je juge opportun d'enchaîner. J'espère qu'il va pas me demander de précision, mais Jolie Fille m'a parlé d'autres personnes tout à l'heure.  
- Ils vont bien, ils viendront sûrement te voir plus tard.  
- Ah. Chouette.  
De la visite à venir... J'aurais peut-être pas dû demander, finalement. Remarquez, mieux vaut que je sache à quoi m'attendre...   
Ah, il fronce encore les sourcils, et décidément, son sourire se réduit de plus en plus. Pas bon ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Manque d'enthousiasme, peut-être ?  
- On va te laisser te reposer, okay ? se contente-t-il néanmoins de dire.   
- Ouais... Merci, j'ajoute sans le penser le moins du monde. J'aime pas ce petit blond. Je fais mine de me recoucher, et j'accepte même son aide, allant jusqu'à lui sourire à mon tour. Ça a l'air de le soulager... Bizarre...  
Il part avec mon infirmière perso et referme la porte derrière lui. Merde, j'aurais dû lui demander quelle heure il était, combien de temps j'avais dormi, enfin, un peu plus d'info quoi ! J'ai chier mon coup, là, mais tout est tellement... je suis tenté de dire surréaliste... Je les entends parler dans le couloir, mais je comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un les a rejoint. En clair : je suis surveillé. Comment je vais me sortir de là, moi ?   
J'essaye de mieux écouter, je suis sûr qu'ils parlent de moi... Rien à faire, faudrait que je me lève encore pour ça, et s'ils s'en rendent compte, j'aurai peut-être du mal à expliquer mon refus de rester tranquille... Bon, j'ai pas d'idée pour le moment. Je dors. Quand je serai assez sûr de moi, je partirai. Je voudrais bien les voir me retenir, tiens !

*******

J'ouvre les yeux et j'inspire fortement. Lumière tamisée. Noir dans ma chambre. Je crois que ça doit vouloir dire que c'est la nuit. C'est le moment ; si je dois tenter quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je rejette mes couvertures et écoute attentivement. Silence de mort. Ça me fait frissonner... J'aime pas la Mort... Qui l'aime, me direz-vous ?  
Je me lève, prenant bien garde de pas faire le moindre bruit. Je cherche du regard quelque chose qui pourrait me servir d'arme, mais à part mon oreiller, je vois pas grand chose... Tant pis, on va faire avec. Je suis sûr que je dois avoir l'air terrifiant, avec mon sac de plumes synthétiques...   
Doucement, je m'approche de la porte et jette un coup d'oeil par la lucarne. J'ai des angles morts, mais y'a l'air d'avoir qu'un seul garde. Lui aussi est fringué à la military fashion, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver sa barbe de trois jours pas très réglementaire... En parlant de poils... C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que j'ai les cheveux super longs. J'vous jure, j'ai une natte _ bon, pas mal défaite, okay, mais bon _ l'est tellement longue qu'on doit me prendre pour une fille. Mais je suis un mec, hein !   
Stop, retour rapide... Pourquoi je _constate_ que j'ai une natte ?  
Ça y est, je me remets à transpirer comme un malade. Sauf que cette fois, je commence à comprendre. Ça me le fait à chaque fois que je pense à... quelque chose qui me concerne... Je porte vivement la main à mon visage. Je veux un miroir, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Je... J'arrive pas à me rappeler à quoi je ressemble ! J'ai quel âge ? Je... je... Bon Dieu, mais qui je suis ?

(à suivre)

  
*******  
m77 : hey, les gars, j'ai une super nouvelle !  
Heero : l'expérience m'a appris à me méfier...  
m77 : maintenant, j'ai un scénar en tête ! Ça veut dire que non seulement il va y avoir un chapitre deux (pas besoin de scénar pour ça), mais va même y avoir une suite ! Et une fin ! Si !!  
Quatre, inquiet (il la connait bien) : des morts en perspective ?  
m77 : pas de spoilers...  
Wu Fei : Kami-sama nous préserve.  
m77 *regarde alternativement Quatre et Wu Fei...*  
Wu Fei : Winner, elle nous regarde là, non ?  
Quatre : oui, je crois bien.  
Trowa : elle sourit en plus...  
Quatre : mon Uchuu no kokoro me signale un danger...  
Duo : où suis-je ? Où vais-je ?  
Tous : ^^;;;  



	2. Chapitre 2

Gundam Wing - Clair-obscur : chapitre 2. Titre : Clair-obscur, chapitre 2.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Couples : 4+2 ; 2-4 et 2-5 (j'invente une nouvelle catégorie, le shonen "hate" ! lol !)  
Genre : Sérieux, POV, qui va très vite devenir alterné, avec une dominance pour Duo. Shonen aï soft, voir sous entendu (disons que c'est shonen aï dans ma tête mais que je sais pas à quel point ça va transparaître dans le récit, voilà pour l'explication qui intéresse personne...).  
Auteurs : Meanne77  
E-mails : meanne77@noos.fr  
Notes : Exploration d'une personnalité alternative... ^^; Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion de nouveaux surnoms que vos pourriez me fournir ! ^^;  
Disclamer : Comme je suis à court d'idée, on va faire simple : pas à moi. Croyez bien que je le regrette... 

  
Clair-obscur :   
Chapitre 2.

  
J'ai les mains tellement crispées sur mon oreiller que je crois que je pourrais l'éventrer. J'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres, et ça fait bizarre parce qu'il bat vraiment très vite. Oh, j'ai envie de dégueuler... J'essaye de me calmer, mais plus j'essaye, et plus je panique. Je sais pas qui je suis. Bordel, je sais pas qui je suis ! Je sais pas à quoi je ressemble, et cette pensée est insupportable. J'arrive pas à me visualiser, et du coup, j'ai l'impression de pas tenir droit. D'ailleurs, je tiens pas droit, mes jambes me lâchent et je m'effondre par terre. Je me palpe de partout mais je peux pas voir mon visage. Je veux un miroir !  
J'essaye de me raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs... ils remontent nulle part. Comme si j'étais né en me réveillant ici. J'ai quel âge ? Je viens d'où ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
L'explosion... Elle a dit que j'avais percuté un mur... Ça me fait une belle jambe ça, sérieux.   
Bon, si je tourne ce qui m'arrive en dérision, c'est que je me calme. Je souffle. Bon. Okay. Je suis totalement et superbement amnésique. Okay... Alors je fais quoi, maintenant ?  
Je voulais partir d'ici, mais jusqu'à présent, je m'étais pas trop posé la question de savoir _où_ je voulais aller. Et comment savoir, alors que j'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe ? Je suis entouré de militaires, si ça se trouve, c'est la guerre ? Faudrait vraiment être con pour aller fourrer son nez dehors si y'a des MS qui tombent de partout... Ça a l'air pourtant assez calme...  
Eux, ils doivent savoir. Après réflexion, mon infirmière et le blondinet étaient franchement et drôlement familiers avec moi. Donc, il me connaissent ; ils savent qui je suis, eux. Y'a plus qu'à aller leur demander.  
Avoir un objectif m'aide à ne pas perdre les pédales, et c'est relativement sûr de moi que je me redresse. Je retire précautionneusement les bandages qui me gênent ; la tête, les mains... Je plie et déplie les doigts, fais quelques mouvements rotatifs et serre les poings. C'est pas le super pied mais la douleur est supportable. Okay. C'est parti. Inspiration... Tremblez mortels, here I am !

*******

Le garde ne s'attendait pas à me voir ouvrir la porte. Il s'attendait encore moins à recevoir un oreiller en pleine poire. Je profite de l'effet de surprise pour enchaîner avec un bon coup de coude au visage. J'entends un craquement, et mis à part la douleur qui m'irradie le bras, je crois que c'est son nez que je viens d'éclater.  
Il s'effondre lourdement contre le mur et s'écroule au sol. Rapide coup d'oeil, droite, gauche, nous sommes seuls. Ouf. Je ressens une drôle d'impression à le voir étalé comme ça, à mes pieds... Sérieux, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire, le coup est venu tout seul. Comme si mon corps avait su mieux que moi ce qu'il convenait de faire... Wow, je sais me battre ?  
Je sens qu'un sourire étire mes lèvres, du style en coin, vous voyez le genre ? Lui aussi me vient facilement. Je dirais presque, naturellement.  
Tout en écoutant attentivement pour ne pas me laisser surprendre, je m'occupe de ma garde-robe. Son fute est beaucoup trop grand pour moi, mais sa veste _ de ce vert si joliment caractéristique _ fera bien l'affaire. Je préfère encore rester pieds nus plutôt que de prendre le risque de me vautrer au mauvais moment parce qu'il avait la mauvaise idée de chausser de véritables porte-avions. A la dernière seconde, mon attention est attirée par un reflet métallique. J'hésite un bref instant avant de le prendre. Je l'ai bien en main... Je veux dire... là encore, ça semble assez naturel. Je caresse le canon du bout du doigt puis laisse mes mains me guider. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est assez flippant. Je sais m'en servir. Je sais avec une étrange certitude que je m'en suis déjà servi. Je commence à pas trop aimer ce que je découvre sur moi.  
Blondinet doit savoir. Je suis sûr qu'il a les réponses... Je me sens calme et déterminé. Reste plus qu'à lui mettre la main dessus.

*******

J'essaye d'avoir l'air le plus à ma place possible. Le peu de monde que je croise passe sans me voir, ou me jette guère plus qu'un simple coup d'oeil. J'ai bien fait de mettre la veste, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.  
Il ne doit pas être très tard, les couloirs ne sont quand même pas si déserts que ça...  
Je juge plus sage de ne pas demander mon chemin ; inutile d'attirer l'attention, puisque je semble me fondre dans le décors. Et puis... après tout, je ne sais pas _qui_ je cherche !  
J'ai planqué mon gardien dans ma chambre, j'espère avoir ainsi un répit suffisant pour faire ce qu'il faut...

Ça ressemble à une base, mais plutôt bordélique. J'arrive pas trop à comprendre où je suis exactement. Je ne croise que des soldats, mais ils sont franchement négligés. Les lieux, d'une manière générale, ne valent guère mieux. Si je suis dans une sorte de trou perdu, ça risque de rapidement poser problème pour la suite...  
Finalement, j'atteins une partie un peu plus "civile". Juste une impression.  
Cinq minutes à errer encore, puis j'entends une voix provenant d'une pièce sur ma droite. Je marque un temps d'arrêt pour écouter, la main légèrement crispée sur mon nouvel accessoire. J'ai beau me concentrer, je comprends pas ce qui se dit, mais je suis quasi persuadé de reconnaître la voix de mon petit blond. J'attends encore un peu, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils ne sont que deux. Jolie Fille n'a pas l'air d'être là. Je serais prêt à parier que Blondin ne s'adresse qu'à une seule personne _ un garçon, plutôt du genre laconique. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me détendre, et entre sans crier gare.

- Duo ! s'exclame Boucles d'Or en se levant à mon entrée, et j'ignore s'il s'adresse à moi ou à son ami. Lequel n'a pas bronché, du reste, pas sursauté d'un poil ni rien. A peine s'il a cligné des yeux, et encore, je suis pas sûr d'en être responsable. Le flingue que je pointe sur eux n'a pas l'air de l'impressionner pour deux sous. Il est de type asiatique, mais probablement métis, vu la couleur de ses yeux. Gracious Lord, c'est des lasers, qu'il a !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrompt mes pensées Blondinet en faisant mine de s'approcher. J'ôte du pouce la sécurité de mon arme sans même y penser.  
- Bouge pas. Il stoppe net et la surprise sur son visage vient se nuancer par une pointe de perplexité. Asian Boy se contente d'un mouvement de sourcil que je qualifierais d'interrogateur. Mais c'est moi qui pose les questions ici.  
- Tout le monde reste calme et tout se passera bien, je fais, et j'ai l'impression d'être le plus stressé, dans l'histoire. Retourne t'asseoir, toi, et gardez les mains bien en vues. Pas de gestes brusques.  
- Duo ? dit-il, et c'est bien à moi qu'il s'adresse, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- J'ai dit : assis.   
Il s'exécute enfin et ne me lâche pas des yeux. Mais c'est le regard de l'autre qui me met mal à l'aise.  
- On va jouer à un jeu, tous les trois.   
Asian Boy prend un air exaspéré qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Il a tort de pas me prendre au sérieux.  
- Je pose les questions, vous répondez. Tout le monde a bien saisi les règles ?  
Blondinet ouvre la bouche, mais je le laisse pas m'interrompre. Je sais pas de combien de temps je dispose avant qu'on découvre mon garde assommé.  
- Bon, première question...  
Brusque douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Ma dernière vision avant le noir complet est Blondinet se précipitant vers moi en s'exclamant "Trowa !".  
Et merde.  
Toujours fermer les portes derrière soi...

*******

J'émerge doucement et me garde bien d'ouvrir les yeux. Peine perdue puisque j'entends un "il se réveille"... Voix inconnue mais masculine. Bon, inutile de faire semblant de dormir.  
La lumière me fait un peu mal aux yeux. Oïe ! Je suis sûr que je vais avoir une bosse. La liste de mes dégâts corporels s'allonge...

Je me fais l'effet d'être un perso de jeu vidéo. Vous savez, quand on meurt et qu'on reprend la partie toujours au même endroit ? Bin pareil, je passe ma vie à me réveiller dans cette chambre.  
Je cligne des yeux, donc, et me mets en position assise, histoire d'être moins en état d'infériorité.  
Blondie se tient au pied de mon lit, légèrement sur ma droite. Chemise, gilet et pantalon. Propre sur lui. Trop.  
Laser Boy est à gauche, bras croisés sur la poitrine et appuyé contre le mur, juste à coté de la porte. Débardeur vert et short noir, moulant. _Très_ moulant. J'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure parce qu'il était resté assis... Lui, je l'ai tout de suite classé dans la catégorie "dangereux". Inutile de penser à filer pour le moment...  
A droite, deux inconnus. Un châtain à l'oeil vert, une mèche cache la moitié de son visage. Lui aussi est adossé au mur, mais ses mains sont enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Col roulé sombre, tout simple. Puis un autre asiatique, plus standard, assis sur le rebord du deuxième lit, à une distance respectable. Il porte un pantalon blanc lâche et un débardeur bleu marine. Une veste blanche est pliée à coté de lui.  
L'un des deux doit être "Trowa"...  
Ce sont tous des adolescents. Difficile de vraiment leur fixer un âge, mais ils sont jeunes, c'est sûr. Pas très loin de la majorité... Je pense être de la même génération, ça me semble... plausible... Je dois faire la même taille qu'eux, dans les 1m60 environ. Là aussi, ça semble correct...  
Inutile de préciser que je suis le point de mire de ce joli petit monde... Mais c'est Blondinet qui prend la parole :  
- Duo ? appelle-t-il incertain.   
S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un surnom ! Quels parents sains d'esprit appelleraient leur fils "Duo" ?  
Il s'approche d'un ou deux pas, tendant légèrement la main vers moi, comme s'il attendait une autorisation explicite de ma part pour me toucher. Mon regard doit lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en est pas question. Il s'arrête et abaisse le bras. Il me scrute, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en moi.  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
Je crois que c'est le moment de faire mon désormais traditionnel point post-réveil. Récapitulons : je suis donc amnésique. Je suis, pour autant que je puisse m'y fier, entouré de gens qui me connaissent. Il me vient à l'esprit que j'aurais pu essayer de jouer le jeu, mais c'est un peu trop tard maintenant. De toute façon, je pense sincèrement pas que j'aurais pu donner le change plus de trente secondes. Un je ne sais quoi dans la façon qu'a Angel Face de me fixer me le confirme.  
Ensuite... A l'heure actuelle, je suis coincé dans une chambre presque close, entouré par quatre chiens de gardes, dont un qui trône devant la seule issue. Je suis quelque part dans ce qui semble être une base, regorgeant de militaires. Point positif, je sais me battre et manier les armes à feu. Je crois. Mais vu l'endroit où je me trouve, j'ai pas l'impression que ça va beaucoup d'aider. Disons que je dois pas être le seul à être dans ce cas...  
D'autre part, et je vous assure que c'est un autre problème préoccupant : j'ai faim. Et soif.  
Bref.  
Je soupire. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à jouer franc-jeu...  
- Okay, je fais en balayant une fois de plus du regard l'assistance réunie, avant de revenir à leur "porte parole". Vous êtes qui ?  
Celle là, y devaient pas s'y attendre. Boucles d'Or écarquille les yeux avant de se retourner vers Laser Boy. Le Chinois ouvre une bouche ronde avant de la refermer et froncer les sourcils. L'a pas l'air jouasse. Même l'homme-à-la-mèche a légèrement bougé de son mur. En fait, le seul qui n'a littéralement pas bronché d'un cil, c'est l'Asiat aux yeux bleus...  
- C'est encore une de tes blagues, Maxwell ? demande le Chinois d'un ton qui me fait bouillir le sang. Va falloir qu'ils fassent gaffe à comment ils me parlent, tous.  
- Non, je réponds en imprimant et recollant les morceaux.  
Duo. Maxwell. Duo Maxwell.  
...  
Nope, niet, nada, ça m'évoque que dalle.  
- Pourquoi, tu trouves ça drôle ? j'enchaîne en le défiant du regard. Du coup, il se détourne vers Blondie, qui me fixe de nouveau. Marrant, j'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était Laser Boy _ ou peut être l'autre silencieux _ leur chef... Peu importe en ce qui me concerne, je reporte mon attention vers qui de droit.   
- Alors ? je m'impatiente, parce que mine de rien, j'ai toujours pas eu de réponse.  
- C'était ça ? demande Laser Boy à son chef de meute.  
- Je... Oui, peut-être... Il porte la main à son coeur et pendant un moment, je me demande s'il ne nous fait pas une crise cardiaque, mais non.  
- Je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais... On dirait que sa flamme vacille...  
- Alors c'est ça ? redemande l'autre pour confirmation.  
Expliquez moi à quel moment au juste j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation ?  
- Hey ! je crie, ramenant l'attention de tous sur moi. Pas que j'aime particulièrement ça mais bon... Vous-êtes-qui ? j'articule lentement, espérant faire passer le message cette fois.  
- Je..., commence Blondinet _ ça lui va définitivement mieux que "chef de meute".   
- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, poursuit-il en guettant chez moi une réaction quelconque. Il a bien une tête de nom à rallonge, tiens. Je devrais peut-être prendre des notes ?  
- Lui, c'est Heero Yuy, continue-t-il, apparemment déçu que je lui ai pas sauté au cou, en désignant Laser Boy. Voici Trowa Barton (l'homme à la mèche ; toi mon gars, je vais pas te louper ! Surveille tes arrières !) et Chang Wu Fei (le numéro quatre de la bande).  
Je connecte, en mémorisant bien noms et visages.  
- Et toi...   
Là encore, il hésite.  
- Tu t'appelles Duo Maxwell...  
- J'envisage de changer ça, je réplique. Il me regarde sans comprendre. Aucune importance.  
- Le médecin qui s'est occupée de toi s'appelle Sally. Sally Po.  
Nooooon !! Elle est vraiment médecin ? Pour de bon ? Mais à quel âge elle a eu son diplôme ?? Sérieux, je lui donne pas plus de... pff, allez, 23 ans et je suis bon prince ! Minute... Elle _a_ son diplôme au moins, pas vrai ?  
- Et le garde que tu as assommé se nomme Dimitri, achève Chang.   
Un copain à lui ? je pense avec un sourire mental carnassier. Mieux vaut garder toute trace de sentiment pour soi pour l'instant. Je me méfie de ces gars. Je les connais pas. Ils peuvent très bien me raconter n'importe quoi, comment je saurais ? Ne rien prendre de ce qu'ils me disent pour argent comptant...

C'est le moment que choisi le dénommé Heero Yuy pour quitter la pièce. Un instant, je me dis que la voie vers la porte est libre, mais je suis réaliste : à trois contre un, le temps que je me dépêtre de mes draps, j'ai aucune chance... Et puis je commence à peine à obtenir des réponses... Même si ce sont des mensonges, c'est mieux que rien. C'est à moi de faire le tri et de décider ce qui est vrai ou pas. Et de rester prudent. Barton a pas l'air d'être du genre plaisantin. J'ai une bosse pour me le rappeler...  
- Duo...?  
Ah, mais il veut pas me laisser penser tranquille, le Sugar Boy !  
- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?  
Est-ce que je dois jouer les types vulnérables ? L'idée est tentante mais... naaan, pas mon style !  
- Nope. Jolie Fille, le docteur je veux dire, m'a parlé d'une explosion et d'un mur...   
Il hoche la tête.  
- Mais pour le reste... Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Avant l'explosion...? Ou... ton... enfance ?  
Pourquoi il hésite ?  
Je laisse le silence lui répondre ; parfois, c'est plus explicite que des mots.  
Il a l'air peiné. Il en fait trop. Barton reste du genre impassible. Lui aussi, il est dangereux. Pas bon pour moi. Chang... Difficile à dire. La nouvelle le perturbe on dirait. Il m'énerve à me fixer comme ça. Faut qu'il arrête ou je lui saute à la jugulaire. Quoique... Je viens de remarquer un sabre posé à son coté, contre le lit. Hors de ma portée, mais pas de la sienne. On va rester sage alors.   
Mais faut qu'il arrête quand même.  
- Et sinon, tu te sens comment ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
Une vraie mère poule, celui là ! C'est pas naturel. Personne n'est gentil gratuitement. Jamais. Il essaye d'obtenir ma confiance, c'est celui dont je me méfie le plus.  
- Tu veux voir Sally ?  
- Je veux un miroir.  
- Un...?  
- Pourquoi faire ? intervient Chang. Ça, c'est vraiment une question con ! Y'en a un qu'a du mal à suivre, hein ?  
- Pour me voir, et je retiens de justesse le "crétin" qui me monte aux lèvres.   
Laser Boy revient. Hey, c'est pas ma faute si je trouve que leurs surnoms leur conviennent mieux ! Au moins, ça correspond à quelque chose ! Ils pourraient s'appeler Tartampion que ça s'rait pareil pour moi... Bref, Laser Boy le retour, donc.  
- Les profs sont prévenus. Ils nous retrouveront au point AJ96. On part tout de suite.   
J'étais sûr que c'était lui leur chef...  
- Hep là ! Comment ça, "on" ?  
Il tourne ses lasers vers moi. Putain, il a vraiment de ces yeux ! Mais il me répond pas pour autant, l'enfoiré ! Au lieu de ça, il jette un regard à Chang _ qui hoche légèrement la tête _ puis à Barton et Blondinet. Ils sortent tous les trois. Ils maîtrisent à la perfection la communication muette. Impressionnant.  
Me voilà en tête à tête avec Chang. Quand je disais que c'était mon jour de chance...  
- Et mon miroir ? je lui rappelle. L'a vraiment pas l'air fute, ce gars.  
- J'en ai pas.  
Ça, j'aurais dû m'en douter. L'a pas l'air non plus du genre à se trimbaler avec un poudrier dans la poche.  
Je me lève, mais lentement, sans mouvements brusques. Je sais pas trop quelles instructions il a reçu, je suis pas un pro de la communication silencieuse, moi. Je mets quand même le lit entre lui et moi. Et ça me rapproche de la porte, je préfère.  
Tiens, c'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que mes mains ont été rebandées. Mais c'est moins épais qu'avant, je peux m'en servir. Délicate attention. Je vérifie ma tête, rien de ce côté là. Ils m'ont laissé "ma" veste mais m'ont repris mon jouet. Sont pas débiles non plus... Quoiqu'à voir la façon dont l'autre me regarde, je me pose quand même quelques questions...  
- Je pourrais avoir des chaussures ?  
- On te fournira tout ça.  
- Z'êtes trop bons...  
Il fronce les sourcils. L'est pas net, j'vous dis !  
Bon, okay, je croyais pas une seconde qu'il me laisserait seul mais ça coûtait pas grand chose d'essayer, non ?

Je le lâche pas des yeux, mais même si je tourne le dos à la porte, je reste prêt à réagir au moindre truc qui pourrait arriver. Il me regarde aussi, pas toujours dans les yeux. Le silence a l'air de le mettre mal à l'aise. Parfois, ses lèvres bougent un peu, mais s'il marmonne quelque chose, je saurais vraiment pas dire quoi.  
Quelques minutes passent encore, et retour en fanfare du groupe des trois.  
Laser Boy m'envoie une paire de chaussure que je rattrape honorablement. Je pensais pas qu'ils y penseraient d'eux-même. Et je me serais plutôt attendu à ce que ce soit Sugar Boy qui le fasse, dans ce cas, fidèle au rôle qu'il joue. Elles sont à ma taille en plus. Et une info vitale de plus sur moi !  
Je prends quand même la peine de le remercier, je commençais à avoir un peu froid aux pieds...  
- On y va, dit-il.  
Oh, je me doute bien que c'est pas exactement comme s'il me demandait mon avis, mais je vois vraiment pas ce qui m'empêcherait de le donner quand même.  
- J'ai jamais dit que je venais avec vous ! Je vous retiens pas, par contre...  
- ..., il répond.  
- Pour aller où, d'ailleurs ?  
- AJ96.  
- Ça répond pas à ma question !  
"Clic", c'est le bruit que fait son pistolet quand il le pointe vers moi. P'tain, je l'ai même pas vu faire un geste !  
- Heero ! veut intervenir Boucles d'Or, mais un bref coup de laser en coin le fait taire.  
Ils se sont admirablement réparti les rôles... Y'a celui qui se sent un peu dépassé par les événements, genre allié potentiel mais traître probable ; celui sur lequel tout glisse, dont on finit par oublier la présence et à qui rien n'échappe. Mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes avec lui. Y'a celui "je suis ton ami !" et Dieu sait que j'en crois pas un mot ; et enfin, celui "tu fais ce que je dis ou je te tue". Le pire, c'est qu'il est crédible. Ils le sont tous. Beau tandem, les deux derniers, un numéro parfaitement rodé... Et efficace, merde. Il me fout les chtouilles. Oh, juste un peu. Venez vous foutre à ma place, qu'on rigole un peu !  
Bref. Difficile de savoir de qui se méfier le plus. J'opte malgré tout pour Sugar Boy, c'est celui que je sens le moins depuis le début, mais il l'emporte de peu. Juste que j'aime pas son air de chien battu...  
- Tu viens, fait l'autre psychopathe, et c'est que la deuxième fois qu'il me parle directement. Son flingue parle encore mieux que lui. Nan, c'est ses yeux...  
Et bin, s'il le prend comme ça...  
Barton sort le premier, suivi de Chang et son épée. Je comprends que mon tour vient ensuite _ logique, ils me mettent bien au centre _ puis Laser Boy, et Angel Face pour finir. Ma situation s'améliore pas, dans l'ensemble...  
- Vous êtes quoi, au juste ?  
En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne !  
C'est drôle, mais je sens dans mon dos que Sugar Boy ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais c'est la voix de Yuy qui tranche.  
- Les profs décideront de ce qu'on peut lui dire.  
Encore une fois, il donne ses instructions aux autres et m'envoie clairement me faire foutre... Je manquerais vraiment, si j'étais pas là ?  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de profs, bon sang ?  
- Avance, Duo.  
Le ton de sa voix, moins... enfin... disons moins froide, me fait me retourner vers lui. Il n'a plus son arme, et franchement, je vois pas où il a pu la ranger, fringué comme il est. Son visage est toujours fermé. Du menton, il me fait signe de reprendre la marche. Blondinet a le regard larmoyant. De l'autre coté, Chang et Barton nous ont attendu à quelques pas de là...  
Je fais ce qu'on attend de moi. Pour l'instant.  
- Dites..., je tente malgré tout. Après tout, j'ai plus grand chose à perdre... Vous pousseriez l'hospitalité jusqu'à me nourrir ?

(à suivre)

  
*******  
m77, se baladant : la la la...  
Wu Fei, achevant de lire le chapitre : onna !  
m77, qui aime pas trop qu'on l'appelle comme ça mais bon... : vi ?  
Wu Fei : je trouve que Maxwell est plutôt insultant envers Winner et moi-même !   
m77 : ^^; C'est vrai qu'il vous aime pas beaucoup... Mais t'es pas censé savoir à quoi il pense !  
Wu Fei : regarde dans quel état tu mets Winner !  
m77, jetant un coup d'oeil à Quatre, qui pleure contre le torse de Trowa : *kawaiiii !! ^_______^*  
Wu Fei : c'était pour ça, le sourire à la fin du chapitre un ?  
m77, qui sourit encore plus, et en coin... : aha ! T'aimerais savoir hein !  
Wu Fei : onna !!  
Heero : hey !  
m77 : vi mamour n°2 que j'aime ?  
Heero, faisant mine de rien avoir entendu : ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
m77, relisant par dessus son épaule le "genre" annoncé en début de chapitre : ça veut dire que plus tard, pour certaines scènes où Duo sera pas là, je prendrai un autre narrateur en POV. Autant te le dire tout de suite, c'est toi !  
Heero : ça veut dire qu'on va lire mes pensées ?  
m77, admirant ses ongles : c'est le principe très cher !  
Heero : omae o kororu !!  
m77 : erps !  
*Elle se carapate du coté de Duo, qui écrit sur une feuille...*  
m77 : Duo ? Kestufé ?  
Duo : je fais une liste de nom. Pas facile d'en choisir un...  
m77, lui arrachant la feuille des mains : fais voir ?  
*Elle pâlit*  
m77 : t'es pas sérieux là ?  
Duo : si, pourquoi ? Lequel tu préfères ?  
m77 : Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait ?  



	3. Chapitre 3

Gundam Wing - Clair-obscur : chapitre 3. Titre : Clair-obscur, chapitre 3.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Couples : 4+2 et 2-4 (^^;). Un poil de 3+4. Et un rien de 2-3. Du 2+1 ? Sérieux, faut l'dire vite...  
Genre : Sérieux, POV, toujours exploration d'une personnalité alternative.  
Auteurs : Meanne77  
E-mails : meanne77@noos.fr  
Notes : Jette un coup d'oeil au plan de ce que devait être à l'origine le chapitre 3... : une page manuscrite résumant les étapes du récit. Jette un coup d'oeil à l'actuel chapitre... : 24.5 ko (oui, je compte pas en pages mais en poids moi...). Regarde ce que ça représente sur le susdit plan... : dix lignes... Okaaaay ! Et bien, la fic sera un peu plus longue que prévue alors ! J'suis nulle pour évaluer les découpages ! Le pire, c'est qu'il se passe rien ! ^^; Duo mamour... tu cogites trop ! ^^;;;  
Disclamer : Le jour où ils seront à moi, vous serez les premiers informés, promis ! 

  
Clair-obscur :   
Chapitre 3.

  
J'aide à remplir le coffre de leur véhicule, ou disons plutôt que je me débarrasse des sacs qu'on me fourre entre les pattes en les balançant à l'arrière de la camionnette. Dans l'ensemble, ils voyagent plutôt léger, il n'y a guère plus de sacs que de passagers, même en m'incluant dans le groupe. Laser Boy discute un peu plus loin avec Docteur Jolie Fille et nous avons perdu Sugar Boy en court de route.  
Machine, c'est quoi déjà son nom ? Ah oui, Sally Po... Bref, Jolie Fille jette de temps en temps des coups d'oeil dans ma direction. Laser Boy me tourne le dos, mais je suis persuadé que dans le cas contraire, ça ne m'aurait pas appris grand chose de plus. Il a pas l'air d'être du genre à afficher ses pensées sur son visage... Elle semble un peu inquiète, sans doute sait-elle que loin de leur QG, j'aurai d'avantage de chances de pouvoir leur fausser compagnie...  
Je sens un regard sur moi et je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'est Barton. C'est drôle, le poids de leur regard est différent pour chacun d'entre eux _ du moins c'est comme ça que je le ressens _ et je peux les reconnaître rien qu'à cette sensation.  
Laser Boy semble avoir fini de donner ses instructions _ c'est bizarre de voir un gosse donner des ordres à plus âgé(e)s que lui _ et il se dirige vers nous. Sugar Boy surgit à son tour, et lui, il court. Arrivé à ma hauteur, un peu essoufflé, il me lance un sourire digne d'un gamin de 6 ans et me tend un sac plastique en s'exclamant "Tiens !" d'un air enthousiaste, ou ravi, je sais pas trop.  
J'hésite un peu avant de le prendre. Je savais pas que c'était mon anniversaire...  
J'ouvre le sac et jette un coup d'oeil suspicieux à son contenu... De la bouffe ! Je relève la tête vers lui.  
- Tu avais faim, non ? Je t'ai mis une canette de soda aussi, me dit-il alors.  
Un instant, j'envisage de lui demander la liste exacte des ingrédients, dans l'hypothèse où il aurait malencontreusement et par inadvertance laissé tomber une drogue ou un somnifère dans la nourriture, mais après réflexion, je garde mes soupçons pour moi. Je vais même jusqu'à le remercier du bout des lèvres. Après tout, la méfiance n'empêche pas de rester poli...  
En passant, Yuy me lance un coup de laser bleu puis fait le tour de la camionnette et s'installe au volant. Z'êtes sûr qu'il a l'âge de conduire là ?  
Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter ce coup d'oeil... Avertissement ? Menace ? Ordre de monter en voiture ?  
Je sens une pression sur mon épaule ; Angel Face me pousse vers l'entrée arrière du véhicule, son éternel sourire scotché à son visage. Je me dégage et m'exécute en silence.  
Après tout, même la politesse a ses limites...

*******

Yuy nous fait donc sortir du... camp, disons. Chang lui sert de copilote. Je suis assis dans la partie gauche de l'arrière, et Barton et Blondinet me font face. Barton a les bras croisés _ il semble apprécier cette posture _ et a les yeux fermés, mais je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il se soit assoupi. Non, c'est sa manière à lui de guetter sa proie, pour mieux endormir sa méfiance et lui tomber dessus au pire moment (pour la dite proie bien sûr ; moi en l'occurrence). Angel Face se charge de faire la conversation, mais je n'écoute qu'à moitié le débit plutôt fatiguant du petit blond. Il reste assez stupéfiant de voir combien de temps il peut parler pour ne rien dire. Il ne me donne aucune indication, ni sur eux, ni sur moi, ni sur rien. De quoi parle-t-il alors ? Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ses mots entrent par une oreille pour aussitôt ressortir par l'autre. Pour l'instant, je laisse mon regard errer, mon poing serré sur son sac d'offrande.  
Je me demande où on va. Oui, oui, je sais, je sais ! AJ96 ! Mais encore ?  
Il fait nuit dehors et l'on y voit que dalle. J'ignore où se trouve l'endroit que nous venons de quitter. Je n'ai aucune idée de celui où nous nous rendons. Je ne saurais même pas donner une direction générale, ce pourrait tout aussi bien être l'Est, ou l'Ouest, le Nord ou le Sud, mais le sud de quoi ? Ça me donne l'étrange impression de faire du surplace. Peut-être parce que je ne vois pas le paysage défiler ?  
Blabla Boy parle toujours, je ne me donne même plus la peine de faire semblant de l'écouter. Mes doigts jouent machinalement avec mon sac de victuailles.  
J'ai la sensation d'être dans une cage _ non, une cage aurait des barreaux donnant sur l'extérieur, là, c'est encore pire. Disons alors une boite de conserve géante, un container, n'importe quoi de clos, un cercueil ? Va pour un cercueil.  
Un cercueil, donc, qui me prive de tout repère visuel, en plus du fait que j'ignore tout de la situation et de mon identité ou de celle de mes "compagnons" (et je pèse les guillemets, croyez-moi !). Je me demande s'ils l'ont fait intentionnellement, de me couper ainsi totalement du monde extérieur ? Sans doute suis-je un peu parano, mais rien n'est trop exagéré pour assurer ma survie.  
Boucles d'Or a fini par se taire, je ne sais pas depuis quand. J'ignore aussi depuis combien de temps mes pensées vagabondent ainsi, tout comme l'heure qu'il peut être Je suis également privé de tout repère temporel, et ce depuis mon premier réveil. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fait nuit, et que l'on ne doit pas être en hiver, l'air nocturne était relativement doux. Ça dépend aussi bien sûr de l'endroit du globe où nous nous situons...  
J'ai l'étrange certitude d'être sur Terre, néanmoins, et non sur l'une quelconque des colonies spatiales. Peut être à cause des odeurs. Ou d'un je ne sais quoi d'autre. En tout cas, je suis sur Terre. Ce n'est pas une information négligeable.   
Un coup d'oeil autour de moi m'apprend que Blondinet commence à piquer du nez. Les enfants ne devraient pas veiller si tard... Barton a toujours les yeux clos et est plus vigilant que jamais. Sa tête ne dodeline pas, et si sa posture est relâchée, je ne suis pas dupe.  
Je passe à moi à présent. Là aussi, pas grand chose à en dire.  
Je dois avoir dans les 16-17 ans, si je me fie à l'âge des autres et à la taille que je pense faire. Barton est peut-être un peu plus âgé... Il est un peu plus grand que nous autres en tout cas.  
J'estime faire dans les 1m60, et vu que j'ai plutôt l'air fin, pour ne pas dire limite maigre, je ne pense pas dépasser les 50 kilos.  
J'ai les cheveux châtains très longs, coiffés en natte, que je profite d'ailleurs pour refaire, ce qui n'est pas évident avec mes mains bandées. Au final, elle est aussi mal faite qu'avant. Passons.  
Je suis d'origine américaine. Ça ne m'a pas frappé sur le coup, mais mes premières pensées à mon réveil étaient en américain. Ensuite, Jolie Fille m'a parlé, et je suis automatiquement, et sans m'en rendre compte, passé en mode "langue commune". Mais parfois, l'anglais resurgit.  
Je semble avoir des notions dans l'art du combat et dans celui de manier les armes à feu. Et c'est là que ça ne colle pas avec mon âge. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer cette... incohérence. Et sur ce point, je préfère ne pas trop laisser courir mon imagination, elle n'a que trop tendance à prendre le mord aux dents. Plus j'y pense et plus j'imagine le pire. Et plus je me sens vulnérable.  
Quant au reste, ma foi...  
J'ai envie de hurler.  
Hurler, frapper, les obliger à me fournir des réponses.  
Réponses auxquelles je n'accorde aucun crédit, du reste...  
J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre les murs, contre les parois de ce foutu cercueil sur roues, parce que si un choc a fait fuir mes souvenirs, peut-être qu'un autre les rappellerait au bercail ?  
Je me sens las.  
  
Mes doigts font mumuse avec le sac plastique...  
Winner a fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Barton. Celui-ci s'est légèrement avachi pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Hum... Oups, il vient d'ouvrir un oeil et il me fixe. Re-hum.  
Non, rien de tendancieux, rassurez-vous.  
Une lionne défendant son petit... Voilà, ce serait plutôt ça. Un regard assez explicite. Pas menaçant pourtant, plus une attitude générale. En clair, on touche pas au blondinet sans s'exposer à de graves problèmes. Voilà quelque chose que je n'oublierai pas... De toute façon, c'est d'abord à Barton que je veux faire payer ma bosse.  
Ouais, rancunier, et alors ?  
Hum...  
En attendant...  
Hum hum hum...  
J'aime vivre dangereusement, et je mords dans mon sandwich.  
L'Alliance peut bien trembler sur ses bases, j'ai la dalle !

*******

Je suis dans un shaker...  
Non, enfin, ça bouge, mais pas seulement comme dans une voiture.  
J'ai dû m'endormir, à un moment ou à un autre. Je dors beaucoup trop ces derniers temps... Jolie Fille m'a dit que j'avais dormi pendant longtemps. Puis j'ai piqué un somme. Et j'ai perdu connaissance. Et on m'a assommé (suivez mon regard... Ops, mes yeux sont fermés. Bref). Et là, encore. Sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de louche dans le sandwich ?  
J'émerge, parce que j'ai pas l'impression que ma tête repose sur du métal, ce qu'elle devrait en toute logique faire, si je me suis bien assoupi.  
Et il y a cet étrange "tiptiptip" que le bruit du moteur ne parvient pas à couvrir. J'ouvre les yeux. Le monde a un angle louche, 45° trop à l'est. Tiens, y'a du changement en face, Chang est là à présent, en position lotus. Euh, il médite ?  
Barton et Boucles d'Or ont disparus ; je vais pas m'en plaindre.  
On roule toujours.  
Je fronce les sourcils. Le "tiptiptip" vient de s'arrêter. Je bouge légèrement la tête vers la droite et lève les yeux. Ils passent rapidement sur un écran qui s'éteint et...  
Bleu.  
J'ai déjà vu ce bleu quelque part...  
WAAAA !!!  
Je m'écarte vivement de lui. Son regard me suit. Oh putain ! J'ai dormi contre son épaule ? Mais je vais pas bien moi ! Et pis, il est pas censé conduire, lui, d'abord ?  
A la périphérie de ma vision, Chang ouvre un oeil et le referme aussitôt, mais j'ai pour ma part d'autres sujets de préoccupation.  
Pourquoi il me regarde en plus, hein ?  
Je recule encore et me recroqueville dans un coin le plus que je peux, le défiant du regard de faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Ce qui ne l'affecte nullement parce qu'il vient de replonger dans son écran, lequel a légèrement été réorienté afin que je ne puisse pas le lire. Okay, je vois, la confiance règne.  
Non, attendez là, je vous arrête tout de suite, entendons-nous bien : moi, j'ai le droit de me méfier d'eux. C'est même la seule chose censée que je puisse faire. Eux n'ont aucune raison de se méfier de moi, ne suis-je pas censé être leur ami ?  
Peut-être pas ami, remarquez... Mis à part Winner, qui en fait des tonnes, ils ne se montrent pas spécialement amicaux. Collègues de travail alors ? Parce que tout ados qu'ils soient, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aillent au lycée ; ou alors ils ont de drôles de façon d'occuper leurs week-ends... Enfin bref. C'est vrai ça, je suis censé être quoi, exactement, pour eux ?  
Je sais en tout cas ce que eux sont pour moi, et ça m'est amplement suffisant pour le moment.  
Alors je reste dans mon coin, les gardant à l'oeil. Je suppose que les deux autres sont passés à l'avant. Dans mon sommeil, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que nous nous étions arrêtés. Une occasion de se faire la malle d'envolée...  
Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse et enserre mes jambes entre mes bras. Et les siècles passent...

A mesure que les heures (les minutes ?) s'égrènent, je sens une boule se former au creux de mon estomac. Elle est là, elle pulse et elle grandit, toujours un peu plus, sans jamais s'arrêter. Je me sens nauséeux. Elle pulse, pulse. Je resserre les doigts sur mes jambes.  
Quel sort m'attend à destination ?

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, la camionnette marque un arrêt et le bruit du moteur cesse. Ma boule d'angoisse remonte brusquement dans ma gorge, mais je comprends rapidement que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. Il s'agit juste d'une pause casse-croûte, l'occasion aussi de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et de... enfin, vous voyez quoi. Je ne me prive d'aucun des deux.  
Nous sommes dans une sorte de clairière, à l'écart de la route. Bref, toujours aucun moyen de se repérer géographiquement.  
La pause pique-nique se passe de façon pénible. Blabla Boy reprend son monologue, et non, je ne l'écoute toujours pas, mon attention se reportera bien d'elle-même sur lui si d'aventure il venait à dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Pour l'heure, je suis d'avantage occupé à remplir mon estomac, ce qui n'est pas évident vu le peu de place que ma boule laisse. Je m'efforce aussi de faire comme si je ne sentais pas leurs regards sur moi et m'absorbe dans la contemplation de mes chaussures. Très jolies chaussures, vraiment. Noires, en cuir, mi-montantes avec des boucles genre ceinture sur les cotés extérieurs. Elles ont l'air d'avoir pas mal bourlinguées mais sont quand même bien entretenues... Ah oui, tiens, je vous avais dit que je chaussais du 39 ?  
Bref.  
Le repas consiste en cinq rations. J'en déduis donc qu'on arrivera à destination avant le prochain casse dalle, mais aussi qu'il nous reste suffisamment de chemin à faire pour que nous ayons dû nous arrêter. Encore de belles heures de voyage en perspective...  
Finalement, ce réjouissant intermède s'achève et je me redresse et m'étire, pas tellement pressé non plus de reprendre la route. Et là, je suis frappé par un éclair. J'suis vraiment con, j'aurais dû y penser avant ! Heu, non non, je songe pas à leur piquer leur bagnole, je suis pas foutu de savoir si je sais conduire ou pas. Non, c'est autre chose de beaucoup plus simple mais qui me tient vachement à coeur. Pour preuve, ma boule s'allège pendant un instant.  
Pendant que la lionne et son petiot rangent les vestiges de notre festin et que Chang... oh et pis j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils font, qu'ils vaquent ! Moi, je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers l'avant de la voiture et m'empare du rétroviseur. Un petit miroir...  
Je me fous tout autant de le dérégler, ils n'auront qu'à arranger ça plus tard, l'important, c'est que je puisse enfin me voir. Bon, je distingue pas grand chose parce que c'est vraiment petit, mais c'est déjà merveilleux de pouvoir enfin se visualiser.  
Je crois pas que vous puissiez comprendre ce que je ressens, mais devenez amnésique, oubliez jusqu'à votre propre visage, et on en reparlera. En attendant, moi, je me vois !  
Et je suis un étranger.  
J'écarte très vite cette pensée de mon esprit, me la réservant pour plus tard. J'ai le visage plutôt rond, et surtout, surtout... j'ai des putain d'yeux ! La-vache ! Bon, ils arrivent pas à la hauteur de ceux de Yuy mais ils surclassent largement la majorité de ce qu'on peut faire dans le genre. J'ignore délibérément le fait que Blondie me matte dans mon dos et je me reconcentre sur ma petite personne... Une dominante bleue, profonde, mais surtout, un fort reflet d'améthyste. La couleur change selon l'éclairage ou que je fronce les sourcils ou écarquille les yeux, nuançant la teinte de lumière ou de ténèbres. En faisant bien attention, on peut voir que le violet vient marbrer le bleu outre-mer, semblant craqueler la couleur pour mieux l'envahir, l'imprégner. Définitivement mieux que des paillettes. J'aime mes yeux ! Je sens que je souris bêtement. Ça faisait longtemps, toute une vie, et ça fait du bien.  
Je pivote sur place, enfin, et me noie dans un autre bleu. J'avoue, celui-là me bat. Je bougonnerai presque, si je me souvenais comment penser.  
Pourquoi Yuy me regarde-t-il constamment, comme ça ? Il peut pas me lâcher un peu non ?  
M'énerve... Je n'arrive pas à définir son regard.  
Ce n'est pas menaçant. Pas de quelconques souffrances en perspective. Ce n'est pas impatient, bien que je voie bien qu'ils n'attendent plus que moi pour repartir. Ce n'est pas exaspéré non plus, comme il a pu l'être la première fois que je l'ai vu, alors que le pistolet que je pointais sur lui ne l'impressionnait pas plus que ça.  
Ce n'est pas froid, comme ses yeux le sont la majorité du temps, mais ce n'est pas chaud pour autant, non, il n'y a rien d'amical dans son regard, rien qui montre qu'il puisse se soucier de moi. Ce n'est néanmoins pas indifférent, pas comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Pas perdu dans le vague ou absent, non, il me regarde bel et bien, moi. Il ne m'observe pas pourtant, il ne surveille pas le moindre de mes gestes, n'analyse pas le plus petit de mes mouvements. Ce n'est pas inquisiteur, pas même interrogateur. Il ne me demande rien, par son regard, pas même de les suivre et de remonter dans la voiture. Mais il n'attend pas, cependant, ne m'accorde pas ces secondes de liberté que je vole en ne reprenant pas ma place.  
Aucune compassion dans l'éclat de ses yeux, aucune inquiétude, pas plus que de dureté ou de remontrance. Pas de soulagement non plus, quelque soit les raisons pour lesquelles un type comme lui pourrait être soulagé. Non.   
Mais ce n'est pas vide, pourtant. Son visage l'est, neutre, impénétrable, ne reflétant rien, mais pas ses yeux. Ils ne pétillent pas, ne brillent de rien et ne sont pourtant ni ternes ni éteints. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Il ne me fixe pas, ne me scrute pas, ne cherche pas à lire en moi...  
Il me regarde, c'est tout.  
Puis il cille, une fois, et le temps reprend son cours. Je détourne le regard et me redresse, fait craquer mon dos et me dirige sans un mot vers l'arrière. Je n'ai rien à dire. Je suis leur prisonnier, après tout. Sans doute viens-je encore de perdre une occasion de m'enfuir, la dernière peut-être. Mais tenter sa chance ne rime à rien si l'on est pas sûr de réussir. J'ai besoin d'une opportunité. Mais si elle ne venait jamais ? Suis-je si lâche, si peureux, que je n'essaye même pas de prendre le risque ?  
Quatre contre un. Ai-je seulement une chance ?  
Chang prend le volant, Barton, la place du mort... En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai pensé quelque chose comme "niark niark niark", mais je me sens soudain terriblement abattu. J'ai non seulement perdu tout ce qui faisait mon existence, en des circonstances que j'ai également oubliées, mais j'ai aussi perdu tout contrôle sur ma vie. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette désarticulée, un objet qu'on déplace d'un point A à un point B...  
Je veux vivre, pourtant. Maintenant plus que jamais.

(à suivre)

*******  
Duo, Quatre et m77 : ... (déprime totale)  
Heero et Trowa : ... (état normal)  
Wu Fei : .. Bon, faut quand même bien qu'il y en ait un qui parle, je me dévoue. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?  
Duo, Quatre et m77 : j'déprime !  
Wu Fei : ^^; Et pourquoi tu/vous déprimes/ez ?  
Duo : Tu me poses sérieusement la question là ? T'as pas lu le chapitre ou quoi ? Je touche le fond !  
Quatre : Duo me déteste et ça s'améliore pas !   
m77 : Sois logique, c'est un POV, je parle au nom de Duo, s'il déprime, moi aussi...  
Duo *entre ses dents* : Bien fait !  
m77 : Je t'ai entendu !  
Duo : M'en fous !  
Quatre : Je vois... C'est un cercle vicieux : vous faites déprimer Duo, ce qui vous fait déprimer vous...  
m77 : Hum...  
Quatre, tout sourire : Une seule solution : arranger les choses ! ^^  
m77 : Tu veux dire, écrire le chapitre 4 ?  
Quatre : Oui, mais en arrangeant les choses ! Faire que Duo m'aime bien de nouveau, par exemple.  
m77 *regard suspicieux*  
Quatre : Ce n'était qu'un exemple, comme ça, pris au hasard... ^^;  
m77 : Quatre, tu es louche... Hum... Le chapitre 4... *se retourne vers Hee-chan* C'est vrai que le chapitre 4 devrait me plaire...  
Heero *arrive en courant* : POV alterné ?  
m77 : ^_________^  
Heero : PAS DE SUITE !  
Duo : Tu me laisserais pas dans cet état quand même !  
m77 : Duo, crois moi, il vaudrait mieux pour toi aussi qu'il n'y ait pas de suite...  
Duo : ... ... ...  
Heero et Duo : PAS DE SUITE !  
m77 : ^________^ Merci, le moral et l'inspi reviennent ! ^^  
Trowa : Elle vous a eu...


	4. Chapitre 4

Gundam Wing - Clair-obscur : chapitre 4. 

Titre : Clair-obscur, chapitre 4.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Couples : Alooors... 4+2 et toujours 2-4. Un poil de 3+2 ? 2-1 et 2+1 (ah, il est pas simple, notre Duo !). 1+2 (Heero a une façon *très* personnelle d'exprimer son affection). Je crois que c'est tout.  
Genre : Sérieux, POV alterné (Duo, Heero, puis Duo), un peu de angst et violence. Duo parle comme un charretier, excusez-le... Je fais ce que je veux avec la chrono, comme d'hab, alors c'est toujours la guerre, et c'est toujours OZ les méchants...  
Auteurs : Meanne77.  
E-mails : meanne77@noos.fr.  
Disclamer : Après le chapitre 3, Duo m'a fait la gueule pendant une semaine. Vu ce que je lui inflige cette fois-ci, je me vois mal le réclamer... (Je tiens *encore* à la vie, moi !)  
Notes :   
1) Alors j'ai eu énormément de mal à débuter le chapitre, Duo me faisant la gueule et refusant de parler au bon temps, et de parler tout court d'ailleurs (vous imaginez ? *Duo* ne parlant plus ?), mais il a fini par me revenir, donc, ouf, tout va bien !  
2) POV alterné avec Hee-chan, parce qu'il le faut bien, mais il y aura très peu l'alternance dans la fic, c'est juste quand je peux pas faire autrement. Je n'indique pas les changements de POV, je pense que c'est suffisamment clair en soi...   
3) Le flash back est en italique et au style indirect, parce que c'est comme ça ! lol !  
4) Oui, le chapitre est long, plus que les autres (remarquez, je suppose que vous allez pas vous en plaindre ! ^^;), c'est juste qu'à l'origine, y'a une (longue) scène (en 2 temps) entre 1 et 2, qui, dans mon découpage originel, devait clôturer le chapitre 3. Comme j'en avais marre de la voir repousser, parce que ça fait 2 mois que je veux l'écrire, cette foutue scène, je me suis dit que tant pis, le chapitre serait peut-être long, mais elle clôturerait le chapitre 4 ! Non mais ! Et le résultat obtenu n'est pas si éloigné de ce que j'avais en tête... Pour une fois.

Shakes, PPCU, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, lol ! ^^  


  
Clair-obscur :   
Chapitre 4.

  
J'aimerais avoir un sablier pour pouvoir donner des chiquenaudes dedans et faire que le sable s'écoule plus vite. Ou j'aimerais que par miracle le temps s'arrête, figeant le monde qui m'entoure, sauf moi bien sûr, ce qui me permettrait de détaler comme un lapin. J'aimerais bien être un lapin...  
Au lieu de ça, je dois me contenter d'attendre dans mon coin que mon Destin vienne à ma rencontre. Et il est pas pressé de venir chercher son civet, le bougre !  
C'est insupportablement exaspérant ; combien de temps encore vais-je devoir mijoter de la sorte ?  
J'ai fini par arrêter de compter mentalement les secondes qui passent, c'était on ne peut plus déprimant et finalement, ça me donnait l'impression que les heures s'écoulaient encore plus lentement. Au bout d'un temps que j'aurais du mal à qualifier autrement que par une éternité, la route s'est faite plus cahoteuse. Ça fait plusieurs minutes que ça dure maintenant, et ma boule d'angoisse me dit que le moment de soulever le couvercle est bientôt arrivé. Ils me croiraient si je leur disais que j'ai vraiment rien de comestible ?  
La camionnette s'arrête et il me semble presque entendre le "ting !" de fin de cuisson. Une portière claque à l'avant et Blondinet se charge d'ouvrir les portes arrières, tandis que Laser Boy range son portable dans une sacoche, sans m'accorder le moindre regard. Je suppose avoir le droit de sortir à mon tour de ma cage, et je dois reconnaître accueillir avec un plaisir certain l'air frais et odorant qui me parvient alors. Un coup d'oeil aux environs m'apprend que nous nous trouvons dans une forêt... De toutes les hypothèses qui avaient pu me venir à l'esprit sur ce qui m'attendrait à l'arrivée, j'avoue que le camping n'en faisait pas partie. Laser Boy fait quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser et d'attendre. Il porte un sac de sport en plus de sa sacoche. Blondinet a lui aussi un sac, et il se dirige vers Laser Boy, si ce n'est qu'il poursuit son chemin sans se retourner. Barton me tend à son tour un sac. Lui-même en porte deux.  
- Tes affaires, me dit-il en lâchant le sac à mes pieds.  
Je sens que j'ai l'air bête. Je le regarde, puis baisse les yeux au sol avant de les relever pour les abaisser de nouveau. _Mon_ sac ? Avec _mes_ affaires dedans ? Mes affaires qui m'appartiennent à moi ? Sérieusement ? Y'a ma vie, ou du moins une partie de moi, dans ce sac ?  
Alors c'est vrai ? Je suis... vraiment leur ami ? Je veux dire, c'est idiot mais... pour de vrai ? Parce que... si c'était vraiment mes amis, ou ne serait-ce que des compagnons de quelque chose, il devrait en rester une trace en moi, non ? Parce qu'il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces gars-là se connaissent très bien. Peut-être pas des amis, mais un groupe, ça c'est certain. Mais si j'en fais vraiment... si j'en faisais vraiment partie, il devrait forcément en rester quelque chose, non ? Que je les reconnaissent pas, okay, je suis amnésique, mais instinctivement, il devrait y avoir un truc entre nous ! Alors pourquoi la seule chose que je ressente à leur encontre, c'est de la méfiance ? Pourquoi quand je les regarde, le seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est "DANGER !!" ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?  
Mais si je ne faisais pas partie des leurs, avant, ils ne pourraient pas avoir mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Deux ou trois choses, peut-être, qu'il auraient pu ramasser sur moi au moment de ma... capture, mais certainement pas de quoi remplir un sac ! Parce qu'il est plein, ça se voit, il pèse son poids, au moment où je le soulève et où je sers fort l'anse pour empêcher mes doigts de trembler !  
Alors... ce serait vrai ? Ce sont... mes amis ? Ils veulent m'aider ? Je peux avoir confiance ?  
...  
Je peux pas.  
Je retiens un brusque sanglot qui me vient et parvient à demeurer... globalement neutre.  
Je n'y arrive pas. Le panneau "DANGER !!" ne cesse de clignoter devant mes yeux. J'aimerais, ce serait tellement plus facile, et quel soulagement ce serait de ne plus... d'avoir moins peur... Mais je ne peux pas...  
- Allons-y, Duo, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, me dit Barton d'une voix presque concernée.  
C'est vrai, l'air est plus frais et la luminosité diminue déjà. J'hoche docilement la tête avant de me diriger vers Yuy, qui prend alors le même chemin que Winner un peu plus tôt.  
Je ne sais pas...  
Barton me suit, mais je ne sens pas d'hostilité. De l'oppression, de l'angoisse, oui, mais pas de menace...  
Je ne sais plus...  
J'entends dans mon dos que la camionnette redémarre. Sans doute Chang va-t-il la camoufler un peu plus loin...  
Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir...

*******

Les joyeux campeurs que nous sommes avancent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Je me contente de suivre, m'efforçant de prendre des repères visuels, mais cette forêt ne me dit vraiment rien. Les arbres se ressemblent tous.  
Nous finissons par arriver à un terrain un peu plus dégagé, et surprise ! il y a une maison ! Enfin, une bicoque, rien de bien extraordinaire non plus, mais quelque part, je suis soulagé de savoir que je n'aurai pas à dormir sous une tente ce soir. Sans vouloir faire mon douillet, je tiens à avoir autant que possible un toit au-dessus de la tête, la nuit. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, c'est juste... comme ça... Ou peut-être suis-je vraiment douillet ? Je me demande s'il y a l'eau courante ? En tout cas, il y a de l'électricité, je vois que l'entrée est éclairée _ la porte est ouverte _ et il me semble deviner un générateur sur le côté est de la maison.  
Nous entrons à la queue leu leu, Yuy et Barton filent directement... quelque part à l'intérieur, me plantant dans l'étroit couloir. Je reste là quelques secondes, indécis, lorsque Boucles d'Or surgit de derrière une porte. Je lui lance un regard noir ; il m'a presque fait sursauter.  
- Oh, excuse-moi, Duo ! il fait, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je vais te faire visiter ! ajoute-t-il en me saisissant par le coude, avant de me lâcher, sans doute conscient qu'il vient de commettre une erreur. Voilà la cuisine, fait-il en désignant la pièce dont il vient de sortir, ça, c'est le salon et la chambre de Wu Fei, complète-t-il en me montrant la porte en face. Là, c'est les chambres, il continue en pointant deux portes, ouvertes, en vis-à-vis, et au fond, dit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre, c'est la salle d'eau. Nous avons un générateur pour l'électricité et un ballon d'eau chaude, je les ai mis en route en arrivant.  
Peut-être a-t-il été groom dans une autre vie, je l'imagine bien dans un costume rouge avec un petit chapeau ridicule...  
- Tu partages ta chambre avec Heero, fait-il encore, en me montrant du doigt la porte située sur le côté gauche du couloir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
La question semble le déstabiliser.  
- Et bien..., hésite-t-il, c'est ce que vous faites d'habitude...  
Hum... Il... ment ? Je reste septique. Puisque Yuy est le chef, il paraît normal qu'il prenne la responsabilité de me surveiller pendant que sa "troupe" se repose... Les deux hypothèses sont plausibles. Enfin... je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant au Ciel de ne pas partager la chambre de Winner...  
Je me dirige donc d'un pas traînant vers "ma" chambre. Yuy se tient contre l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés, et devinez quoi ? Il me regarde ! Ce mec est d'une imprévisibilité, j'vous jure ! Enfin bref. Son sac est posé à ses pieds. Je stoppe devant lui, jette un coup d'oeil à la chambre, puis reporte mon attention sur lui. Silence... Attente... Raaah, j'y tiens plus !  
- Je choisis mon lit, c'est ça ?  
Un ange passe...  
- Je prends ça pour un oui...  
Oooooh ! Le coin droit de sa bouche frémit ! Va-t-il sourire ?  
Non.   
On est pas passé loin en tout cas.   
Hey ! Je deviens bon en communication silencieuse moi aussi ! On célèbre ça, ce soir ?  
  
Je pénètre d'un pas dans la chambre. Il y a deux lits pouvant contenir une personne chacun, à condition de pas trop bouger. Celui de gauche est coincé contre le mur. Il y a un espace le séparant de celui de droite. Une fenêtre se trouve à la dextre du deuxième lit, et en prenant celui-ci, le chemin vers la porte est plus accessible. En choisissant le lit de gauche, il faut pénétrer dans la chambre pour avoir une vision totale de son occupant... Malgré tout, je préfère le côté fenêtre Et puis, ce sera plus pratique pour aller aux toilettes...  
Je pose mon sac sur le lit de mon choix et me retourne.  
- Ça va, celui-là ?  
Il m'ignore et a déjà commencé à défaire son sac. A croire qu'il savait à l'avance quel côté j'allais choisir... _Je_ suis si prévisible que ça ?  
Il sort quelques vêtements, impeccablement pliés, et les range dans la commode qui se trouve contre le mur, près de la porte, et que je n'avais pas remarquée en entrant. Débardeurs verts et shorts en spandex noirs, il a que ça en magasin ? Peut-être a-t-il des caleçons "jours de la semaine" pour s'y retrouver... A supposer qu'il porte des sous-vêtements, bien sûr... Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je vous assure que sa tenue ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination, je me pose des questions, c'est normal !

Il me désigne la commode du doigt et dit "tiroirs", et je reste sur le cul. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est le sixième mot qu'il m'adresse personnellement depuis que je le connais ? Stupéfiant, non ?  
Et il quitte la pièce. Je vois Barton et Blondinet passer dans le couloir et se diriger à sa suite vers l'entrée de la maison.  
C'est une blague ? Ils me laissent tout seul là ? Pour de bon ?  
J'entends une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer sur la droite, probablement la porte d'entrée. Chang ; je vois pas qui d'autre. Deux ou trois mots sont prononcés et une autre porte est fermée. J'attends un peu. Silence. J'attends encore. Pas le moindre mouvement. J'avance prudemment vers la porte et jette un coup d'oeil au couloir. Vide. La porte du salon est fermée. Inutile de spéculer des heures pour savoir qu'ils sont en train de discuter. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il faille chercher très loin leur sujet de conversation.  
Je ferme en silence ma porte, mettant une barrière de plus entre eux et moi.  
Sans rire ? Ils me laissent seul dans une pièce au Rez-de-chaussée avec une fenêtre qui ne demande qu'à être ouverte ? Ce dont je ne me prive pas, bien sûr. L'air est frais, c'est agréable. C'est un piège ? Un test ? C'est ça ?  
J'observe les alentours... Non, c'est plus simple que ça. Le ciel est déjà embrasé et les arbres m'empêchent de me repaître du spectacle. D'ici moins d'une demie-heure, il fera nuit noire. Qui serait assez con pour s'aventurer seul et sans rien dans une forêt inconnue, en pleine nuit ? Tout simplement.  
Et je me rends compte que l'envie d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête le soir dépasse de loin la simple préférence.  
Je laisse la fenêtre entrouverte, néanmoins. Il fait peut-être un peu frisquet mais la pièce a vraiment besoin d'être aérée. Je me retourne vers mon lit. Mon sac, mes affaires...  
  
D'un geste vif, je dézippe la fermeture éclair et commence l'inspection de mes biens. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, je dois dire que je suis pas déçu. Une Bible. Une... Bible ?  
Je la sors respectueusement et l'examine. Elle a visiblement souffert : la couverture noire, en cuir et sans fioriture, ainsi que la tranche latérale, sont noircies, comme si elle avait été tenue trop près des flammes. La plupart des pages sont cornées et abîmées, voire pour certaines, en partie déchirées, mais il ne semble pas en manquer. La couverture porte des taches, qui sont carmin sombre sur la tranche inférieure. Du sang. Oh putain, mais d'où elle sort, cette Bible ? Je la feuillette rapidement mais ne vois aucune dédicace ou annotation. Je la dépose sur le lit et reporte mon attention sur le reste.  
Je sors du sac plusieurs pantalons noirs, quelques chaussettes et boxers, noirs eux aussi. Une ceinture, noire toujours. Un pull, dont je vous laisse deviner la couleur. Ça commence à être morbide, cette histoire... Quelques... euh, sorte de chemises, noires bien sûr. J'en déplie une et l'étends sur le lit. Le col est un peu bizarre. Je fouille encore et... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un col blanc ? ... ... Nooooon ? Un col de prêtre ? C'est une blague là, dites, hein ?   
Je le positionne sur la chemise... _C'est_ un col de prêtre ! Noooon !!  
...  
Nan, j'suis trop jeune pour être dans les Ordres, ne ? Rassurez-moi là ! Putain mais c'est quoi ce merdier ?  
Vous croyez que ça peut s'oublier, la Foi ? Nan, parce que je me sens pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout croyant, là, moi !  
  
Un autre livre, Pearl of Sorrow, de Wilhelm MacCorey. Lui aussi a l'air d'avoir pas mal bourlingué ; je parle du livre, pas de l'auteur, hein !  
J'ai pas l'air de prendre particulièrement soin de mes affaires en tout cas...  
La perle du chagrin... Une Bible et une tenue de prêtre... Des vêtements entièrement noirs... Je suis un bout-en-train, dites moi ! Vache, ça fait peur !  
Rien de tout cela ne me correspond, c'est vraiment mes affaires ? Y'a une arnaque quelque part, c'est pas possible !  
Je passe mes doigts sur la jaquette.  
Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je le reprenne depuis le début, hein ? C'est con, j'en étais au trois quart... Y'a un marque page, enfin, un bout de papier, avec des chiffres dessus. Ça pourrait être un numéro de téléphone. Je me demande qui...  
Je retourne le papier entre mes doigts, puis parcours la pièce du regard . Y'a pas un stylo dans le coin ?  
Je fouille la table de nuit, mais mis à part la lampe de chevet, il n'y a rien. Rien dans la commode bien sûr, rien de caché entre les T-shirts verts et les shorts noirs, rien sur la petite table qui doit faire office de bureau. Bon sang, y'a jamais rien de ce qu'il faut, on peut pas travailler dans ces conditions !  
Je soupire et finis de vider mon sac. Une trousse de toilette (noire !), avec brosse à cheveux, en bois, dentifrice et brosse à dents rouge (si !!), quelques élastiques (noirs ; je me disais aussi, toutes ces couleurs, ça pouvait pas durer). Pas de cachets ou un quelconque médicament. Il est bon pour le moral de savoir que je suis en bonne santé... Une petite bouteille de shampoing, genre format d'urgence. Bizarre...  
Une veste courte en cuir noir. Par acquis de conscience, je me fais les poches. Un chewing-gum... Merci, peut-être plus tard. Un prospectus plié en quatre pour un pressing au Royaume de Sank... Un ticket de caisse illisible... Rien d'autre dans le poches extérieures, mais dans celle intérieure, je trouve un petit calepin avec un minuscule crayon. Et bin voilààà ! Je m'aime, des fois...  
Je feuillette le calepin mais toutes les pages sont vierges. Sur la première, on peut voir des traces pourtant.   
Heureusement, c'est un crayon à papier... Je le passe sur la page pour révéler les signes. Pas évident à lire... On dirait une liste de course... Aucun intérêt.  
Sur une autre page, je recopie la série de chiffres du marque page. Pas facile d'écrire correctement avec un crayon aussi petit. La façon de tracer les chiffres semble être la même. Je recopie quelques éléments de la liste. Sans être un expert en la matière, je pense pouvoir dire que c'est bien la même écriture. Impulsivement, j'écris ce qui est censé être mon nom. Duo Maxwell. Ça fait bizarre, très bizarre, de le voir écrit. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
Mon écriture...

Je soupire encore, vérifie que le sac est bien vide, et remets tout en place. Je préfère que tout soit déjà empaqueté, oh, juste au cas où.  
J'étudie de nouveau la chambre du regard. Mes yeux tombent sur le sac de Yuy. C'est tentant mais je suis pas totalement suicidaire non plus.  
J'entreprends l'inspection minutieuse de la chambre. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ça me rassure. Est-ce que je fais toujours ça quand je pénètre dans une nouvelle pièce ? Je crois que oui...  
Rien sur les murs, si ce n'est qu'ils ne rechigneraient pas contre un bon coup de peinture. L'air est relativement humide, mais c'est normal en forêt. Il y a de la poussière, mais moins que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre. Quelqu'un est venu ici il y a un ou deux mois et a fait le ménage.  
Les draps ont l'air propres, bien qu'un peu humides eux aussi ; c'est pas agréable. Mon oreiller est trop mou mais je ferai avec, j'ai connu pire.  
Je stoppe net. Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? Certes, un oreiller mou, c'est loin d'être la mort, c'est juste que l'expression me surprend. "J'ai connu pire..." Oui ? Sans doute, mais à quoi mon esprit voulait faire allusion par là ?  
Sentant poindre le mal de tête, je cherche pas plus loin, mais je me promets de faire d'avantage attention à ce genre de petites réflexions ou pensées qui pourraient me venir.  
Rien sous le lit, si ce n'est quelques moutons. Sous le matelas... Ooooh ! Bonjour toi ! Ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là dis-moi ? C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Beretta ? Mais c'est très, trèèès joli comme nom, ça, Beretta ! A l'heure actuelle, c'est même mon prénom préféré !   
Je jette un coup d'oeil à la porte et ouvre grandes mes oreilles. R.A.S.  
Je retourne à mon nouveau copain. Il a le ventre plein en plus, et c'est de vraies balles, pas des à blanc (non, ne me demandez pas comment je le sais...).  
Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me détendre. Il y a une différence entre me laisser seul dans une pièce sachant que s'il ne faisait pas nuit, je jouerais les lapin de Garenne, et me laisser seul dans une pièce, et armé. Donc... ils ne doivent pas savoir que ce petit bijou est là. Et si je suis vraiment déjà venu ici, et si c'est bien le lit que je choisis toujours... Je ne m'aime pas, je m'adore ! Et je souris comme un malade. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, tout à coup !  
Je m'examine rapidement ; je ne pense pas pouvoir le garder sur moi sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. On ne peut pas sortir de je ne sais où un flingue sans même que je vois le geste et ne pas s'y connaître plus qu'un minimum. Je serais prêt à parier que Yuy le remarquerait à la seconde où il me verrait. Je ne peux tout simplement pas gâcher de la sorte cette bénédiction du Ciel.  
Mais il ne sait pas qu'il est là, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé l'occasion de le découvrir sinon. Et s'il ne connaît pas son existence, ça veut dire qu'il sera aussi bien sous mon oreiller que sous mon matelas, à la différence qu'il me sera alors beaucoup plus facilement accessible. Oui...  
Je remets le chargeur en place, l'arme et fait même sauter la sécurité, puis le place sous mon oreiller. Je souris encore.  
J'achève l'inspection de la chambre, prends même le risque de vérifier le sommier de Yuy. Rien. Ça me conforte encore un peu plus dans l'idée que je suis bien le seul à connaître l'existence de Beretta. Je souris toujours. Il semblerait qu'un des joueurs ait gagné quelques Atouts...  
Dernier coup d'oeil circulaire. Je commence à avoir faim aussi, mais avant ça, j'aimerais prendre une douche. Pour autant que je le sache, ça va faire au moins 48 heures que je ne me suis pas lavé. En tout cas, ça va faire deux jours que je porte les même vêtements.  
J'ouvre silencieusement ma porte. Toujours le vide sidéral. J'aurais préféré ne rien avoir à leur demander mais je ne sais pas où se trouvent les serviettes, tout ça, et j'ai franchement la flemme de les chercher... Il aurait pas pu y penser, l'aut' mère poule, non ?  
Enfin... Tant pis, je vais leur demander...   
Je me dirige vers le salon d'un pas feutré. Ils doivent toujours être en train de discuter... Si ça se trouve, je pourrais peut-être même apprendre quelques trucs intéressants ?

*******

J'ai laissé Duo seul dans la chambre, mais je ne pense pas prendre là un trop grand risque.  
J'ai bien vu qu'il ne cessait d'observer les alentours, comme s'il guettait la moindre occasion de partir, mais tout amnésique qu'il soit, il reste intelligent, il n'ira pas se perdre dans une forêt qui doit lui être inconnue à présent, pas en pleine nuit en tout cas, pas sans une véritable bonne raison.  
Il veut fuir, je le sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est lui accorder quelques instants de solitude. Je pense qu'il en a besoin. Et nous devons parler, aussi, tous les quatre.  
  
Nous n'étions pas préparés à ça.  
Prêt à perdre un coéquipier, oui, ce sont les risques du métier.  
Prêt à nous perdre nous-même pour la réussite de la mission, oui encore, nous l'avons choisi.  
Mais nous n'étions pas préparés à perdre l'un d'entre nous en le voyant revenir vivant...  
J'ignore quoi faire à présent. Nous avons perdu Duo et nous avons un nouveau problème sur les bras. Et je ne sais pas quelle voix écouter.  
J'essaye de rester rationnel et analytique, mais ces deux mots n'ont jamais mené à rien lorsqu'il s'agissait de Duo.  
Mais ce n'est plus Duo, non, ce n'est pas Duo, c'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.  
Et ce quelqu'un nous met tous en danger.  
Il ne faut pas que je prenne en compte la lueur perdue qu'ont ses yeux, ce besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, cette envie de hurler, presque palpable, que cachent ses silences.  
Ce n'est pas Duo, c'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.

Je regarde mes camarades et je prends conscience de combien notre équilibre était précaire.  
Un an et demi.  
Cela fait un an et demi à présent que nous combattons côte à côte. Un an et demi, et nous sommes finalement devenus une équipe. Mais retirez une pierre, et je crains que l'édifice ne s'écroule. Une main peut-elle encore servir, amputée de l'un de ses doigts ?  
Je sais que Wu Fei est plus perturbé qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réalise encore vraiment à quel point il l'est. Il semble chercher à définir quelque chose sans y parvenir. Je ne peux pas l'aider mais j'appréhende sa réaction et les conséquences que cela aura sur nous tous, lorsqu'il parviendra à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Trowa reste égal à lui-même, en apparence, mais je vois bien qu'il cherche quelque chose du regard. Oui, Trowa, il manque quelqu'un.  
Et Quatre... Quatre est probablement le plus affecté de nous tous, peut-être même plus que Duo lui-même, car Duo ne mesure pas tout ce qu'il a perdu.  
J'ai vu les regards que Duo lui lance, et je vois combien Quatre en souffre. Son empathie ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Si cela continue, je lui dirai de fermer les vannes de son pouvoir. J'espère qu'il le peut. C'est une chose qu'il devra faire, pour se préserver, parce que Duo est mort, Duo ne reviendra pas.  
Je sais combien Quatre est fort, mais je sais aussi combien il peut être fragile parfois. Je sais combien nous comptons tous à ses yeux, et il ne réalise pas encore à quel point ce jeune homme n'est pas Duo.  
Hier, il n'a pas seulement perdu son meilleur ami... il a perdu son confident.  
Et moi...

_Le jeune homme achevait de vérifier une dernière fois les commandes de son Gundam lorsqu'il vit passer sur son écran son ami Japonais. Son rythme cardiaque se perturba un instant. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Maintenant.  
Il sortit la tête de son cockpit et l'interpella :  
- Oï ! Heero ! Hey, man !  
Le Japonais s'arrêta et leva vers lui un visage dénué de toute expression. Duo lui fit un grand sourire en agitant le bras dans sa direction.  
- Je descends ! lui cria-t-il.  
Heero eut un froncement de sourcil ennuyé, mais il attendit néanmoins que l'Américain le rejoigne. Il devait encore vérifier certains paramètres de Wing avant de partir en mission.  
Duo lâcha le filin qui l'avait descendu jusqu'au sol et atterrit souplement. Il se releva et se dirigea avec entrain vers Heero, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Arrivé à quelques pas, il ralentit, pourtant, et son sourire décroissa légèrement. Son allure se fit inhabituelle. Heero fronça encore les sourcils. Duo était nerveux, cela se voyait à sa démarche. Avait-il un problème avec la mission ?  
- Oï, répéta-t-il lorsqu'il fut parvenu à sa hauteur.  
Et son sourire était légèrement crispé.  
- Euh...  
Et il hésitait à parler, il cherchait ses mots ?  
Heero n'aimait pas les changements inhabituels chez son coéquipier. Duo changeait constamment d'expression, il lui arrivait même d'être nerveux, mais il n'aurait pas dû l'être à ce moment-là. La nervosité ne faisait pas partie de la palette d'expressions qu'il arborait en principe avant une mission.  
- Euh, Heero...  
Heero attendit, puis haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Duo se triturait les doigts... Nerveux _et_ mal à l'aise. Heero ne l'avait encore jamais vu mal à l'aise.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? Un problème avec Deathscythe ou la mission ?  
- Uh ? Non non, t'en fais pas, Deathscythe a une forme du tonnerre et la mission se déroulera parfaitement, comme d'habitude ! Non, c'est... je... Je voudrais te parler, Heero...  
Le Japonais jeta un coup d'oeil à Wing, puis revint aux yeux améthystes. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les blagues puériles dont Duo avait le secret.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Non, pas maintenant, après... Je... voudrais qu'on parle... sérieusement...  
Heero haussa de nouveau un sourcil.   
Duo occupait la même chambre qu'Heero depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Ils avaient parfois des discussions sérieuses, le soir, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.   
Ils partageaient leurs cauchemars...  
Heero n'aurait pas voulu l'avouer, c'était impensable de la part du Soldat Parfait qu'il était, mais il avait fini par apprécier cette proximité. Il ignorait encore comment, mais Duo était devenu son ami.  
Il n'avait encore jamais eu ce genre de requête, cependant. Lorsqu'il leur arrivait de discuter, lorsqu'Heero délaissait son ordinateur et que Duo cessait de se comporter comme un gamin plus de cinq minutes, ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient consultés pour cela. Cela venait comme ça, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se posait la question de savoir comment ou pourquoi.  
Jamais Duo n'avait demandé à lui parler sérieusement. Ce devait donc être important, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne le lui disait-il pas tout de suite ?  
- S'il te plaît ? Onegaï ?  
Et pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?  
Heero hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et Duo parut soulagé, mais son sourire, bien qu'agrandi, resta légèrement crispé.  
- Promis ?  
Heero lui lança un regard noir ; Duo lui faisait perdre son temps. Avait-il donc l'habitude de revenir sur sa parole pour qu'il lui demande de promettre ?  
- Okay, merci Heero ! Je vais finir de vérifier Deathscythe ! s'exclama l'Américain en courant vers son Gundam, tout en agitant le bras dans sa direction pour le saluer.  
Heero le regarda s'éloigner et retint un soupir. Duo savait être épuisant lorsqu'il s'y mettait..._

Et moi... Je ne saurai jamais ce que Duo tenait tellement à me dire...

- Qu'allons nous faire à présent ?  
La question de Quatre me tire de mes pensées, mais je suis incapable de lui répondre. Sa voix n'a pas tremblé mais ses yeux, en constants mouvements, parlent pour lui. Il est nerveux. Il souffre aussi.  
- Il faut l'aider mais... je ne suis pas sûr la façon dont nous devons nous y prendre.  
Son regard passe sur chacun d'entre nous mais nous ne réagissons pas. Duo aurait détendu l'atmosphère. Duo aurait su rassurer Quatre. Il n'aurait pas menti, Duo ne ment jamais, il aurait simplement su trouver les mots justes. J'en suis incapable, je le sais.  
- Devons-nous lui expliquer qui il est ? Je veux dire, peut-être pas tous les détails sur qui nous sommes, mais ce que nous savons de lui ?  
- Ce que nous savons de lui se rapporte aux missions.  
Je m'attire un regard sévère de Quatre et un autre, plus indéchiffrable, de la part des deux autres, mais ils ne comprennent pas encore, et certaines choses doivent être dites. Ce n'est pas Duo.  
- Serait-ce le mieux pour lui ? Il n'est plus à même de se battre...  
Tu ne comprends pas Wu Fei, il n'a plus de raison de le faire.  
- ... et il ne se souvient pas du combat que nous menons, serait-il juste de l'y replonger ?  
- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il a besoin d'aide ! Nous sommes ses amis, c'est à nous de tout faire pour l'aider ! Là, ce... ce n'est pas Duo !  
Non, Quatre. C'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble...  
- Lui raconter quoique ce soit serait une erreur. Notre perception des événements n'est pas la sienne. Ce serait comme lui fournir de faux souvenirs. Ce serait le tromper, et tenter de le transformer en quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Alors tu penses qu'il vaut mieux pour lui d'attendre que la mémoire lui revienne naturellement, Trowa ? Mais si elle ne revenait pas ? S'il avait besoin d'un choc, ou de stimulii, et que nous ne faisons rien, nous le perdrions définitivement !  
Accepte que ce n'est pas Duo, Quatre, et venons-en au véritable problème qui se pose à nous.  
- Je crois que... nous devrions toujours rester près de lui, l'un d'entre nous à la fois en tout cas, peut-être cela stimulerait sa mémoire ? Et il a toujours eu horreur de la solitude.  
Je sais...  
- Surtout toi, Heero, il faudrait que tu restes avec lui.  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
Il a un sourire navré, un sourire qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aimons voir sur son visage. Je suis content que Duo n'ait pu le voir. Je suis soulagé aussi qu'il ne sache pas en être la cause. Ou peut-être s'en moquerait-il à présent ?  
- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, dit-il, et cette fois, sa voix s'est légèrement voilée. Trowa lui pose une main sur l'épaule. D'ordinaire, ce simple geste parvient à l'apaiser. Mais d'ordinaire, Duo est là, lui aussi, pour le réconforter...  
- Les professeurs jugeront de ce que nous pourrons lui dire ou pas.  
- Ils n'ont pas droit de vie ou de mort sur lui, Heero.  
- Bien sûr que si. Duo était un soldat, il savait très bien que...  
- Ne parle pas de lui au passé !  
Quatre est en train de craquer, il a besoin de se reposer, comme nous tous. La tension nerveuse... Je vois à ses poings serrés que Wu Fei se contient difficilement. Trowa a le visage assombri. Mais ils doivent ouvrir les yeux.  
- Il représente un danger pour nous, Quatre. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas prendre de risque à son sujet. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il sait ou ce qu'il ignore exactement, ce dont il pourrait se souvenir, et quand, et à qui il pourrait le dire. Il y a bien plus en jeu que sa simple vie.  
Quatre a un soudain hoquet, mais il faut qu'il comprenne enfin que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de...  
- Duo !! s'écrit-il brusquement avant de se ruer sur la porte.  
K'so...

*******

J'entends Winner crier mon nom et si je n'étais pas occupé à prendre la tangente, j'aurais probablement pris le temps de rigoler un bon coup. "Attends" ? Mais de quelle colonie tu viens, petit ? Je vais certainement pas vous donnez ma bénédiction pour me tuer !  
Il faut que je pense, vite, et bien. Quel est mon premier réflexe ? M'enfuir loin et me cacher. Quel va être le leur ? Me courir après. Dans la forêt. Donc...  
Sitôt à l'air libre, j'oblique sur la droite. Je n'ai que quelques secondes d'avance, Seigneur, ça va se jouer serrer, quasiment du pile ou face. Heureusement pour moi, les arbres sont à proximité et la nuit est tombée. A peine ai-je le temps de me cacher derrière le mur qu'ils surgissent à leur tour à l'extérieur. Quatre contre un, et mon seul allié se trouve sous mon oreiller. Quatre contre un, et sans lui, je n'ai pas la moindre chance. A supposer que je puisse retrouver dans le noir l'endroit où nous sommes descendus de voiture, Chang a été garer la camionnette ailleurs, et j'ignore où. Mais lui le sait, bien sûr, et si, comme je le pense, je sais conduire (pourquoi eux et pas moi ?), c'est le premier endroit qu'il ira vérifier. Winner crie et semble complètement affolé, ce que je peux comprendre, la forêt et la nuit jouent pour moi. Alors cherchez-moi ! Eloignez-vous et cherchez-moi !  
Je distingue des faisceaux lumineux, sans doute des lampes torches. Ils se dispersent. Il n'y en a que trois.  
J'hésite et prends le risque de jeter un coup d'oeil ; de toute façon, la fenêtre se trouve de ce côté là. Yuy se tient sur le pas de la porte et semble... humer l'air ? Il éclaire le sol et regarde autour de lui. Mais il n'a pas plu et l'herbe n'est pas suffisamment haute pour qu'il puisse y avoir mes empreintes. Casse-toi, putain ! Bon sang, faut pas que je panique, faut que je reste calme. Nouveau coup d'oeil. Il avance lentement vers l'autre côté de la maison, la lampe toujours braquée sur le sol. Merde, il a compris que j'étais toujours là ?  
Il disparaît derrière l'angle de la propriété. Il va faire le tour, peut-être, ou revenir sur ses pas ? C'est une course contre la montre, et je me bénis d'avoir laissé la fenêtre entrouverte. Malgré l'envie, je ne me précipite pas dessus, le moindre bruit pourrait m'être fatal. Ou bien il est foutrement intelligent, ou il me connaît foutrement bien. Je sais pas ce qui me fout le plus les j'tons.  
Je prends appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pousse la vitre. Shit, elle grince, mais ta gueule !! Je passe mes jambes de l'autre côté et atterris aussi souplement et silencieusement que possible sur le sol. En trois pas, je suis à la tête de mon lit. Un geste, et j'envoie valser mon oreiller. Je tends la main et...  
- Bouge pas.  
Je vous promets, j'ai été maudi à la naissance...

*******

Deux secondes.  
C'est le temps qu'il m'aurait fallu pour me saisir de mon Beretta et me retourner vers la porte.   
Deux secondes. C'est probablement le temps qu'il me reste à vivre. Deux secondes... c'était vraiment trop demander, deux putain de secondes ?  
Une, et j'aurais accepté de tenter le coup !  
Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui. Il allume la lumiere sans cesser de me tenir en joue. J'ai toujours la main tendue, et il a vu vers quoi.   
- Ecarte-toi, dit-il.  
Je me redresse, lentement toujours, sans geste brusque, mais je ne bouge pas mes pieds d'un millimètre.  
Une seconde, et je tente le coup. Pourrais-je détourner son attention pendant une monstrueusement longue seconde ?  
Il me fixe, et son visage est un masque mortuaire.  
Il me fixe, et ses yeux sont bleus.  
Il me fixe, et il ne tire pas.   
Ce traître de Yuy. Oui, traître. Je m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, mais j'avais confiance en lui. Enfin... parmi eux tous, c'était celui avec lequel je me sentais le moins mal à l'aise. C'était le plus vrai d'entre eux. Celui qui n'avait pas hésité à me menacer d'une arme pour se faire obéir. Le seul qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste ou regard amical à mon égard. Le seul que je sentais être véritablement honnête, envers lui-même et envers les autres.  
Envers moi.  
Et c'est lui qui veut me tuer.  
Moi qui avais presque commencé à croire leur fable sur mon appartenance à leur groupe.  
Et c'est lui qui va me tuer.  
Et il prend son temps, le saligaud ! Il ne tire pas. Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il me fait peur.  
Ses yeux sont tellement bleus...  
J'aurais voulu voir une émotion sur son visage, avant de mourir. Même de la haine, même de l'indifférence, n'importe laquelle, mais quelque chose. Il me fixe, et c'est pire que s'il n'y avait que du vide.  
Il pose son arme sur la commode. Le con.  
Une seconde, et les rôles se sont inversés, c'est moi qui le tiens en joue. Je savais qu'une seconde me suffirait. Alors pourquoi il reste toujours sans expression ? Alors que je tiens un Beretta 92 avec 15 prunes dans le chargeur, il croit que c'est un pistolet à l'eau ou quoi ?  
- Tu ne tireras pas, fait-il, et je retiens de justesse un rire à la limite de l'hystérie.  
Tu veux parier mon gars ?  
- Tu ne tireras pas, il répète, en faisant deux pas vers moi.  
- Reste où tu es.  
Il s'arrête.  
Bleu...  
- Tu ne peux pas tirer, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
Bleu comme un ciel d'été à midi par une journée sans nuage...  
Il fait encore deux pas.  
- Stay away from me !  
J'ai pas spécialement envie de le tuer, mais ses copains vont revenir et à choisir entre lui et moi, la question ne se pose même pas. Au prochain pas et ce sera tant pis pour lui.  
Bleu comme un lac de haute montagne, au coeur d'un glacier caché au regard des hommes et dont la pureté n'a d'égale que la mortelle froideur...   
- Tu ne peux pas tirer.  
Encore un pas. Mon doigt se crispe sur la gâchette.  
...  
Je n'y arrive pas. Mon cerveau a beau envoyer les signaux, mon doigt refuse d'obéir.  
- Tu en es incapable, il dit, je ne sais que j'en suis incapable.  
Bleu comme une couleur divine que le peintre se désespérera de jamais pouvoir reproduire...  
Encore un pas et une violente douleur irradie mon poignet. L'étau se resserre et je me contente de réagir instinctivement, comme avec le garde. Un coup au visage, qu'il accompagne de la tête, réduisant ainsi la force de l'impact. Il me tord encore un peu le poignet et mes doigts laissent s'échapper mon arme. Mon genou remonte et il le bloque de sa main libre, m'infligeant une nouvelle douleur à la rotule. J'ignore l'élancement de mon poignet et lève le bras droit, entraînant le sien à ma suite. Un coup au sternum, et ma vision se parsème d'étoiles. Ensuite, je ne sais pas bien, j'ai la subite impression de décoller, je rebondis contre quelque chose (le matelas?), avant d'atterrir rudement face contre terre. Ouch. Je suis sonné mais je conserve encore suffisamment de réflexes et d'instinct de survie pour me relever immédiatement. C'était sans compter les quarante-cinq kilos qui s'abattent sur moi, l'élan en plus, me clouant de nouveau au sol. J'essaye de bouger et je ne deviens plus que douleur. Pendant quelques secondes qui s'étirent à l'infini, je n'arrive même pas à en localiser la provenance. Puis ça se centralise.  
Son genoux gauche écrase la paume de ma main, et avec mes brûlures, malgré le bandage, la douleur est telle que je pourrais hurler. Je sers les dents pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir.  
Son autre genoux est enfoncé dans mon dos et me broie le rein droit, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir plus mal qu'à la main, mais si, c'est possible. Il me tord également le bras droit dans le dos et il ne faudrait pas qu'il force beaucoup plus pour me le casser. Je me cambre au maximum pour soulager la tension au niveau de mes reins, mon coude, mon épaule ; je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais supporter d'entendre le craquement. Il veut me faire à main nue, l'enfoiré, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas tiré.  
- Calme-toi.  
Si j'arrivais à respirer _ mais ses quarante-cinq kilos compressent trop mes poumons _ j'aurai ricané. J'essaye de me défaire de sa prise mais je ne fais qu'aggraver les choses en augmentant la douleur. En guise de punition, il accentue encore un peu la pression. Les délicats os de ma main doivent être de la compote maintenant, et c'est de la compote qui fait encore plus mal qu'avant. D'ailleurs "mal" n'est vraiment pas le mot qui convient, c'est bien au-delà de ça. Mon rein doit être en bouilli. Il paraît qu'on peut vivre avec un seul rein. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir l'occasion de le vérifier. Quant à mon épaule, disons simplement que si elle est sortie de son articulation, je n'en serai pas surpris. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais ressenti une telle souffrance.  
Son bras fait encore remonter un peu le mien et je sers les dents à m'en faire éclater l'émail. Je me cambre autant que je peux, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas maintenir cette position très longtemps, déjà mes forces m'abandonnent. Mes poumons me brûlent. Besoin d'air. Je me demande quelle partie de moi cédera la première.  
- Calme-toi.  
Se cambrer, encore. Seigneur, j'ai mal. Je sens des larmes de souffrance s'accumuler sous mes paupières.  
- On ne te fera pas de mal pour l'instant, et tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dit, alors calme-toi.  
J'essaye de lui donner un coup de talon, mes jambes seules étant encore libres, mais c'était une erreur : ça reporte mon poids vers l'avant et je lâche un cri de douleur. A cause de mon bras je crois. Instinctivement, je rebascule vers l'arrière.  
- On ne peut pas te laisser partir, Duo, mais il ne t'arrivera rien ce soir...  
Il accentue encore un peu la pression, sur ma main, mon dos, mon bras, au bord de la rupture.  
- Alors calme-toi.  
Et je me rends.  
La douleur est trop forte, je ne peux plus. Je commence à voir flou et j'ignore si ça vient des larmes accumulées ou si c'est parce que je suis au bord de l'évanouissement.  
Je suis totalement à sa merci, et il lui reste même une main de libre, quelque part. Je ne la sens pas sur moi, peut-être s'en sert-il pour maintenir son propre équilibre. J'halète, parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'aie d'avoir quelques goulées d'air.  
Je suis en son pouvoir, complètement. Il pourrait me briser comme une simple allumette. Et la souffrance est telle que je me soumets, tout, pourvu que ça cesse, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais que la douleur s'arrête.  
Et elle reflue, lentement.

Je ne bouge plus, je reste parfaitement immobile. Il a dû sentir que je capitulais et a accepté ma reddition. Ma tête est tournée vers la droite, je gis à terre, et je sais, sans le voir, qu'il s'est assis sur le rebord du lit. Je ne tenterai plus rien, c'est inutile, et je n'en ai plus la force. Je parviens à prendre de plus grandes goulées d'air. La douleur diminue, lentement, alors que paradoxalement mon corps semble s'hypersensibiliser.  
Je n'ai pas de peine à imaginer sa posture, légèrement penché en avant, les avant-bras reposant sur ses genoux. Etrange cette faculté que j'ai de parfaitement les visualiser alors que je leur tourne le dos. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque mais je me demande si c'est bien le moment de s'interroger là-dessus.  
Au moindre mouvement suspect de ma part et il se rendra de nouveau maître de moi. Mais je n'ai plus la force ni la volonté de tenter quoique ce soit.  
J'ai mal.  
La voix de Blondinet s'élève, affolée, mais je ne sens pas sa présence dans la pièce.  
- Heero ! Heero, je ne le trouve pas !  
Je tourne lentement la tête et prends appui sur le sol avec mon avant-bras droit. J'ai mal.  
Il n'y a que nous deux dans la pièce. Yuy me regarde. Il porte à ses lèvres la montre qu'il a au poignet.  
- Il est avec moi, dit-il, me fixant toujours, dans les yeux. Je me demande quelle expression j'ai, à ce moment-là. Lui n'en a aucune. J'ai mal. Je parviens néanmoins à replier mes jambes sous moi et à m'asseoir en tailleur, ravalant le gémissement de souffrance qui me vient. Au travers de mes bandages, ma main gauche s'est mise à saigner.  
- Viens avec moi, dit-il d'une voix atone.  
Il se lève et je le suis. J'ai mal. Moins, mais toujours.  
Il se rend dans la salle d'eau, moi à sa suite. Il désigne le sol et commande :  
- Assieds-toi.  
Je m'exécute docilement.   
Il ouvre le placard sous l'évier et c'est avec incrédulité que je le vois sortir une trousse de premiers soins. Il rabat la cuvette des W-C et s'assoit, pose la trousse sur le rebord du lavabo, puis se penche en avant et saisit mon poignet meurtri. Délicatement.  
Avec une petite paire de ciseaux, il entreprend de couper le bandage imbibé de sang.  
Je ne comprends pas... Il... me soigne ? Y'a deux minutes, il me maintenait au sol et m'infligeait une douleur pire que jamais et maintenant... il me soigne ??  
Il achève de couper la bande et repose les ciseaux souillés à côté de la trousse. Il décolle précautionneusement la bande. Je transis et serre les dents. Il reste parfaitement concentré sur ses gestes. Il envoie la bande maculée de sang dans l'évier et fouille dans la trousse. Il en ressort une compresse stérile, qu'il ôte de son emballage et qu'il imbibe d'un liquide incolore. Ma main repose toujours sur ses cuisses, paume offert au ciel.  
- Ça va piquer un peu, me prévient-il.  
Je... je voudrais comprendre. Un spasme me vient sans crier gare.  
Avec une infinie douceur, il désinfecte ma paume. Comment peut-il mettre autant d'humanité dans ses gestes alors qu'il y a cinq minutes...?  
Ses mèches tombent sur son visage et malgré le fait que je sois en contre bas, je ne peux pas voir ses yeux. Il fixe ma main avec attention.  
En effet, ça picote, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il vient de m'infliger lui-même.  
Sa peau est aussi douce que ses gestes. Comment est-ce possible ?  
J'entends le bruit d'un porte qui se fracasse contre un mur puis celui d'une course précipitée et un "Heerooo !" retentit dans toute la maison. Sugar Boy vient directement vers la salle d'eau mais reste sur le seuil. Il est essoufflé et nous regarde en silence, mais ni Yuy ni moi ne lui prêtons attention. Lui reste concentré sur sa tâche, bander ma main, et moi, je regarde Heero.  
Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, la présence de Winner disparaît.  
Un nouveau spasme me vient. Yuy soulève délicatement ma main et la bande avec prévenance.  
Je voudrais tellement comprendre...  
Ma lèvre inférieure se met soudainement à trembloter, et à cet instant, il relève les yeux vers moi. Toujours son masque de cire...  
Il achève son bandage puis me regarde de nouveau. Encore un spasme. Sa tête s'incline légèrement sur le côté. Ma main repose toujours là où il l'a laissée. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Mon corps commence à trembler lui aussi. Son regard semble se réchauffer un peu, il fait moins froid tout à coup.  
- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux...  
- Les garçons ne pleurent pas, j'hoquette.  
Il lève lentement la main et je ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour replonger dans le bleu. Il pose sa main sur la rondeur de mon crâne et d'une légère pression, m'invite à courber la tête. Ma main glisse au sol, et au moment où mon visage repose sur ses genoux, il murmure :  
- Qui a dit ça ?  
Et j'éclate en sanglots.

Je pleure tout ce que j'ai perdu et que j'ignore avoir perdu. Je pleure les 48 heures qui constituent ce qui fait désormais ma vie. Je pleure demain, aussi incertain qu'hier. Je pleure le passé, je pleure le présent, et je pleure le futur.  
Je pleure ce qui fut et ce qui n'a jamais été. Je pleure ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui ne sera pas. Je pleure les illusions perdues et celles oubliées. Je pleure ceux que j'aimais et dont il ne me reste rien. Je me pleure, moi. Je pleure l'étranger, l'intrus à moi-même que je suis aujourd'hui.  
Je pleure ce que j'étais, ce que je serais devenu et je pleure ce que je serais peut-être. Je pleure la douleur, la souffrance et le soulagement.  
Je pleure le vide, surtout le vide, et je pleure l'absence, la nuit, le désespoir. Je pleure la solitude, et la peur, et le froid.  
Je pleure sur ses genoux, le poing convulsivement agrippé à son short, et la dernière chose dont j'ai conscience, c'est qu'il n'a pas retiré sa main...

(à suivre)

*******

Notes subsidiaires :  
1) Le livre de chevet de Duo, Pearl of Sorrow, est bien sûr inventé, inutile de le chercher ! ^^;  
2) Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un ici, le Beretta 92 est un pistolet automatique d'origine italienne. Il a une capacité de 15 coups, pèse 970 grammes et mesure 125 mm de longueur au canon. Il a été lancé en 1975, et a été adopté en 80 par l'US Air Force et en 88 par l'armée américaine. En 86, il sert d'arme à la gendarmerie française, avec une modification de la pédale de sécurité, ce qui lui permet de revenir en position de feu après l'abattement du chien (MAS G1). Le Beretta possède un court recul du canon et c'est l'un (le?) des pistolets de combat le plus précis. Et non, je ne suis pas experte, j'ai simplement été vérifier sur le Net que mon choix du Beretta pour Duo était approprié... ;-)  
3) Euh, non, je n'ai pas la force de faire un pitit dialogue avec les G-boys... Si c'est pour entendre Duo me traiter de brute et encenser la gentillesse de son Hee-chan, non merci... Kss... Me vengerai !


	5. Chapitre 5

Gundam Wing - Clair-obscur : chapitre 5. 

Titre : Clair-obscur, chapitre 5.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Couples : *se racle la gorge* Alors, un poil de 2-4 (oh, à peine une remarque mesquine !) et toujours un vague 2+1. Ça devient complexe à coder ces bestioles là : du 5+2-5 (bien tenté Wu Fei, essaye encore !). Et (vais me faire tuer...) du R+1 et du 2+R+2 (et rangez-moi *immédiatement* ce flingue !!). Je crois que c'est tout. Pour cette fois, ha ha ha...  
Genre : Sérieux, POV (Duo uniquement), angst (vous savez ce qu'on dit : angst un jour, angst toujours, et le pire, c'est qu'on y prend goût !). Violence capillaire (mais vous allez poser ce flingue, oui ??). Estomac en perdition. Et surtout, discussion prise de tête (enfin... à écrire en tout cas ! ^^;).  
Auteurs : Meanne77, paix à mon âme...  
E-mails : meanne77@noos.fr (oui, vous pouvez écrire, lol !).  
Disclamer : Ce chapitre a été sponsorisé par Finger de Cadbury et les crêpes de ma maman... La forêt est à moi ! La maison et les meubles aussi ! Aucune nourriture n'a été torturée pendant l'écriture de cette fic, j'ai les licences et les tickets de caisse pour le prouver ! Pour les G-boys par contre...  
  
Notes : Avant de râler, lisez ça :  
1) J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! J'ai séché un cours et j'ai rien écouté à un autre pour vous écrire la suite ! Bon, okay, pour le premier, j'étais de toute façon en retard ^^; et pour l'autre, je me faisais *vraiment* chier (*et* chopée en plus, mais bon, en licence, les profs disent vraiment plus rien, lol ! et pis, je l'ai fait, son exo... breeef ! 3615 mavie, on s'en fout !). J'ai sacrifié mon jeudi soir, mon vendredi entier et une bonne partie de mon week-end pour finir ce chapitre, parce qu'il est looooong !!! J'ai trimé pour corriger les fautes de frappes et autres mais vu la longueur et l'exténuation, je m'excuse s'il en reste plus que d'habitude... Enfin bref, je crois que j'ai mérité de me manger un kinder surprise ! (A quand un Deathscythe dans les kinder, hum ?)  
2) Léger spoiler sur l'épisode zéro de Relena...  
3) Oui, il y a Relena dans ce chapitre. Arrêtez de hurler SVP et écoutez- moi 30 secondes... Mon badge "2x1 FOREVER" est en cours de négociation (je ne t'oublie pas, Shakes, lol !), et pourtant, je n'ai rien contre Relena. Le problème de Relena, c'est qu'elle manque d'un bon scénariste. Mais elle *peut* être bien ! J'ai pas dit que c'était facile... Je dis simplement que j'ai essayé... Z'en pensez quoi ? ^^;

Archives :   
* In Love With Death (mon site 2x1x2 ^^) :   
* FFNET :   
* Gundam Wing UA (site de PPCU) :   
* Silence Bleu (site d'Isa) :   
* Tenebrae Inferi (site de Mamui) :   
* Perfect Shrine (site de Kali) : 

  
Clair-obscur :   
Chapitre 5.

  
... Et le soleil me réchauffe, enfin, ses rayons ardents, la chaleur, et le vent, doucement, me caresse, m'effleure, et je sautille gaiement sur ma branche, libre, libre, je saute, déploie mes ailes, prends mon envol... Waaaaououuuuh !!!  
Un tour, voltige, virevolte, droit en piqué, redresser au dernier moment, narguer les prédateurs, libre, et chanter ma chanson, je suis là, c'est moi, looping, et j'accélère, et le vent siffle, et je glisse, glisse, sans fin, libre, et je vole, tourbillonne, et c'est le pied mes amis ! Regardez-moi ! Le ciel bleu, le soleil, les arbres, et rien ne m'arrête, et le ciel, le ciel... Bleu... Bleu, froid, il m'écrase, pourquoi ? J'ai mal, mes ailes, attention à mes ailes, tu me fais mal, ne brise pas mes ailes, laisse-moi, libre, veux partir, le ciel, y fait froid, bleu, et... aiiiiieuuuuh ! Tu parles d'un atterrissage ! Mes ailes, fais gaffe, merde ! J'suis sûr que j'ai les pattes toutes tordues, sans compter mes plumes, quel souk ! Mon si beau pelage... Okay, reste là-haut, m'en fous, suis libre, gambader, bondir, rebondir, j'aime le blanc, beau blanc, immaculé, courir, sprinter, ah yeees, et le paysage, défile, les arbres, les odeurs, papillons, une abeille, et les fleurs, du pissenlit !! Manger, courir, sentir, courir enfin, je suis plus rapide que vous, et je cours je cours je cours je cours, le terrier, je cours, me cache, le trou, là, bientôt, je détale, tu ne me rattraperas pas cette fois, je cours, tu vois ? Libre, tu comprends ? Le terrier, cours, encore, plus vite, je vole presque, zigzague, je file, le vent, le terrier, noir, chaleur, je suis bien...  
...  
Wow ! Space le rêve !!

J'ouvre les yeux, lentement, cligne, les frotte. Baille.   
Huumm... Pas de renard des neiges à l'horizon...  
Je sers mon oreiller avec possessivité contre moi. En boule, dans mes draps, ma chaleur, faut qu'j'me lève ?  
Quelle heure il est ?  
La lumière filtre au travers des volets clos. Doit pas être tôt.  
Combien de temps j'ai encore dormi, moi ?   
Je me gratte le crâne, un peu, beaucoup,et encore, raaah, faut qu'j'me lave les cheveux !!  
Je me redresse ; où est Yuy ?  
A ma droite, une chaise. L'était pas là la veille. Dessus, du blanc. Je tends la main : une, non, deux serviettes, et un gant. Oh, un ange veille sur moi ! Je souris.  
Ou y'a un devin parmi eux...  
Yuy ou Mère Poule ? Bof, peu importe.  
Oh j'ai faim ! Chier, j'ai pas mangé hier soir, j'suis déjà pas bien gras, si en plus je loupe des repas...  
Hier soir... Oooh ! Ooooooh ! Comment j'ai pu me laisser aller comme ça ? Et devant lui ? Ooooh, non veux pas, retour en arrière s'il vous plaît !  
Et je me suis endormi ? Comme ça ? Noooon, la honte, veux pas ! Bon sang, merde, je vais passer pour qui moi maintenant ?  
Bon, relativisons. J'ai chialé comme un gosse devant Yuy, non, pire, contre ses genoux. Relativisons j'ai dit ! Ça aurait pu être pire. Si si. Je pourrais être mort, déjà. Ah, vous voyez, c'était pas si atroce que ça finalement ! Oooh ! J'aurais pu craquer devant un autre, ou quand Winner était encore là ! Bin voilà, _là_, je relativise !  
N'empêche... doivent tous savoir... Va falloir garder la tête haute... Pfff...  
Oh j'ai faim !  
Mais d'abord, une douche ! Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien repousser le repas encore un peu, et je suis sûr que je l'apprécierai beaucoup plus une fois propre.  
Donc, je me lève, vais à la fenêtre et l'ouvre, ainsi que les volets. Soleil. Air frais. J'suis en vie... Un sourire me prend par surprise. Putain, je-suis-en-vie !  
Un coup d'oeil au ciel m'apprend que la matinée est déjà bien avancée. Neuf heures, dix peut-être. J'ai encore fait le tour du cadran, faudrait vraiment que je songe à reprendre un rythme normal... Me demande où est passé Yuy, me surveille plus ?  
... Bon, à la douche !

*******

Miroir mon beau miroir... dis moi qui je suis...

Visage rond, effectivement, et yeux violets, donc, cheveux châtains, longs. Pommettes saillantes, légères fossettes quand je souris. Pas vraiment que le coeur y soit mais bon, faut bien faire des tests.  
Un peu pâle, pas trop de cernes, j'aurais quand même besoin de me refaire une santé, au soleil de préférence. Des vacances... Non, vraiment pas ? Plus tard alors, hein ? Pas trop quand même, parce que ça urge !  
Je soupire...  
Légère rectification, je dois plutôt peser 45 kilos que 50... Définitivement pas plus d'1 mètre 65. Bon, je suis un ado en pleine croissance... Oui, je suis bien un ado et j'espère bien grandir encore un peu !  
J'ai une carrure plus prononcée que celle de Yuy ; plus large d'épaule quoi. Mes muscles se dessinent doucement, mais lui, ce serait plutôt le genre compact, pour ce que j'ai pu en deviner. Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu me clouer au sol comme ça... Mouais, on va arrêter d'y revenir, j'aime pas trop repenser à cet épisode...  
  
J'ai des cicatrices.  
Pour l'instant, je suis torse-nu, je sais pas dans quel état sont mes jambes mais... j'ai des cicatrices.  
Bon, je suis pas encore Frankeinstein hein, rassurez-vous, mais quand même, c'est pas normal.  
La plupart sont de simples traces ou légères coupures. J'en ai aussi sur le visage, un peu, mais celles-ci devraient se résorber. Je suppose que j'ai dû me protéger le visage par réflexe, lors de l'explosion.  
Je sais toujours pas ce qui a explosé, tiens, au fait...  
Quelques traces de coups aussi, divers brûlures, bleus et contusions, non, ils ne datent pas d'hier. Par contre, j'ai encore un peu mal à l'épaule si je la bouge, et à la main quand je la plie. Les reins, ça va.  
J'ai une cicatrice sur le ventre, celle-là a été recousue. Et elle n'est pas due à une appendicectomie.  
J'ai deux traces bizarres dans le dos. Pas recousues, mais la peau a morflé à cet endroit. Y'a longtemps.  
Une autre, recousue cette fois, sur le bras droit, un peu au dessus du coude. Celle-ci est encore légèrement rosée et brillante. Récente ? M'en souviens pas...  
  
Pourquoi j'ai toutes ces marques ? Certaines sont déjà anciennes, quel genre de vie j'ai mené pour... récolter ça ?  
Il sait. Je suis sûr qu'il sait ! La prochaine fois que je croise le sorbet nippon dans le couloir, j'vous jure que je lui fais cracher le morceau ! Il doit me dire ! Je peux pas rester comme ça, je dois comprendre, je veux comprendre !  
... Il est Japonais, Yuy ? Ça se voit qu'il est Asiatique, en partie du moins, mais... Hum, Blondie a dû le mentionner à un moment ou à un autre...  
Quelle enfance j'ai pu avoir pour...  
Je secoue énergiquement la tête. Je ne trouverai pas les réponses tout seul. Et en attendant, je me suis toujours pas lavé.  
Je lorgne du côté de la porte... Je ferme le verrou ou pas ? ... Bof, moi j'm'en fous, j'suis pas pudique.  
Oust le fute ! Bonne surprise, pas de réels dommages du côté inférieur !  
Qu'est-ce que je fais pour mes bandages ? Vaut p'être mieux que je les garde pour me laver, de toute façon faudra que je les refasse après. Ou peut-être que Yuy s'en chargera... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Peux très bien me démerder tout seul, pas besoin de lui ! C'est la faim qui me fait penser n'importe quoi, ouais...

Je me glisse sous la douche _ enfin ! _ avec armes et bagages. Savon, shampooing et gant je veux dire. Je vais commencer par les cheveux, je sens que ça va être galère...  
Aaaah ! De l'eau chaude ! Bon Dieu ça fait du bien !! J'aurais bien envie de m'éterniser sous le jet fumant mais je suis le dernier à passer j'imagine, doit pas tellement rester de réserve dans le ballon et j'ai franchement pas envie de devoir me rincer à l'eau gelée, surtout pas avec la crinière que je me trimballe derrière !  
J'ai vraiment les cheveux longs. Non, je veux dire : vraiment ! Déjà nattés, mais une fois libres, c'est encore pire ! Ils me descendent jusqu'aux genoux, z'imaginez un peu la masse que ça représente ? J'dois coûter une fortune en shampooing !  
Le leur est au lait d'amande douce. La fragrance est agréable mais c'est pas ma préférée. J'aime d'avantage les odeurs plus fruitées... ou l'argile verte, oui, ça sent vraiment bon, l'argile verte ! Tiens, j'ai même pas eu la curiosité de renifler le flacon de secours de ma trousse, hier soir... Le ferai tout à l'heure. En attendant, je frotte, gratte, malaxe, bref, je shampooine.  
Pourquoi j'ai les cheveux si longs au fait ? J'espère qu'ils sont pas à tendance grasse, parce que si je dois les laver tous les deux jours...  
Quel plaisir quand même de sentir la mousse glisser sur ma peau !  
Hum, et le gant est rêche, comme je les aime, ça gratte, c'est l'pied, puté, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je m'étais pas lavé ! Enjoy enjoy ! Dommage que je puisse vraiment pas profiter de l'eau un maximum. J'espère que j'aurai bientôt l'occaz de prendre un bain...

Je m'essore les cheveux le plus que je peux, me sèche à moitié à l'aide de mon gant puis retords encore mes cheveux. Au moins comme ça je tremperai pas trop mes serviettes. C'est quand même bien vu de m'en avoir filé deux.  
Avec l'une, j'empaquette mes cheveux autant que possible. L'équilibre est pas très stable mais pour l'instant, ça tient. Je me sèche vigoureusement avec la deuxième puis la noue autour de ma taille. Propre et luisant comme un sou neuf ! Presque une renaissance.  
J'ouvre le placard où Yuy avait pris la trousse de soin hier soir et refais mes bandages. C'est quand même vrai que seul, c'est pas évident. Bon, la main gauche est dans un état relativement déplorable et je mets autant de bande que Yuy la veille. Pour la droite... Elle est encore sensible mais en bonne voie de guérison. Vaut peut-être quand même mieux mettre un bandage pour aujourd'hui encore, mais le plus léger possible, histoire de pas trop être handicapé... Juste pour la protéger et la garder propre. Heureusement, je suis droitier.  
Ensuite, je retourne dans la chambre.  
La maison est totalement silencieuse, où y sont tous passés ?  
Je m'assois sur la chaise et entreprends la longue, fastidieuse et chiante tâche de me démêler les cheveux. C'est là qu'on va voir si ma brosse est efficace... Vais en avoir pour des heures...

Je brosse je brosse je brosse. Ouch ! Saloperie de noeuds !  
Je brosse je brosse je brosse. Encore un, fait chier.  
Je brosse je brosse je br...aieuuuh ! Bordel mais y'a que ça ou quoi ? Et le démêlant, y pouvaient pas y penser aussi, hein ? Ça existent, les 2-en-1 quand même !  
Je brosse.  
Brosse brosse...  
Brosse...  
...  
Soupir.  
Brosse brosse. Je brosse, tu brosses _ aïe _ il ou elle brosse, nous brossons, vous brossez... Assez !! Cette fois j'en ai marre !  
J'enfile un boxer et l'un des pantalons, jette la serviette sur mon épaule et pars en quête. Direction : le salon. L'en reste forcément au moins un, forcément. Ou dans la cuisine peut-être. Peu importe, j'aurai vite fait le tour.  
Salon. Bingo : Nicolas et Pimprenelle ! Nan, sérieusement, répétez pas les surnoms...  
Ils sont tous les deux en train de lire, Chang sur le divan (qui doit aussi lui servir de lit) et Barton dans le fauteuil, juste en face de la porte. Ils lèvent chacun les yeux à mon entrée et j'ai le droit à une double inclinaison de menton.  
Hum, j'dois dire bonjour vous croyez ?  
- Où est Heero ?  
Ils me regardent et ne disent rien. Quoi, c'est ma tenue qui pose problème ? J'les aurais pas cru si prudes !  
Finalement Barton se décide, alléluia !  
- Réapprovisionnement avec Quatre.  
Oh...  
- Ah.  
- Quatre t'a laissé à manger dans la cuisine.  
Ah ? Hum, c'est... gentil à lui...  
Ils replongent en apnée littéraire.  
- Y'a une paire de ciseaux dans le coin ?  
Les deux têtes refont surface, Barton plus lentement, mais c'est Chang qui demande, d'un air suspicieux :  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
Est-il abonné à cette phrase ?  
J'empoigne l'objet de toutes mes malédictions et l'agite en l'air, arrosant un peu le sol.  
- Pour couper ça une bonne fois pour toute.  
Et sa mâchoire s'affaisse. Bizarre. Fun, mais bizarre.  
- Regarde dans la cuisine, me répond Barton, et Chang sursaute sur son canapé en s'exclamant "Barton !".  
Mais c'est quoi son problème au Chintock ? Il a peur que je joue les éventreurs en les coursant dans toute la maison avec des ciseaux ? Sans rire...  
- Thanks..., je fais quand même.  
Je quitte la pièce en entendant Chang demander à Barton pourquoi il a dit ça. Dit quoi, me répondre ? Hellooo-o ! C'est pas moi le psychopathe dans cette maison !

J'essaye de pas trop faire attention à l'assiette qui n'attend plus que moi _ j'ai faim !! _ et fouille un peu partout. Oh, juste une banane peut-être ? J'aime les bananes et puisqu'il semble rester une rescapée du pique-nique d'hier...  
  
Oh-Mon-Dieu ! Putain que c'est bon ! C'est tellement bon que je m'écroule sur une chaise le temps d'en savourer les deux premières bouchées. Je sais pas si c'est parce que je crève la dalle ou quoi, mais c'est la meilleure banane que j'ai jamais mangée. La meilleure de tous les temps.  
Paix à son âme.  
L'assiette me fait de l'oeil. Non non non, j'ai les cheveux qui me dégoulinent dans le dos, et ça, ça peut pas attendre. Donc, je refouille un peu partout, trouve la poubelle pour ma pelure, découvre le tiroir à couverts... Bon à savoir. Y'a bien des couteaux mais euh, p'être pas quand même, pas envie de totalement me charcuter la tête non plus.  
Je fouille encore. Quelques conserves, un paquet de chips _ oh, des chips ! Non non non non non. Après.  
...  
Bon, je prends le paquet, juste histoire de le mettre en sécurité dans ma chambre. Mais promis, j'y touche pas... tout de suite.  
Je poursuis mon exploration, rarement vu un frigo aussi vide. Non, je ne pensais pas trouver des ciseaux dans le frigo, c'était juste pour... oh ça va hein, lâchez-moi un peu là !  
Bref, il est vide. Logique me direz-vous, si personne n'est venu ici depuis un ou deux mois. Oh vous savez ce que j'aimerais ? Une omelette ! Baveuse à souhait et tout et tout ! Oh oui, une omelette ! ... Bref !!  
Je replonge dans les profondeurs abyssales de la cuisine et au bout de cinq minutes, je finis par remonter à la surface l'objet de mes désirs. Ha ha ha ! Yeees !! Je sens que j'ai un sourire limite psycho _ oh, je pourrais peut-être le montrer à Chang, histoire de rigoler un peu ?  
Nan, je préfère en finir avec cette corvée, mon fute commence à être trempé lui aussi, quelle plaie !  
Plus pour longtemps.  
Je retourne dans la salle d'eau, parce que c'est la seule pièce à avoir un miroir, sans oublier de déposer mon paquet de chips au passage. J'en salive d'avance. Bon, à l'heure actuelle, n'importe quoi me ferait saliver, mais là n'est pas la question. Salle de bain, donc. J'achève de me démêler les cheveux _ bin vi, faut bien _ puis m'observe un peu dans la glace. J'ai ni la technique ni le matériel pour me faire un truc élaboré. Me demande si une coupe en brosse m'irait ?  
Bon, de toute façon, je ne le tenterai pas moi-même. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?  
Pas de coupe au bol, ça, c'est sûr !  
Je garde la frange ou pas ? Hum... Je lève la main pour dégager mon front, m'observe sous plusieurs angles... On garde la frange.  
Je chope l'extrémité de ma tignasse et la remonte, pour juger de l'effet si je me contente de raccourcir. Re-hum. Si c'est pour avoir la même coupe au final, juste en moins long, l'intérêt est plutôt limité. Et si je coupe trop court, je pourrai même plus les attacher, ce qui deviendra encore plus chiant. Et c'est pas l'but.  
Bon, alors...  
Couper court, un peu ébouriffé? Sans frange dans ce cas. Attendez que je visualise...  
Errrkkss !! No way !!  
... Et si je coupais là, en laissant quelques longueurs ici ?  
Bof.  
Ou comme ça peut-être ?  
Non j'ai rien dit !  
Merde, doit bien y avoir une autre coupe qui me convienne et que je puisse me faire moi-même non ?  
Et comme ça, en coupant ici et là? ... Et avoir la même coupe que Winner ? JAMAIS !  
Oh, et si je faisais ça et...  
...  
... !!!  
Bon, vous savez quoi ? Rien ne presse ! Après tout, maintenant qu'ils sont démêlés, je peux tout aussi bien les renatter (comme ça y s'emmêleront pas de nouveau) et pis voilà ! Cette histoire demande réflexion et les mains expertes d'un professionnel.  
J'avais repéré des élastiques dans ma trousse. Une natte fera parfaitement l'affaire pour l'instant. Point. Manger. Maintenant. Sus à l'ennemi !

*******

Je revis.  
Si si, j'vous jure, je revis.  
Je sais pas ce que c'est au juste, probablement un simple assemblage de restes, mais c'est le meilleur repas de ma vie.   
Bon, c'est vrai que le fait que je me souvienne pas des autres aide un peu, mais quand même  
Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai encore un peu faim. Je garde mes chips pour plus tard _ mieux vaut toujours avoir un plan de secours, mais j'espère que Yuy va bientôt revenir avec une tonne de bouffe. Me demande s'il aura acheté des pommes de terre. C'est que j'ai pas oublié mon omelette moi !  
Oh j'espère que je sais faire les omelettes !

Une fois repu _ j'évalue l'heure à environ midi, peut-être un peu plus tôt, mais bref, une fois repu donc, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Yuy a pas l'air d'avoir laissé d'instruction, je suppose qu'il n'est même pas question d'envisager une p'tite ballade en forêt, y'a pas la télé ni rien d'un tant soit peu moderne (pas moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur), bref, je m'ennuie. J'erre un peu dans la maison, ce qui me prend pas bien longtemps mais me permet, à ma plus grande joie, de croiser Chang. Il s'arrête en me voyant et à l'air... soulagé ? Vous savez, je retire tout ce que j'ai pensé sur Winner, c'est Chang le plus louche de tous.   
Quoiqu'il en soit, je finis par échouer _ seul _ dans le salon, avec mon soi-disant bouquin. C'est ça ou la Bible, et bien qu'il paraisse que ce soit une chouette histoire avec beaucoup d'action, de grands sentiments, de belles idées et tout et tout, étrangement, ça me tente pas trop. Sans vouloir blasphémer.  
Hors donc, je (re)commence à lire Pearl of Sorrow. En avançant dans ma lecture, j'entends distraitement du bruit dans la cuisine. Probablement mes baby-sitters qui se restaurent. Au moins, j'aurai pu savourer mon repas sans avoir à supporter leur si charmante compagnie. L'avantage d'être décalé...  
Je lis encore...  
Je vous raconte l'histoire ?  
Alors, au début, y'a cette fille, Kara, 17 ans, belle comme tout, sale caractère, sympathique au lecteur, plutôt marrante et un peu mise à l'écart par son clan. Bref, l'héroïne quoi. Ça a l'air de se passer dans un monde mi-médiéval mi-fantasy. Kara fait partie d'une sorte de groupe de nomades, proches de la nature, chassant ce dont ils ont besoin, des gentils donc.  
Les trois premiers chapitres plantent le décors et les perso qui entourent Kara. Y'a aussi une histoire de "Passage" qu'elle doit bientôt subir mais la nature de la chose est pas encore très claire. Ça semble être à mis chemin entre l'épreuve initiatique et le jugement divin. Bien que Kara soit assez excitée par son Passage, il est clairement sous-entendu que ce sera pas une partie de plaisir. Mis à part ça, on sait que Kara est un peu spéciale _ donc un peu rejetée _ mais on ignore encore au juste en quoi. Son oncle, car bien sûr elle n'a pas de parents, semble en savoir plus qu'il ne veut bien en dire.  
A plusieurs centaines de lieues de là, on fait la connaissance de Iolan, brave gars par excellence, un peu (beaucoup) naïf mais gentil, un poil peureux aussi, mais gentil. Autant dire que : 1) il va salement morfler et se révéler être quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, et accessoirement sauver le monde, et 2) il finit avec Kara à la fin de l'histoire, voire avant, selon le degré de sadisme de l'auteur.  
Oui, j'aime bien faire des pronostics sur le déroulement à venir de l'histoire...  
On a pas encore entendu parler de perle mais vu le contexte général, je pense qu'il doit s'agir en réalité d'une pierre magique, ou quelque chose d'approchant.  
Bon, le scénar est pas bien transcendant pour l'instant mais le style est plutôt cool, les perso vraiment sympa et les descriptions suffisamment bien faites pour qu'on se fasse pas chier en les lisant. Je me sens plus proche de Kara que de Iolan ; c'est un peu bizarre de s'identifier à une fille, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle fait assez garçon manqué alors que Iolan manque un peu de caractère... Pour l'instant.  
J'en suis au moment où le maître de Iolan, une sorte de prêtre/médecin/sorcier, le fait appeler. Si vous voulez mon avis, les emmerdes commencent...  
Et je croyais pas si bien dire, puisque Chang vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Je l'ignore royalement, bien sûr, fixant mon attention sur mon bouquin, mais il me regarde et ça me stresse. C'est comme... vous savez, quand quelqu'un lit par dessus votre épaule, insupportable hein ? Bin tout pareil, ça fait cinq fois que je relis la même phrase, et j'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.   
Chang s'approche de quelques pas. Faire semblant de lire, à défaut d'y parvenir pour de bon...  
- Que lis-tu ?  
Je crois que c'est la troisième fois en tout qu'il me pose une question, et à chaque fois, c'est une question con.  
- Un livre.  
Silence.  
- C'est bien ?  
- Pas mal.  
Pause.  
- Ça raconte quoi ?  
Okay, il a décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout. Je relève lentement les yeux vers lui et lui dis d'un ton acerbe (oui, j'aime bien) :  
- Peut-être que si tu me laissais lire je pourrais le savoir ?  
Et je replonge dans ma lecture. A la périphérie de ma vision, je vois qu'il a serré les poings. Ah !  
Je sens qu'il m'observe toujours, et je fais exprès de tourner la page avec nonchalance, toujours pour lui faire croire que j'arrive à lire malgré sa présence. Et là, il se remet à parler.  
- De la science-fiction hein ? Je suppose qu'il ne fallait pas espérer que tu puisse lire autre chose.  
Il change de tactique là ; y me cherche ?  
- Un ramassis de stupidité, ajoute-t-il.  
Note à moi-même : ne pas lui faire bouffer le livre avant d'être arrivé à la fin.  
- C'est affligeant, continue-t-il d'un ton méprisant.  
Question : si je saute directement à la dernière page et la lis, je pourrai lui fourrer mon bouquin dans la gueule ?  
- Quand commenceras-tu à t'intéresser à ce qui est vraiment important Maxwell ?  
Mes mains se crispent. Garder son calme. Ne pas bousiller la couverture.  
Je lève de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Très lentement.  
- Oh mais je m'intéresserais avec plaisir à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur si certaines personnes ne faisaient pas tout pour m'empêcher de me tenir informé...  
- Comme si tu t'étais jamais soucié des enjeux actuels.  
Oh pu-té, je vais commettre un meurtre.  
Je plisse les yeux et étudie son expression. Il... Il me cherche vraiment ! Non, je veux dire, il cherche délibérément à me faire réagir, il cherche intentionnellement la bagarre, il _veut_ que je lui saute à la jugulaire ! Je sais pas pourquoi il me provoque mais je sais que je lui ferai pas ce plaisir. D'autant que je suis sûr que ce qu'il vient de dire est faux.  
J'ai récolté suffisamment d'indices pour savoir qu'on est pas de simple boy-scouts. Je sais aussi qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et qu'ils/qu'on y a notre part, sinon je ne me serais pas réveillé au milieu de militaires, sinon on ne se cacherait pas au milieu d'une forêt.  
Alors quelque soit la merde dans laquelle je me suis fourré, je suis _sûr_ que je me tiendrais informé. Ne serait-ce que pour une simple question de survie. Ne serait-ce aussi que parce que si je m'en foutais avant, je ne m'y intéresserais pas maintenant. Donc, il ment, il n'a dit ça que pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais je me tiendrai en dehors de cette partie-là.  
Ignorons les simples d'esprit, ils finiront par aller voir ailleurs.  
Je le regarde encore et détends mon visage, faisant légèrement se relever le coin droit de mes lèvres. Puis comme si de rien n'était, je reprends ma lecture et l'ignore.  
Il quitte rapidement la pièce. Mon sourire s'accentue...  
  
Donc, le maître de Iolan l'informe que quelque chose de terrible semble de tramer dans le Sud. Pour notice, Sud = Kara. Vous passe les détails. Côté jeune fille en fleur, on a des yeux qui observent Kara. Je balance encore entre une bestiole affamée et/ou envoyée par un méchant, ou une sorte de créature humanoïde qui finira par rejoindre notre troupe de futurs aventuriers. Bref. Loin du soucis de sauver le monde, Kara se prépare, avec deux autres gars, à subir son Passage.  
On arrive au soir proprement dit, où tout le clan se réunit et raconte de vieilles histoires. Alors là, on a plusieurs options : soit on a carrément la légende de la Perle (mah ce serait un peu trop facile, ne ?), soit on a un mythe de la-chose-grave-qui-se-trame-dans-le-Sud (mais dit plus subtilement que ça bien sûr, à grand renfort de métaphores et tout et tout), soit on a une prophétie tordue sur la suite du scénar (Kara, ma fille, ouvre tes oreilles), soit enfin il y aura quelque part _the_ indice qui leur permettra de sauver la Création à la fin (Kara, réveille-toi j'ai dit !). Ou alors, l'auteur me sortira le méga coup de théâtre du genre les gentils sont en fait les méchants, ou encore tout le monde crève à la fin, mais franchement, j'apprécierais pas des masses. Je tiens à mon "happy end" moi !  
Bref, alors que je suis en pleine spéculation, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Winner marmonner quelque chose. Génial ! La bouffe est arrivée ! Quelle heure il est ? 15 heures ? Me taperais bien un p'tit goûter en tout cas, moi !  
Je comprends pas ce que dit Blondinet, mais la voix d'une fille lui répond. Tiens tiens...  
- Ce n'est pas grave Quatre, ce n'est pas exactement comme si nous étions amis...  
Uh ?  
Quelques bruits de sacs plastiques et de portes qu'on ouvre et ferme me parviennent avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte que j'avais été fermer après le départ de Chang. Comme je me sens plus prisonnier qu'autre chose ici, je suppose que j'ai pas tellement l'opportunité d'accorder ou non mon hospitalité. Il se casserait si je lui disais "va-t'en !" ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'autorise personne à entrer, ce qu'il fait néanmoins. Je glisse mon index dans mon livre pour marquer ma page (mais où est mon papier avec le numéro de téléphone ?) et reporte mon attention sur lui. Sur eux.  
Blondinet me dit bonjour, je hoche à peine la tête. La fille derrière lui me sourit poliment. Blonde, yeux bleu clair, environ notre âge et notre taille. Elle porte un col roulé rose très pâle, moulant mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit sexy mais pas vulgaire. Le rose est loin d'être ma couleur préférée, mais je dois reconnaître que sur elle ça rend plutôt bien, ça s'accorde avec sa carnation. Idem pour Winner, tiens, lui aussi porte des chemises roses... C'est une couleur que_ je_ ne pourrais vraiment pas mettre !  
Une jupe noire, ou plutôt bleu marine, plissée et qui s'arrête juste au-dessus des genoux, vient compléter sa tenue. Elle a... comment dire ? Un bon maintien.  
Elle s'avance vers moi, sourire aux lèvres, stoppe juste devant moi et me tend la main.  
- Bonjour, je suis Relena Darlian Peacecraft, s'introduit-elle.  
Au secours, encore un nom à rallonge !  
Je lui serre la main et lui retourne son bonjour et son sourire. Sa poigne est ferme et franche, mais malgré tout féminine. Un bon point pour elle.  
Je ne me présente pas puisqu'elle doit mieux savoir que moi qui je suis.  
- Vous n'êtes pas la nourriture que je m'attendais à voir arriver, je lui dis à la place, après avoir relâché sa main, et ses yeux s'arrondissent.  
- Pardon ?  
- Barton a dit... oh, laissez tomber.  
Elle reste indécise quelques secondes, ou pensive peut-être, parce qu'elle ne se retourne pas vers Blondie pour le consulter du regard, elle continue de me regarder, moi. Finalement, elle me demande si elle peut s'asseoir. D'un geste de la main, je l'y invite, me décalant un peu pour lui faire de la place sur le divan. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon livre pour mémoriser la page, puis le referme.  
- Je peux t'appeler Duo ? me demande-t-elle alors.  
Je hausse les épaules. Pour ce que ça change. Et puis tout le monde le fait alors une de plus ou de moins... Mais j'apprécie quand même qu'elle ait posé la question. A moins qu'elle ne m'ait demandé si elle pouvait utiliser mon prénom plutôt que mon nom de famille...  
Winner se racle la gorge.  
- Je vais vous laisser discuter, je serai dans la cuisine... euh, à ranger les courses...  
Re-uh ? Discuter ? C'est nouveau ça !  
Il reste néanmoins agréable de savoir qu'il n'a pas fait _que_ ramener une fille à la "maison"...  
Elle sourit en le remerciant puis se retourne vers moi et sourit encore un peu plus. Winner quitte la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.   
Je la fixe à mon tour, ou disons plutôt que je l'étudie. M'attendais pas à l'arrivée d'un nouveau joueur.  
- Les garçons m'ont expliquée la situation, commence-t-elle.  
- Tu es plus chanceuse que moi alors, si on t'explique quelque chose.  
Elle m'a tutoyé, je m'aligne...  
- C'est pour cela que je suis venue. Heero pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit moi qui te parle.   
- Pourquoi ?   
- Pourquoi moi ?  
Je hoche la tête.  
- Hum. Je crois qu'il pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un de plus... neutre ?  
- Je vois. Après tout, ce n'est pas exactement comme si nous étions amis.  
Elle rougit et baisse les yeux, visiblement embarrassée d'avoir été entendue. Elle n'évite pas mon regard longtemps, cependant. Un autre bon point pour elle.  
- Je voulais simplement dire que nous n'avons jamais été très proches. Nous ne nous sommes vus que peu de fois et n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de... hmm...  
- Construire une véritable relation amicale ?  
Elle acquiesce.  
- Les circonstances ne s'y sont pas prêtées.  
- Je vois, je dis, et le ton de ma voix lui fait comprendre que je ne me sens pas offensé par ses paroles. Après tout, ce n'est pas non plus comme si je me souvenais d'elle...  
- Quatre me disais que tu ne me reconnaîtrais probablement pas, mais je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Je veux dire, si tu ne te souviens pas d'_eux_, pourquoi te souviendrais-tu de _moi_ ?  
- En effet..., je fais, un peu gêné quand même de la situation. On... se connaît depuis combien de temps ?  
Elle prend un air pensif et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Mignonne...  
- Environ un an et demi...  
Hum...  
- Donc... tu es là pour me parler ?  
Elle acquiesce de nouveau.  
- J'étais inquiète, j'étais venue aux nouvelles... J'ignore ce que Heero leur a dit, mais les professeurs ont dit vouloir essayer de te... "récupérer". Heero a pensé qu'il valait mieux que je me charge de répondre à tes questions, autant que je le peux, parce que... je suis moins impliquée, j'imagine.  
Dit plus clairement : ils savent exactement ce qu'elle ne pourra pas me révéler tout simplement parce qu'elle l'ignore elle-même.  
- Très bien, alors : qui sont les professeurs, ça veut dire quoi "me récupérer" et me récupérer pour faire quoi ?  
Elle se retient de rire et s'accorde un sourire amusé.  
- Les professeurs sont... vos... mentors ? Je pense qu'on peut le dire comme ça. Quant à tes deux autres questions... hum..., hésite-t-elle ; déjà.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit d'y répondre ? je lui demande alors que le silence commence à durer un peu trop longtemps à mon goût.  
- Non, ce n'est pas cela, je cherche un moyen de t'expliquer mais il me semble que quoique je dise, il y a toujours quelque chose à dire avant.  
- Oh...  
- Voyons... je me demande si le mieux ne serait pas une petite révision d'Histoire ? Aussi subjective et partielle sois-je, bien entendu...  
Je pourrais difficilement dire que l'idée ne me plaît pas, c'est la meilleure proposition que l'on m'ait faite depuis... Et bien, depuis toujours en fait. Et mon sourire doit de lui faire comprendre.  
- Et bien, de quoi te souviens-tu au juste ?  
- Faisons les choses plus simplement : commence depuis le début et je t'arrêterai si ça m'est familier. C'est seulement que... il y a des choses que je sais mais je ne sais pas que je les sais, tu vois ?  
- Je pense comprendre, oui.  
- Il se passe des choses, dehors.  
Elle comprend rapidement ce que je veux dire par "dehors".  
- Oui.  
- Une guerre ?  
Elle réfléchit une seconde.  
- Oui, une guerre.  
- Et... on y est impliqué.  
- Oui.  
- Je vois...  
Je classe brièvement mes fiches mentales, cochant les hypothèses qui se trouvent être vérifiées.  
- Vas-y, raconte-moi contre qui on se bat et comment ça a commencé. N'hésite pas à remonter loin.  
Elle hoche la tête et prend une grande inspiration, qu'elle bloque un instant avant de la relâcher. Elle bouge alors sur elle-même pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Je l'imite sur ce dernier point.  
- Il y a environ deux cents ans, l'Homme a entreprit de coloniser l'espace...  
Je hoche la tête. Terre, colonies spatiales, jusque là, je suis...  
- En AC022, la construction de la première colonie a débuté, au point Lagrange 1. Quelques décennies plus tard, en AC050, quatre autres projets de construction ont vu le jour mais il a fallu attendre l'année 102 pour que L1 soit achevée. A cette époque, de nombreux conflits règnent sur Terre, ce qui n'empêche pas _ ou peut-être entraîne ? _ des émigrations massives vers l'espace de se produire.   
Afin d'unifier les différentes nations terrestres, des pourparlers ont lieu. Ils aboutissent à la formation de l'Alliance terrestre en AC133.  
L'Alliance, oui... Mais c'est déjà plus flou...  
Je lui fais signe de poursuivre.  
- Rapidement, une force militaire de l'Alliance terrestre est créée. Pour... maintenir l'ordre, fait-elle avec un geste évasif de la main. Une à une, les nations de la Terre rejoignent l'Alliance.  
- Et les colonies ?  
- Etant rattachées aux nations qui les a financées, elles suivent bien entendu le mouvement.  
- De gré ou de force...  
Elle n'a pas besoin de me répondre. Oui, les colonies ont toujours subi le joug de la Terre. Je sens une brusque colère monter en moi.  
D'un air interrogatif, elle me demande si elle peut continuer son récit. Je lui fais signe que oui.  
- Je pense commencer à être subjective à partir de cet instant, bien qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais d'avantage préoccupée par savoir si ma robe d'anniversaire serait prête dans les temps que par les conflits qui couvaient entre la Terre et l'espace.  
- Je n'irai certainement pas te reprocher d'être une jeune fille normale...  
Elle a un léger sourire et prend un air pensif alors qu'il ne transforme rapidement en petit pouffement. Je me demande à quoi elle a repensé à l'instant et si j'étais présent ce jour-là.  
Elle secoue ensuite la tête avec un air d'auto-dérision.  
- Où en étais-je ?  
- L'Alliance...  
- Ah, oui, l'Alliance... L'Alliance envoie une partie de ses forces dans l'espace, toujours dans le but de veiller au maintien de l'ordre et à la sécurité de ses citoyens. Rapidement, l'Alliance étend son... influence.  
- Contrôle.  
Elle hausse les épaules. Elle a raison, peu importe les mots utilisés ici, nous comprenons tous deux de quoi il retourne.  
- Les années passent, un second boom d'émigrations vers l'espace a lieu alors que l'Alliance resserre de plus en plus la bride. Les colonies se choisissent un représentant. Il parvient à rassembler toutes les colonies derrière lui et sa politique de démilitarisation et de non-violence est soutenue par un grand nombre, même chez les nations de la Terre.  
Elle marque une pause et me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard s'est légèrement allumé.  
- Il s'appelait Heero Yuy.  
- Heero ?? Heero... Yuy ?  
Elle hoche la tête, vaguement amusée par ma prévisible _ et attendue _ réaction.  
- Pas le nôtre bien sûr ; notre Heero s'est nommé d'après lui.  
- Heero... C'est pas son vrai nom alors ?  
Elle m'étudie un instant, et son sourire a disparu.  
- Il l'est pour nous.  
Hum... peut-être, mais pour lui ?  
- Peu après, reprend-elle, une organisation militaire privée, OZ, financée par la fondation Romefeller, commence à développer de nouvelles armes, les Mobil Suits.  
- Oui... Je... vois ce que c'est...  
Je me sens brusquement mal à l'aise.  
- Heero Yuy va sur Terre et répand son message de paix. Il prône le pacifisme total...  
De nouveau, ses yeux brillent de résolution, peut-être aussi d'admiration.  
- ... Il est assassiné l'année suivante. C'était il y a environ vingt ans. A la suite de cela, les Mobil Suits sont pour la première fois utilisées comme machines de guerre...  
Ses poings se crispent sur ses genoux...  
- ... et les communications entre les colonies sont coupées.  
- Totalement ?  
- Oui.  
Bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose cloche ici. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle mente pourtant, mais j'ai la sensation que quelque chose est incorrect. Ou pas tout à fait exact...  
- L'Alliance continue d'étendre son emprise, aussi bien sur les colonies que sur les nations terrestres qui prônaient elles aussi le pacifisme total. Mon pays natal, Sank, est mis à feu et à sang, la famille royale est exécutée, ainsi que leurs ministres et une partie de la population.  
- Sank... J'y suis déjà allé...  
- Tu t'en souviens ? s'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste, ou excitée peut-être.  
- Non, mais à moins que leurs pressings ne soient mondialement connus, je sais que j'y suis déjà allé.  
Elle me regarde, complètement perplexe, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
- J'ai trouvé un prospectus dans l'une de mes poches, j'éprouve le besoin de lui expliquer.  
Elle me fixe encore, les yeux agrandis, puis après une seconde de flottement, prend le parti d'éclater de rire. Elle a un joli rire...  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre du mien !  
Je lui souris, avant de redevenir plus sérieux.  
- Continue Lena, s'il te plaît  
Elle se reprend immédiatement et hoche brièvement la tête.  
- Excuse-moi, soupire-t-elle. Donc, le royaume de Sank est détruit, la capitale n'est plus que ruines et... comment dire ? C'est tout un symbole qui s'écroule, tu comprends ? J'essaye de me montrer à la hauteur pour lui redonner sa splendeur d'antant, et l'espoir, mais... Sank reste, doit rester le symbole du pacifisme dans le cur des hommes ! Si seulement je pouvais... si je savais mieux comment...  
Je pose ma main sur son poing serré pour la calmer.  
- Je suis sûr que tu fais du très bon boulot, princesse...  
Elle secoue la tête puis s'arrête brusquement et me fixe intensément.  
- Qui t'as dit que j'étais une princesse ?  
- Euh... et bien... tu as plus ou moins dit que tu dirigeais le pays à l'heure actuelle non ?  
- La famille royale a été exterminée.  
- Mais tu as dit t'appeler Peacecraft..., je proteste, confus.  
- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était le nom de la famille royale.  
Oh !  
J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.  
- J'ai dû faire un raccourcit... Je me trompe ?  
- Non, je suis bien... Je vois, tu te souviens effectivement de certaines choses sans en avoir vraiment conscience.  
Je grogne, elle sourit.  
- Je trouve ça plutôt encourageant, fait-elle avec un sourire joyeux. Sans compter que je me sens flattée, ajoute-t-elle d'un air moqueur.  
Je grogne encore, et retire ma main que j'avais oubliée. Elle rit doucement, la main devant la bouche, s'efforçant de ne pas pouffer trop visiblement.  
Une princesse... Je savais bien qu'elle avait un certain maintien, une sorte de port, presque naturel. Maintenant que j'y pense, Winner et Chang l'ont aussi, à des degrés et attitudes différents.  
- Bref, reprend-elle. Les années passent encore, OZ gagne de plus en plus d'influence au sein de l'Alliance, parvenant à l'infiltrer totalement, alors que celle-ci établit un contrôle quasi total sur la Terre et l'espace. Jusqu'à ce que les colonies décident de se battre.  
Elle se tait.  
- Et ça nous amène à quand, ça ?  
- Ça nous amène à il y a un an et demi.  
Oh...  
- Je... suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard...  
- Et bien... d'un certain point de vue, si. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Heero, je ne t'aurais probablement jamais rencontré toi, ni les autres d'ailleurs... Je n'aurais jamais - oh !  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Rien, je viens seulement de réaliser à quel point Heero a changé ma vie...  
Humohoh ! Je me demande si elle réalise aussi ce qu'elle vient de dire, là !  
Il y a également cette façon particulière qu'elle a de prononcer son nom, qui diffère de lorsqu'elle parle de l'autre Heero Yuy. Ce petit flottement dans son regard... Ohohoh ! En a-t-elle seulement conscience ?  
... Et lui ?  
Je la laisserais bien dans ses pensées _ agréables et remplies de bleu, je n'en doute pas, mais il y a encore tellement de choses que je veux savoir !  
- Alors... les colonies... se sont finalement rebellées, je dis, ce qui la tire de sa rêverie.  
- Il serait probablement plus juste de dire qu'un petit groupe de gens extrêmement déterminés ont décidé de libérer les colonies... et de venger la mort de Heero Yuy.  
- Ces personnes... ce sont... eux ? je demande en désignant la porte du menton.  
- Oui, répond-elle sans suivre mon mouvement du regard.  
- C'est... moi ?  
Elle ne répond pas et se contente de me regarder.  
- Alors...je... nous venons des colonies ?  
- Tous les cinq, oui. Heero vient de L1, et Quatre de L4, sa famille est suffisamment connue pour que je le sache.  
- Et moi ?  
Elle prend un air incertain.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre...  
- Dis toujours, je classerai l'info dans les "à vérifier".  
- Je crois que tu viens de L2, dit-elle d'un ton étrange.  
Je fronce les sourcils, essaye d'appeler à moi des images, mais rien, il ne me vient que du noir.  
- A quoi ça ressemble ?  
Elle a un air gêné et se tortille légèrement sur elle-même.  
- Lena ?  
- Et bien, je n'y suis jamais allée... mais... c'est la plus pauvre des colonies...  
Mon visage demeure sans expression à cet instant, je le sais.  
- Très très pauvre, ajoute-t-elle à mi-voix en baissant les yeux.  
Ça veut dire que moi aussi ?  
Je prends une grande inspiration.  
- J'ai de la famille ?  
- Je suis navrée Duo, je l'ignore. Tu n'y as jamais fait allusion devant moi en tout cas.  
J'ai mal au cur tout à coup. Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je me lève brusquement et fais quelques pas dans la pièce.  
Je me demande... Vous savez, ce besoin que j'ai d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête, la nuit... Je me demande... J'ai l'air de savoir me battre, me défendre en tout cas ; bon, Heero est plus fort que moi, peut-être mieux entraîné aussi, et puis il a pas eu à affronter tout ce bleu, lui, aussi ! Bref. J'ai quand même l'air de savoir me débrouiller. Si ça se trouve... Je sais pas au juste par quoi je suis passé, mais ça m'a laissé des marques. Et pourtant, je suis toujours là. Je semble avoir développé un certain instinct de survie. Alors je me demande... C'est vrai, il y a des choses que je sais, point barre, il y a ce que je sais sans savoir que je le sais... Et il y a aussi peut-être des choses que j'ai oubliées mais qui sont malgré tout incrustées tellement profondément en moi que ça influe mes pensées et réactions sans même que j'en ai conscience ?  
Alors peut-être que si je me méfie à ce point d'eux, c'est peut-être pas vraiment contre eux, mais simplement une combinaison entre le fait qu'ils soient dangereux _ d'une manière générale _ et mon propre instinct de survie ?  
J'ai une Bible qui semble avoir traversé l'Enfer, mais je n'ai aucune photo, aucun objet qui pourraient montrer que... Est-ce parce qu'il est trop dangereux d'avoir sur soi des preuves que l'on tient à quelqu'un, ou est-ce parce que... parce qu'il n'y a personne ?   
Je me rends compte que je suis en train de triturer ma natte. Même ça... Est-ce que ça aussi ? Est-ce que j'ai au fond de moi une autre raison d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs que celle de l'esthétisme ? Si je n'ai pas trouvé de coiffure qui me convienne autre que celle-ci, est-ce parce qu'au fond de moi, je suis tout simplement incapable de les couper ? Tout comme j'ai été incapable de tirer sur Yuy hier...  
Ça fait un certain temps que je l'ai en main, peut-être même depuis le début de notre conversation, peut-être même alors que je lisais mon livre, et je n'en avais même pas conscience. Est-ce que Chang était soulagé de voir que je ne les avais pas coupés ?  
Je réalise qu'elle me manquerait... En fait, la seule pensée de la couper m'est à présent insupportable.  
Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

L'effleurement de doigts sur ma joue me ramène brutalement à la réalité. A quel moment je me suis rassis au juste ?  
- Duo ? Ça va ?  
Elle me fixe, une lueur concernée dans le regard, proche de celle de Barton mais en moins dissimulée, avec peut-être un peu d'inquiétude, voire un poil de compassion. La compassion ne me gène pas si elle n'est pas teintée de pitié, ce qui est souvent le cas ; mais pas chez elle. Blondinet éprouve-t-il de la pitié pour moi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la façon dont il me regarde, je sais juste que ça m'énerve lorsqu'il le fait... Me sens vulnérable, comme... exposé...  
Et puis, je me rends compte que j'aime bien Relena...  
- Ça va ? répète-t-elle.  
- ... Je... réfléchissais un peu.  
Elle hoche la tête, soulagée.  
- Comment s'est-on rencontré ?  
- Oh, et bien, j'ai rencontré Heero sur une plage, mais il s'est enfui avant que je ne puisse l'aider. Heero s'enfuyait beaucoup au début...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'intonation qu'elle a mis dans ses mots, ce qui la fait sourire à son tour avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel.  
- Heero s'est retrouvé dans mon école, dans ma classe en fait. Vous changiez souvent d'école à cette époque ; je crois que... c'était pour faciliter vos... activités... Enfin, dès que j'ai vu Heero, je... il y a quelque chose chez lui qui intrigue, on a envie d'en savoir plus...  
- Ce sont ses yeux, je fais.  
- Je crois que c'est un tout, dit-elle, mais moi je sais que ce sont ses yeux. Je l'avais invité à ma fête d'anniversaire qui avait lieu le lendemain, reprend-elle. Comme je te disais, j'étais bien loin d'imaginer tout ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, précise-t-elle, et de l'incertitude, et un peu de tristesse aussi, passent dans son regard.  
- Et moi ? je demande, pour avoir la réponse mais aussi pour couper court aux pensées qui visiblement ne lui sont pas si agréables que ça.  
- J'y viens. En fait, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous connaissiez pas, tous les cinq, avant d'arriver sur Terre. Pour toi et Heero, j'en suis même sûre, glousse-t-elle à demi. Oh, ça n'a rien de drôle, excuse-moi. Donc, Heero a déchiré mon invitation...  
- Ce n'est pas très gentil.  
- Non, rit-elle encore, mais Heero aurait parfois besoin de prendre quelques leçons de tact. Enfin, je ne peux vraiment pas le blâmer pour ça, il n'était pas là pour simplement me servir de cavalier !  
Le lendemain, j'ai appris un peu par hasard qu'on l'avait vu conduire _ à 15 ans ! _ une _ambulance_ en direction du port et je... et bien, j'ai planté mes invités en pleine réception pour le suivre là-bas. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça Duo ! Je... je voulais tellement comprendre, je voulais tellement savoir qui il était vraiment ! Et puis... il ressemblait à un jeune garçon que j'avais rencontré quelques années plus tôt et... Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé mais je me suis toujours demandée...  
Elle balaye l'air d'un geste agacé de la main et reprend le fil premier de ses pensées.  
- Je l'ai donc retrouvé là-bas, en train de placer des charges explosives et... oh, tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était le harceler de questions ! Comme s'il allait me répondre ! Heero, parler ? Ah !  
Nous rions un instant.  
- C'est au moment il me menaçait avec son arme _ j'étais un témoin gênant j'imagine, ou gênante tout court _ que tu es arrivé, et sincèrement, je me suis toujours demandée _d'où_ tu arrivais !  
- Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais alors...  
- Tu as tiré sur Heero pour me protéger, et je me suis interposée entre vous deux.  
- J'ai quoi ? J'ai tiré sur Heero ? Sans dec' ?  
- Deux fois.  
- Merde alors ! Oh, hm ! excuse mon langage.  
Elle pouffe en silence.  
J'ai tiré sur Heero ! Deux fois ! Pourquoi j'en ai été incapable hier alors ?  
En tout cas, je remarque qu'aujourd'hui comme hier, je n'ai jamais été capable de le tuer...  
- Je... mince ! Hey ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie alors !  
- On ne saura jamais si Heero aurait tiré ce jour-là _ et à cet instant, elle prend un air pensif _ mais je pense que je te dois quoiqu'il en soit la vie, oui. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça.  
- Oh, je fais, gêné par son expression, fais comme moi et oublie ça.  
Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et m'observe.  
- Pourquoi tu t'es interposée d'ailleurs, c'était dangereux !  
- Je ne sais pas, je... j'imagine que je... je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. ... Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à mes questions, se reprend-elle avec un sourire plus moqueur.  
La bonne excuse ! Ah ! A d'autres !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là, moi ? Et pourquoi Heero posait une... bombe ?  
- Oh, je...  
Elle fronce les sourcils et réfléchit.  
- Je crois que Heero voulait détruire son Gundam alors que tu voulais le récupérer ?  
- Son... quoi ?  
- Gundam. C'est le nom qu'on donne à vos armures mobiles.  
- Arm... nos... huu ?  
- Vous êtes des pilotes de Gundam, Duo. Vous vous battez contre l'Alliance, contre OZ en fait maintenant parce qu...  
Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je viens seulement de commencer à réaliser. Je me bats.  
Je tue des gens.  
Je regarde mes mains et elles tremblent.  
Combien ? Combien de vies ai-je pris dans cette guerre ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Combien ? Combien de vies, pour... ce qui peut être résumé à une divergence d'opinion ? Et je ne m'en souviens pas. Est-ce que ça me lave de tout péché ou bien est-ce que cela me rend plus monstrueux encore ? Combien de sang sur mes mains ?  
- Duo ?  
Combien d'âmes, Seigneur, combien de fils ai-je tranché ?  
- Duo ?  
Combien de fois ai-je brandi la faux de la Mort ? Combien de fois l'aurais-je encore fait si je n'avais pas eu cet... incident de parcourt ? Combien de morts ce jour où je me suis perdu moi-même ? N'étais-je pas perdu depuis déjà longtemps ?  
- Duo !!  
Ses deux mains emprisonnent mon visage et elle a l'air vraiment très inquiète. Depuis combien de temps m'appelle-t-elle sans parvenir à m'atteindre ?  
- Je suis un assassin, je souffle, hébété.  
- Oh mon Dieu, Duo, je... je suis désolée, je... Oh, j'aurais dû amener les choses autrement, je n'ai pas pensé, oh Duo je suis désolée, je... Seigneur ! Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va aller ?  
Mais je ne peux pas encore lui répondre, parce que je ne sais pas, et je risquerais de lui mentir si je lui disais que oui, juste pour la rassurer. Et je ne mens jamais, vous savez ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je... Je ne me souviens pas, Lena ! J'ai tué des gens, my God ! I... How much ? Combien en un an et demi, avant, même, peut-être, je ne me souviens pas ! I just don't remember ! Comment peut-on oublier le sang ?  
- Duo...  
- Et je... Ce n'est pas moi Lena ! Je... je ne me sens pas... comme ça, je m'en sens incapable ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Relena ! Je ne sais pas qui je suis ! Je... je ne sais pas qui je suis !  
Elle m'attire contre elle et me serre dans ses bras. Sa chaleur... Comme...  
- Calme-toi Duo... Oh, je suis désolée, tellement désolée...  
- Je suis un assassin ? J'ai accepté de me damner pour des raisons dont je ne me souviens même pas, mais le sang demeure n'est-ce pas ?  
Je me redresse pour lui faire face.  
- Le sang ne s'efface jamais. N'est-ce pas ?  
- Duo...  
- Je suis un étranger, Relena, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien, je ne comprends plus rien, j'ai des réactions que je ne m'explique pas, des pensées qui me viennent, je sais, je devine qu'il y a une raison derrière, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'ai parfois des sortes de flashs d'émotions mais je n'arrive pas à les saisir, mais je ne suis pas un assassin, je ne peux pas tuer, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je... j'ai vu hier, même pour sauver ma vie, j'en suis incapable ! Relena, qui suis-je Relena ?  
- Duo... Je... j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question ; toi seul le peux...  
Elle marque une pause.  
- Tu sais..., reprend-elle en murmurant, je pense pouvoir dans une certaine mesure comprendre ce que tu ressens, sur ton identité je veux dire. Quand j'ai... quand j'ai découvert que mon père n'était pas mon père, que j'étais la fille d'un autre homme, mort depuis des années... et l'homme qui m'avait élevée, aimée, est mort dans mes bras... J'ai perdu deux familles de jour-là. Mais il m'a fallu quelques jours pour réaliser à quelque point j'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus rien, moi non plus, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Etais-je une Darlian ou une Peacecraft ? Avais-je passé les quinze ans de ma vie à vivre une imposture ? Avais-je trahi les Peacecraft en les oubliant ? Mon jeune âge était-il une excuse ? Et si je devenais une Peacecraft, est-ce que je ne reniais pas tout ce que mes parents... adoptifs... avaient fait pour moi ? Etait-ce les trahir, eux aussi ? Devais-je devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Le pouvais-je seulement ? Je ne savais plus rien, Duo, tu vois, je ne savais plus qui était Relena.  
- Et maintenant... ? Tu le sais ?  
- Je m'emploie tous les jours à le découvrir, Duo, me répond-elle d'une voix douce et déterminée à la fois.  
Et moi ? Pourrais-je le découvrir ?  
- Reconstruis-toi, Duo, dit-elle comme pour répondre à ma dernière pensée. Toi seul peux décider qui tu es et qui tu seras.  
- Mais que faire pour celui que j'étais ?  
Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et baisse les yeux.  
- Je... ne sais pas, avoue-t-elle dans un souffle, et nous restons silencieux, moi, contemplant le néant, l'horreur de ma vie, et elle... je ne sais pas, à quoi pense-t-elle ? A sa propre souffrance ?  
- Tu sais..., murmure-t-elle encore...  
Ou à comment m'aider ?  
- Tu sais, à cette époque, quand je me sentais perdue, je... Hum, je... Je pensais beaucoup à Heero, rougit-elle. Je veux dire... Je me sentais tellement misérable, et il était tellement fort ! Il _est _tellement fort ! Tellement brillant ! Heero est une étoile... Alors je voulais être forte, moi aussi, comme lui, lui montrer que moi aussi, je pouvais être forte, je voulais pouvoir lui montrer, le jour où je le reverrai... Heero m'a beaucoup aidé, beaucoup soutenue. Il ne le sait pas ; mais penser à lui... m'a été salutaire, je pense. Il était la seule personne à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher. Mes.. amis...  
Elle soupire et chasse l'air de sa main, une fois de plus, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.  
- Mais toi, Duo, toi tu as des gens qui sont là et qui veulent t'aider. Même si tu ne les considères pl... pas comme tes amis, ils sont là pour t'aider, dit-elle, et je me demande ce qu'ont bien pu exactement lui dire Yuy et Winner lorsqu'ils lui expliquaient la "situation"...  
- J'ai changé ?  
- P... pardon ?  
- Je suis différent ?  
Elle me fixe, légèrement confuse, déroutée peut-être par le brusque changement de sujet.  
- En quoi suis-je différent ?  
- Tu souris moins.  
- Uh ?  
- Tu... et bien, tu souris, mais c'est différent, c'est... comment dire ?  
Elle cherche longtemps ses mots, et finis par ne pas les trouver.  
- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, ce n'est pas que c'est moins sincère, ou moins spontané, mais c'est... différent. Moins... gai ? Tu ris moins aussi. Oui, tu es moins... joyeux ? Ce n'est pas exactement ça, et comme je te le disais, nous nous connaissons à peine mais...  
- Attends, attends là, je résume : je suis un assassin qui se déguise en prêtre et qui rigole tout le temps ?  
Elle ouvre la bouche, statufiée.  
- N... noon, euh, je, tu... Enfin, c'est... Parfois, tu est tellement toi qu'on en vient à oublier que tu... et alors qu'on se dit que oui, tu es bien Duo, tu dis ou fait quelque chose, ou ne dis ou ne fais pas ce qu'on attendrait... de toi, et là, c'est un peu comme si on se prenait une grande gifle, tu vois ? Comme si soudain on réalisait qu'on parlait à ton sosie, ou à ton jumeau, mais à une personne totalement... pas toi. C'est... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'habilles de la sorte, je suppose que tu dois avoir une raison, ma foi, mais je l'ignore. Heero saurait peut-être...  
- Yuy ? Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien... vous êtes... tiez proches...  
- Avec Yuy ?   
Et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. Pas longtemps lorsque je vois son air peiné. Oh, le coup du sosie maléfique, je présume...  
- Désolé, j'ai juste du mal à croire que Yuy... puisse être ami avec qui que ce soit.  
Et là, je vois que je lui fais vraiment de la peine. Ah, quel con je suis, je pourrais pas garder mon avis pour moi, des fois ?  
- Euh, désolé Lena, je... hum... I'm sorry.  
Hum, l'anglais n'arrête pas de ressortir depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que je dois vraiment être perturbé. Faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de choses à digérer, à plusieurs niveaux...  
- Je ne me sens pas tellement différent. J'ai l'impression de réagir comme je l'aurais toujours fait, même sans... tu sais ce qui a explosé au fait ?  
- Hm, non, je sais simplement que vous étiez en mission.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas être celui que tu attends de moi.  
- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas... ne pense pas cela s'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à être quelqu'un que tu ne serais pas ! Si tu... si tu sens que tu dois réagir d'une certaine façon, fais le, ne cherche pas à réagir comme nous pourrions l'attendre de toi. Ne te... ne te soucie pas de nous...  
A nouveau, le silence.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêtre, néanmoins, finit-elle par dire avec un faible sourire.  
- Je sais pas si je préférerais pas, en fait, parce que sinon, je m'inquiète énormément pour mon sens de la mode !   
Elle retient de justesse un pouffement. Je préfère vraiment la voir comme ça.  
- Il manque un an et demi...  
- Quoi ?  
- A ton histoire... il manque encore un an et demi...  
- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai, on s'est... écarté du sujet... Je risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal à combler tes lacunes, la vérité est que j'ignore quasiment tout de vos actions.  
- Ah ? Mais... enfin... je pensais que... tu faisais partie du groupe...  
- Du groupe ?  
Elle pouffe encore, et soudain, mes paroles sonnent très "colonie de vacances". Oups.  
- En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois me considérer par rapport à vous, ou comment vous me considérez...  
Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui répondre, parce que je ne le sais pas plus qu'elle...  
Alors elle reprend le cours de son récit, l'axant sur ses propres actions, et veillant à ne pas m'induire en erreur, précisant bien lorsqu'elle faisait des suppositions sur différents événements.  
Elle me parle surtout de "l'incident Noventa", qui semble avoir été un véritable déclencheur, un changement de cap pour tout ce qui a conduit à la situation actuelle. Elle me dit aussi que c'était la première fois que les cinq Gundam étaient réunis à un même endroit, et je ressens vraiment une impression étrange à m'imaginer sur un champ de bataille. Car oui, j'arrive à m'y imaginer, ce qui ne me plaît pas du tout, car je le prends comme une preuve que oui, je devais vraiment avoir été là, j'ai vraiment dû vivre de telles choses, pour pouvoir si bien le visualiser à partir de ses mots... Elle m'explique aussi notre départ, notre retour dans l'espace, la domination d'OZ, la haine des colonies à notre égard. Elle me parle de son royaume, de ses espoirs, de ses défaites et de ses peurs. Elle me parle d'Heero, aussi, encore. Elle me parle de la guerre, des camps qui se divisent, des combats, mais surtout, elle me parle de la paix. Et je comprends qu'elle ne vit que pour ça, non seulement la voir, mais l'instaurer, prendre part à son établissement, sa réalisation, et finalement, son maintien. Elle dit qu'elle a confiance en l'Homme, et moi, je ne comprends toujours pas... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là...  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- C'est simple, je t'écoute, Relena, et ce qu'il en ressort, c'est que tu n'approuves pas du tout les méthodes que... les pilotes de Gundam emploient. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi tu es là ?  
Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. J'aime cette façon qu'elle a de réfléchir avant de parler, afin d'être sûre de trouver les bons mots qui sauront exprimer sa pensée. Même si elle a parfois du mal à les trouver, je sais qu'elle ne ment pas, et je ne saurais dire à quel point je lui en suis reconnaissant.  
- Nous désirons tous le même chose. Nous désirons tous la paix. Vous... les pilotes de Gundam se battent pour libérer les colonies, et parmi elles, certains commencent à réaliser qu'OZ les a trompés, je pense. Je désire la paix entre la Terre et l'espace. Je ne souhaite aucune domination, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, simplement une seule et grande nation, celle de l'humanité. Je suis persuadée que l'Homme aime et désire la paix.  
- Tu ne te trouves pas un peu... utopique ? C'est dans la nature de l'Homme que de se battre.  
Elle secoue la tête  
- L'Homme aime, Duo, c'est dans sa nature d'aimer.  
- D'haïr aussi.  
- L'Homme est un être de passion, mais fondamentalement, il aime ; il aime parfois tellement qu'il... hait, mais au fond, chez chacun d'entre nous, il y a toujours de l'amour. Et l'amour ne peut s'épanouir qu'avec la paix. Oui, l'Homme se bat, il s'est toujours battu, mais je crois que s'il le désire vraiment, alors une paix durable peut être instaurée. C'est pour cela qu'il faut s'affranchir des barrières, Duo. La guerre est bien souvent due à un désir de domination. Il nous faut balayer les frontières, parce que... parce que notre vraie nationalité, c'est l'humanité !  
Wow. Elle sait être convaincante, y'a pas ! Elle ferait... elle fera un grand leader, plus tard, lorsque paix il y aura. Oui, la paix, les hommes auront besoin d'elle. Je pense que je comprends un peu mieux. Pas pourquoi elle reste avec eux, mais pourquoi Heero semble vouloir la protéger. Il sait. Oh, peut-être a-t-il d'autres raisons plus... romantiques (hum hum !), mais c'est aussi, surtout, parce qu'il sait. Nous aurons tous besoin d'elle. Lorsque la guerre cessera.  
- Mais... Relena... enfin... Penses-tu vraiment qu'une politique de pacifisme total puisse nous mener à la paix ? Ne crois-tu pas que la paix, la liberté, méritent qu'on se _batte_ pour elles ?  
- Mais je me bats, Duo ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que des armes de destruction soient obligatoires pour se battre ?  
Oh...  
- Je me bats, avec mes propres armes !  
- Des mots...  
- Oui, des mots... Et l'amour, et l'espoir, et la confiance. La Foi, Duo, pas en Dieu, mais en l'Homme.  
Oh...  
Je...  
Oh, je me sens tellement minable tout à coup...  
- Et toi, Duo ?  
Je relève la tête vers elle, m'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop pitoyable.  
- Uh ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?  
- A propos... de la paix ? Ou du pacifisme ?  
- Et bien... des deux, de tout ?  
- Oh... je...  
Et bien...  
- Je... ne sais pas si l'on peut... Je suis sûr que l'on peut maintenir la paix, si le pacifisme est suffisamment ancré dans le cur des hommes, je l'espère en tout cas. Je ne sais pas si on peut l'atteindre ainsi en période de guerre. J'ai peur que les hommes soient trop occupés à se battre pour t'écouter, je veux dire, _tous_ t'écouter. Il faut que tout le monde veuille la paix pour que ça marche.  
- J'en ai conscience.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une politique de pacifisme total fonctionne avec tout le monde. L'idée est plaisante, néanmoins...  
Je souris.  
- Tu penses donc... Tu te battrais avec des armes, pour atteindre tes objectifs, donc ?  
Je me sens très mal à l'aise. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me pousser à avouer quelque chose. Ou à l'admettre. Mais je ne sais pas... Je veux dire... Si j'ai bien suivi tout ce dont nous avons parlé depuis... combien ? une heure maintenant ? Enfin, me battre, utiliser la violence, le... meurtre... c'est ce que je faisais... avant... Bonne ou mauvaise, l'Homme a toujours une raison pour se battre, et bien souvent, tout le reste n'est que point de vue. Allez demander à OZ ce qu'ils pensent de tout ça, et ils vous diront qu'ils ne souhaitent eux aussi que la paix, qu'ils ont raison. Que les gentils, ce sont eux. Et peut-on vraiment affirmer le contraire, s'il y a des assassins des deux côtés ? Un camp est-il vraiment meilleur que l'autre ? Combien de camps y-a-t-il d'ailleurs ? Y-a-t-il vraiment des camps, en fait, ou simplement des individus qui s'allient, se trahissent, se battent pour leurs convictions, avec ou sans arme ?   
Et moi dans tout ça ? Je me situe où, moi, _maintenant _? C'est beau les idées mais... Suis-je prêt à prendre part à tout ça ? Pourquoi le ferais-je, quelle est, serait, était ma raison ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Lena, je crois... Je crois qu'il faudrait que je réfléchisse à tout ça, sérieusement, avant de pouvoir te répondre. Parce que pour l'instant, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je... Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois réfléchir... tu sais...  
Elle hoche la tête  
- Bien sûr, oui, je comprends, elle dit avec douceur.  
Je lui souris. Je suis content qu'elle soit venue me parler. Je suis content de la connaître, enfin. Alors je le lui dis.  
- Je suis content de te connaître, Lena.  
- Et moi, fait-elle, je regrette... Je regrette de n'avoir jamais pris le temps de te parler, avant...  
Nous restons un moment silencieux, plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, avant de nous sourire mutuellement. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réservera, je ne sais rien de mon passé, mais je sais que je n'oublierai jamais cette journée, le jour où j'aurai fait la réelle connaissance de Relena Darlian Peacecraft, celle qui se construit chaque jour pour pouvoir offrir une véritable paix à l'humanité.   
- Ça va aller ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Ma foi, je ne pense pas mourir aujourd'hui, alors je suppose que ça pourrait être pire. Tant que je reste en vie, j'ai encore la chance de pouvoir... faire des choses... je pense... Je dois vraiment penser à tout ça, et voir... ce que je déciderai de faire... ou pas... Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas encore capable d'envisager quoique ce soit.  
- Je comprends.  
- Mais merci. Merci d'être venue, et merci de m'avoir parlé...  
- Non... je n'ai rien fait... Et Heero n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin de prendre des leçons de tact. Mais j'aurai appris aujourd'hui, alors merci à toi aussi.  
Elle me sourit, un beau sourire, sincère et qui fait du bien à l'âme, et je fais de mon mieux pour le lui retourner.  
La porte s'ouvre ; mais le voilà, mon Laser Boy ! Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer de sourire. Pas parce que c'est lui, mais parce que pour la première fois depuis mon réveil post-traumanique, je me sens bien.  
Il cille, une fois, peut-être surpris de me voir sourire, pensant peut-être me voir _lui_ sourire, puis jette un regard à Relena. Elle lui sourit à son tour, d'un sourire différent de ceux qu'elle m'a fait, et dont je suppose qu'il soit le seul bénéficiaire.  
- Tu arrives à temps, dit-elle, je pense que nous avions fini...  
J'acquiesce simplement. Heero se retourne vers moi.  
- Suis-moi.  
- Uh, où ça ?  
Il fronce les sourcils.  
Je jette un regard à Relena qui me dédie un sourire encourageant, du moins, il doit se vouloir ainsi.  
- Tout ira bien, me dit-elle.  
De quoi elle parle ?  
- Allons-y, m'empêche de le lui demander Yuy, les professeurs nous attendent.  
Oh !  
J'avais oublié...  
Ma "récupération"...

(à suivre)

*******  
  
Notes à lire / question aux lecteurs :  
Je connais les avantages et les inconvénients d'écrire en POV, et l'un de mes problèmes est merveilleusement illustré par Wu Fei dans ce chapitre (Wu Fei : je ne suis pas une illustration !!). Hum, bref ! Je disais donc, le hic, c'est que l'on voit tout par les yeux de Duo, dont l'interprétation des événements et des actions de ceux qui l'entourent est bien sûr personnelle et parfois erronée. Sachant, moi, de quoi il résulte dans l'esprit de chacun des perso, je n'ai pas une vision très objective de la chose, je veux dire, ce qui me parait évident, ou facilement déductible ne l'est en fait peut-être pas du tout ! ^^; Hors donc aujourd'hui, dimanche ou plutôt lundi 2 décembre, 1h40 du matin, levée dans 6h mais heureuse d'avoir bouclé le chapitre, je m'interroge sur le cas Wu Fei. Son attitude envers Duo sera expliquée au chapitre suivant, dans un POV alterné (pas de Duo mais vous dirai pas de qui, lol !) ; j'ai juste besoin de savoir à quel point vous avez besoin d'explications... Voila, merci... (en fait, je dis ça pour vous, hein ! lol !)

  
Notes subsidiaires (encore des notes ?? Hey, je vous oblige pas à les lire, lol !) :   
1) Pearl of Sorrow, toujours fruit de mon imagination sous perfusion de chocolat... Hum, rien de précis à ce sujet, comme le dit Duo, le "scénar" n'a rien de transcendant, et pour cause, faudrait pas croire que je me sois fatiguée à en chercher un... Juste l'ensemble archi classique de ce genre de bouquin, d'où les spéculations de Duo à ce sujet.  
Désolée pour ceux qui se seront emmerdés à cette lecture, mais je pense que c'était dans le caractère de Duo que de raconter l'histoire à son auditoire, lol ! De plus, ça me permettait de faire sentir le temps qui passe et enchaîner de façon assez naturelle (enfin, pas trop brutale quoi) les deux conversations... Oh, c'était pas si long et pénible que ça a lire, si ?? ^^;   
Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'avais quand même vaguement un bouquin en tête lorsqu'il a fallu que j'extrapole sur l'histoire. Pas grand chose à voir mais malgré tout, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous conseille fortement, au passage, de lire La Tapisserie de Fionavar, de Guy Gavriel Kay, parce que c'est vraiment, vraiment bien ! (Ça, c'était pour Kara, surtout ; pour Iolan, je pense à un autre livre sympa, Le secret de Ji, de je sais plus quel auteur).  
2) "Notre vraie nationalité est l'humanité" est une citation de Herbert George Wells. En fait, je reçois dans ma boîte une citation tous les jours (oui, j'adore ça, lol !) et alors que j'étais en train "écrire" mon "brouillon" pour le présent chapitre (un jour peut-être, je vous expliquerai le pourquoi des guillemets... lol !), cette citation est arrivée. Et je me suis dis qu'elle collait vraiment au discours de Relena, donc...  
3) J'arrive pas à y croire tellement il est long, ce chapitre ! J'ai cru que je m'en sortirais jamais, de la discussion avec Rel' ! Pour tout dire, j'ai abrégé la fin, sur la paix, tout ça, parce que j'en avais vraiment marre. Ouais, l'heure qu'il est (presque 2 h du mat') et le temps que j'y ai passé (depuis 22 h ?) doit aussi y être pour quelque chose ! ^^;  
4) Pour la chronologie, je me suis appuyée sur celle donnée sur le site : (très bon site d'ailleurs ! ^^)  
5) Comme je sais que vous vous êtes posé la question... Nicolas, c'est Trowa, et Pimprenelle, bin c'est Wuffy ! (Wu Fei : ONNA !!!) ;op

*******  
(oui, très long, mais ça me détend, z'êtes pas obligé de lire non plus ! ^^;)  
  
m77 : Bon, les enfants, comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt Noël, alors dans ma grande magnanimité (ouch le mot à 3 heures du mat' !), j'ai décidé de vous offrir chacun un cadeau ! Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert, faites la queue et vous bousculez pas !  
Relena : Moi aussi, j'ai droit à un cadeau ?  
m77 : Je trouve que je me suis donnée suffisamment de mal avec toi dans ce chapitre, faudrait p'être pas pousser non plus ! De toute façon, je vois mal ce que tu pourrais me demander de plus...  
*Relena ouvre la bouche mais...*  
Heero : On t'a dit non !  
Relena : :-(  
m77 : Hee-chan, sois pas mesquin... Bref ! Je vous écoute...  
Duo : TRAITRE ! VENDUE ! JUDA ! SADIQUE ! SANS ÂME ! MECHANTE ! T'AS VOULU COUPER MA NATTE !!!!  
m77 : Euuuh, mais non, j'ai toujours su qu'en fait tu ne le ferais pas !  
Duo : Vrai ?  
m77 : Mais oui, j'aurais pas osé, tu penses !  
Duo : Tu le feras pas alors, promis ?  
m77 : Juré ! (Pas dans cette fic en tout cas...)  
Duo : Et tu vas vite me faire recouvrer la mémoire pas vrai ?  
m77 : ... J'ai dit UN cadeau ! Suivant !  
Wu Fei : Onna ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Mon attitude envers Maxwell est indigne ! J'exige des explications !   
m77 : ... Tu _ ha ha ! _ *exiges* ?   
Wu Fei : Euuuh... s'il te plaît ?  
m77 *grand sourire triomphal* : Et bien, je pourrais te dire qu'en fait, tu es celui que je cerne le moins bien... Je pourrais aussi te dire que ce sera expliqué plus tard ; enfin, j'espère que le *but* de tes actions a été compris des lecteurs, le *pourquoi*, ou plutôt la motivation, sera expliquée plus tard.  
Wu Fei : Je veux réparation !  
m77 : Atté atté là, j'suis pas sûre de te suivre... Tu veux que je te fasses apparaître plus souvent ? Tu veux plus de texte, que je m'interesse plus à toi, bref, que je...  
Wu Fei : Laisse-j'ai-rien-dit !! *il s'enfuit en courant*  
m77, soudain lasse : Suivant...  
Trowa : ...  
m77 : ...  
Trowa : ...  
m77 *se masse les tempes* : QUAND ON A RIEN A DIRE ON FAIT PAS LA QUEUE ! SUIVANT !   
Quatre : Euh... Voilà, en fait, je voudrais, enfin si ça vous dérange pas trop...  
m77 : SUIVANT !!  
Quatre : Mais j'ai encore rien demandé !  
m77 : T'étais trop long ! (en fait, elle a eu peur de devoir lui accorder ce qu'il lui demanderait, mais comprenez la, lecteurs, c'est pour le bien de la fic ! si si !!)   
m77 : SUIVANT ! Ha, mon Hee-chan, laisse-moi deviner, tu veux Duo, c'est ça ? *grand graaaaaand sourire entendu*  
Heero : Non.  
m77 et Duo, déçus : Non ?  
Heero : Je veux ton clavier.  
m77 : Mon... Mon Clavier ?  
Heero : Ton clavier.  
m77 : Euh, bon, si tu veux, mais je te le prête seulement parce que j'en aurai besoin pour le chapitre 6, hein ?  
Heero : Oui oui, pas de problème...  
m77 : Bon, tiens... (elle peut rien lui refuser, c'est terrible, mais ce sont ses yeux... ;o)  
Heero : Mission accomplie.  
m77 : Euh ? (commence à se demander si elle a pas fait une trèèèès grosse connerie)  
*Heero, sourire sadique puissance N que même l'auteur elle a du mal à en faire des aussi beaux, tape à une vitesse phénoménale sur le clavier (beaucoup plus vite que l'auteur quand elle tape son chapitre en tout cas !)*  
m77, qui commence à tressauter dans tous les sens, fait des bonds partout, avance à cloche-pied, sur les main... : Heeeeyyyy !! Maaaaiiiiiiiis qu'eeeesssttt-ccceee qquuuiiiiiiii seeeee ppaaaasssssseeeeeeuuuuuhhhhhh ?  
Heero : Vengeance !!!!  
Duo : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !!!! S'te plaît Hee-chan !!!  
Heero : Hn ! (mais il lui passe le clavier quand même !)  
Duo : SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!!  
m77 : Nooooon !!! Arrêttttteeeeeee !!!! Ddddduuuuooo sss''''''illllll teee pllaiiiiitttt !!!!!!  
*m77 commence à se déplacer comme un singe, avec les bruits qui vont avec*  
Duo : MOOOUUAAAHAHAHAHA !!!  
Wu Fei : Maxwell, tu manques d'honneur...  
Duo : Tu veux essayer ?  
Wu Fei : File moi ça !! HA HA ! On va voir qui exige et qui subit maintenant !   
m77 : Wuuu Feiiii ! Traiiiitre !!!!! C'essssst iiiindiiiiignnnneeee deeee ttttaaa paaaaarrrrrt !!!!!  
Wu Fei : M'en fout ! Hey, Barton, ça te tente ?  
m77 : Tro-chan, je t'ai jamais rien fait ! Fais pas ça !!!  
Trowa : Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de pas me maquer avec Quatre !  
m77 : Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !!!!!! Tuuuu me payyyeraaaaasssss çaaaaaa !!!!!  
Quatre : Vous êtes cruels, les gars...  
Heero, Wu Fei et Trowa : ...  
Duo : Tu trouves ?  
Quatre : Dites... Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
m77 : QUATRE RABERBA WINNER ! TU ME PAYERAS ÇA AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!! (ou à celui encore après, ça dépendra du découpage)  
Tous : Tais-toi et souffre !!


	6. Chapitre 6

Gundam Wing - Clair-obscur : chapitre 6. 

Titre : Clair-obscur, chapitre 6.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Couples (depuis le temps, vous aurez compris que c'est pas des "couples" mais des "affinités"...) : globalement tout le monde + 2 (comme ça c'est plus simple ! ;p) et du 2+ et -1 (mouais... c'est pas gagné cet'histoire), du 2+R (non, ne craignez rien, lol), du 2-5 (Duo : pô ma faute !) et du 2-4 (Quatre : toujours les mêmes qui trinquent quoi !). Et du 4+5 (Wu Fei : ?). Et oui ! lol ! Sans oublier le 1-2, mdr !  
Genre : Je viendrai à bout de cette fic ! Alors, euh, sérieux, angst, nouveaux perso, nouvelles rencontres, nouvelles révélations, du kawai, j'aime bien Relena et j'en démords pas, je sais pas vous mais je trouve qu'il y a des baffes qui se perdent (regard appuyé vers Duo et Heero. Mais surtout Duo, lol).  
Auteur : Meanne77 (she's aliiiive !).  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr   
Disclaimer : Mon clavier m'appartient à moi et à personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas Heero ! Le reste, euh... C'était quoi la question ?  
  
Notes :   
1) Bientôt la fin... Mais les deux-trois derniers chapitres d'ici là promettent d'être longs !  
Duo : Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?  
m77 : Ecoute, franchement j'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore commencé mais pour celui-là, je le sens bien, oui.  
Duo : T'es monstrueuse !  
m77 : v_v Je sais...  
2) J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais. J'ai alterné entre gros blocages et petits blocages ; une horreur. Ce chapitre _est_ une horreur, lol. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, ce qui aurait dû être, bien que le scénario n'ait pas varié d'un poil. En gros, je déteste les perso. Et ils me le rendent bien.

Un grand merci à Erszebeth pour m'aider dans mes recherches (faut que j'arrête de chercher à vouloir être authentique moi... -_-) et pour le soutien moral.  
Merci aussi à Asuka pour son avis réconfortant et ses réclamations enthousiastes, lol. Je m'en remets à ton jugement.

Enfin, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit au sujet de cette fic (ou des autres d'une manière générale, j'suis désolée si je réponds pas toujours !! ^^; ) ; savoir que vous attendiez la suite m'a permis d'avancer, même si les mois passaient. J'espère que ça valait l'attente ! (euh... ? ^^; )

  
NOTE : Il ne serait peut-être pas inutile de relire les chapitres précédents (surtout les 4 et 5) avant d'entamer celui-là ! ^^; Moi je l'ai fait en tout cas, lol.  
J'dis ça parce qu'il y a des petites références à des choses dites avant que vous pourriez avoir oubliées... *se fait toute petite* en six mois...

  
Clair-obscur :   
Chapitre 6.

  
J'ai beau dire, le sourire que je devais à Relena, je l'ai pas gardé longtemps. Je l'ai perdu à peu près au moment où Yuy m'a tendu ma veste _ et je passe sur le fait qu'il a donc été fouiller dans mes affaires...  
Mais non je ne suis pas stressé, pensez-vous ! J'appréhende juste un peu, tout au plus. Juste l'impression d'être une sorte de cobaye de laboratoire. C'est bien petite bestiole, si t'arrives à faire tourner la roue, t'auras l'droit à un bout de fromage. Sans rire... Et si j'avais pas envie d'être récupéré, uh ? C'est vrai, je commence même à me demander si j'ai envie de recouvrer la mémoire alors...  
... Bon, okay, j'exagère,_ bien sûr_ que je voudrais la récupérer mais ça veut pas dire que je suis prêt à être un gentil chien-chien qui fait le beau sur commande pour autant ! J'suis encore capable de choisir ce que je veux faire ou pas, non ?  
Mouais... Allez dire ça à Yeux de Glace et une fois qu'il vous aura cloué au mur (ou au sol, selon son humeur), on en reparlera.  
... Vous savez... franchement, j'me demande... J'suis, j'étais vraiment un pilote de Gundam ? Nan parce que quand même, pour quelqu'un qui est censé traumatiser toute une armée... Et ce gars là me fout les chtouilles... C'est vrai. J'ai pas envie de lui obéir mais j'ai encore moins envie de défier son autorité. Space non ?  
Est-ce qu'il a ce pouvoir sur tout le monde ou bien c'est juste moi qui débloque ?  
Tout ça pour dire, donc, que Yuy me tend ma veste et que je l'enfile docilement, qu'il me fait un geste du menton et sort de la maison et que je le suis bien sagement. J'suis pathétique. Vraiment. Je déteste quand je suis comme ça. Enfin, bien sûr c'est la première fois que je ressens ça mais vu que je déteste vraiment vraiment vraiment, je suppose que si c'était comme ça aussi avant, je devais détester tout autant. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je le déteste pas _lui_, mais _moi_. C'est moi qui suis faible. C'est moi qui m'écrase.  
Proches, Yuy et moi ? Ah ! Maintenant que Relena est plus dans le coin, je peux rigoler bien fort ? Est-ce qu'il se comporte comme un ami, j'vous l'demande ? Un ami aurait au moins un geste, une parole réconfortants.   
Hum... j'suis p'être un peu injuste là parce qu'il me semble bien que c'est ce qu'essaye de faire Winner depuis le début. Rel' aussi, sauf que elle, ça passe mieux et même bien. J'sais pas... Y'a quelque chose chez Blondinet qui est différent et qui me met vraiment mal à l'aise, un peu comme si j'étais à poil devant lui, en permanence, et ça me fait froid dans le dos. Mais bon, pour l'instant il est pas là et j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

Je crois que d'une manière générale, j'aime bien les surprises. Quand ça sous-entend qu'elles vont être bonnes. Là, j'ai plus l'impression de jouer mon sort à pile ou face, et c'est une impression qui me plaît pas du tout. J'ai de la chance aux jeux de hasard d'habitude ?  
En attendant d'être fixé, je suis Yuy dans notre ballade champêtre, la la la. Depuis l'temps qu'j'en rêvais !  
- On y va à pied... quelque soit l'endroit où on va ? je demande au bout d'un moment.  
Silence.  
Je compte.  
Arrivé à quarante sept secondes, je décide officiellement qu'il a pas l'intention de me répondre.  
Bien. Peut-être est-il temps de mettre un pied sur la banquise et de tester l'épaisseur de la glace.  
- Youhou, j'te cause là ! Leçon du jour : comment communiquer avec autrui. Règle de base : répondre quand on te pose une question. Sauf si t'es dur d'oreille, auquel cas je veux bien faire l'effort de répéter...  
Un, deux, trois, quatre, cin...  
- On y va à pied ?? je répète donc, en criant.  
- Hn.  
Ô joie, il émet des sons !  
- Et on va où au juste ? je continue en beuglant un peu plus fort.  
- Moins fort baka, je ne suis pas sourd.  
- Oooh ! Miracle miraculeux ! Je remercie sa glorieuse magnificence de daigner interagir avec l'humble rat de laboratoire que je suis !  
Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire à quoi je joue au juste là ? Et aussi accessoirement me faire taire ?  
- Voir les professeurs, il répond d'un ton plat, en me tournant toujours le dos. Et pourtant quelque part, j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il est agacé. Hum, l'intuition ?  
- Tu as naturellement conscience que ça, je le savais _déjà_ ?  
- Hn, fait-il, ce que je traduis par "oui". Y se fout d'ma gueule. Sans même se donner la peine de se retourner pour jauger ma réaction en plus.   
- Et en quoi ça consiste, au juste, le fait de me "récupérer" ?  
Un ange passe. Suivi de toute une tripotée de démons. Dingue ce qu'on entend bien les mouches voler dans cette forêt.  
L'idée me vient que la "surprise" fait peut-être partie intégrante du "test". Parce que je suis ou vais être testé, j'ai aucun doute là-dessus.  
Je décide donc de tenter une autre approche.  
- Donc... tu viens de L1...  
- Hn.  
- Et moi de L2, c'est ça ?  
- Hn.  
... Il m'énerve. Sérieusement. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule... Je sais vraiment pas parce que là, j'suis trop en colère pour encore avoir peur de lui.  
- Alors dis moi, je fais encore, et je me connaissais pas ces tendances suicidaires, tu es capable de tuer n'importe qui de sang froid ou il faut que tu sois protégé par une armure ?  
Et là il s'arrête. Et se retourne vers moi. Quelque chose passe dans ses yeux mais je saurais pas dire quoi. Le fait que quelque chose tout court se soit exprimé, même un bref instant, est déjà de l'ordre de l'exceptionnel. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?  
- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, ça ne veut pas dire que j'y prends du plaisir.  
Et il reprend sa marche. Mais je vais pas laisser filer mon poisson maintenant que je l'ai ferré !  
- Pourquoi ? Comment t'en es arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu estimes devoir faire... ce que tu fais ?  
- ...  
- Comment tu justifies le fait de tuer des gens ? j'insiste, et j'espère vraiment qu'il va répondre à cette question.  
- ..., me répond il après un moment de silence.  
... Je dois être terriblement utopiste dans mon genre. Bordel ! Je le rattrape, le chope par le coude et le fait pivoter de force vers moi.  
- Réponds-moi putain ! Dis-moi quelque chose, merde !  
- ... Il reste du chemin à faire, on a pas de temps à perdre.  
C'est... pas exactement ce que je demandais, mais c'est déjà une information. Il se dégage et reprend sa marche. Je le suis sauf que cette fois je reste à sa hauteur.  
- Relena a dit que...  
... que nous étions ami. Pff, tu parles !  
- Elle a dit qu'on pilotait des armures mobiles tous les deux. Des Gundams, c'est ça ? C'est là qu'on va ?  
Il pousse un infime soupir.  
- ... Combien de gens tu as tué ?  
Il cille. Ça semble vraiment être un point sensible.  
- Et moi ? Combien j'en ai tué moi ?  
Merde, ma voix commence à virer à l'aigu.  
- Je... je suis prêtre ? Un truc comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai ces fringues ? Relena a dit que tu savais !  
- ... Tu n'es pas prêtre.  
- Alors pourquoi j'ai ces vêtements ? je m'exclame en me désignant d'un large geste de la main. Pourquoi j'ai une Bible ? Pourquoi...? Je... Heero ?  
Putain putain, j'ai la voix qui tremble, mer-de !  
- Heero... J'ai... Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend quelque part ? J'ai... de la famille ? Sur L2... ou ailleurs ?  
Bordel, non, je ne vais pas me remettre à pleurer !  
Il s'arrête et me regarde un instant avant de détourner les yeux.  
- Non.   
Je ferme les miens.   
Okay... C'est... c'est pas comme si je m'y attendais pas mais... ça fait mal. Ça fait quand même putainment mal.  
- ... Dé... solé..., tente-t-il.  
J'ai un faible sourire mais au moins mon coeur commence à battre un peu moins vite. Okay...  
- C'est pas plus mal je suppose. Des personnes en moins que je ferai pas souffrir en les ayant oubliées...  
Dieu que ça sonne faux ! J'aimerais bien me le répéter jusqu'à m'en convaincre mais... et les morts, ils méritent pas qu'on se souviennent d'eux, eux aussi ?  
Yuy me pose la main sur l'épaule et sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était pour me réconforter, un truc comme ça... mais non, il me pousse en avant...  
- Allons-y... dit-il à voix assez basse.  
Le reste du trajet se fait en silence.  
  
Je décide que j'ai besoin d'un break et j'arrête de penser. Voilà, stop, ça suffit, je fais le vide, je rêve de blanc, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je fais une chouette balade en forêt avec... allez, soyons fou ! avec mon meilleur ami, on va retrouver d'autres potes et...  
On recommence. Je fais une ennuyeuse balade en forêt avec mon meill... Damn !  
Je marche et j'ai comme une chanson qui me vient sur le bout de la langue sauf que j'arrive pas à la laisser sortir. Intéressant ça ! On va se concentrer là-dessus...   
Et bien sûr, plus je me concentre et plus elle se défile. Lâcheuse. C'est con, j'aurais bien aimé savoir quelle chanson c'est, histoire de savoir si c'est une chanson que j'aime bien ou si c'est plutôt le genre de truc qui vous entre dans le crâne et ressort aux moments les plus inattendus pour plus vous lâcher alors que Dieu sait combien vous supportez pas cette chanson. Voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
Peut-être que si je fais semblant de pas y prêter attention elle va se laisser berner et s'échapper de mes lèvres ? Timide comme elle est... A quoi je vais penser alors, sachant qu'il faut pas que je pense ? Pff, shootez-moi avec une bonne balle qu'on en finisse !  
Je tourne morbide là, pas bon ça... Sur quoi je pourrais me focaliser qui soit pas trop chiant ni prise de tête ? ... Yuy ? Hum, terrain glissant. Oh ! Mieux ! La relation Yuy-Relena, ça c'est bon ! Ça me fait presque sourire tiens ! Faudrait être aveugle pour pas se rendre compte que Heero est très spécial pour Relena mais comme il est bien connu que les principaux intéressés sont toujours les derniers au courant... Je me demande s'il l'a remarqué aussi. S'il l'a remarquée "é-e" aussi... Va falloir surveiller ça, ça pourrait être... amusant ? Pas à ce point quand même mais je suis curieux de nature... Apparemment.  
Une princesse et un soldat... Ça peut marcher ça ?  
Erks ! Pire que ça ! Une pacifiste et un tueur ! Ouh là, vu comme ça c'est déjà nettement moins rose ! Pauvre Rel', je suppose qu'on choisit pas qui on aime, c'est pas de chance... Vous croyez que ça pourrait marcher entre eux ? A long terme, j'veux dire... Pour l'instant, on est en guerre, c'est différent, mais quand la paix aura été signée... Vraiment très utopiste moi aujourd'hui, ou Lena a une influence dingue sur moi ! Bref, quand ce sera la paix, ça sera carrément pas évident de continuer à prôner le pacifisme avec un ex-soldat à ses côtés. Je me demande si elle y a déjà pensé ? Peut-être... Je lui en parlerais bien, tiens, mais... bin... c'est peut-être pas vraiment à moi de le faire et pis si ça se trouve, y'aura pas de problème et tout se goupillera bien. Ou Yuy pourrait aussi ne pas du tout être intéressé. Y s'rait con parce que Rel' est une fille extra mais bon, ça se pourrait. Ou même _je_ pourrais être complètement à l'ouest et voir de l'amour là où il n'y a que de l'admiration et une profonde affection...  
En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que ma tentative de diversion pour pousser la chansonnette a lamentablement échoué. Shit. Mais bon, l'important dans tout ça c'est que de hit parade en agence matrimoniale, on finit par arriver à un... truc. Je sais vraiment pas comment désigner ça autrement. C'est... un rocher et on passe dedans. Enfin derrière sauf que c'est dedans. Pas clair, je sais, mais ça l'est pas pour moi non plus et pourtant je l'ai sous les yeux. J'ai dit que j'arrêtais de penser alors on rentre dans un rocher, point final et pas de problème. Faites moi juste signe quand on sortira de la quatrième dimension...

On suit une sorte de couloir creusé dans... on suit un couloir, c'est tout, faiblement éclairé, juste assez pour qu'on se rétame pas la gueule, en légère pente et trop étroit pour qu'on puisse encore marcher côte à côte. Je laisse donc Yuy montrer le chemin.   
Je commence à stresser de nouveau. Claustrophobie ?  
... Nan, trouille, c'est tout. Veux pas y aller ! Sans vraiment le vouloir, je me rends compte que je colle à ses semelles. J'aime pas la semi-obscurité. La lumière ou les ténèbres ne me gênent pas mais cet entre-deux... Tiens, je réalise que... métaphoriquement parlant, c'est tout à fait moi, ce que je suis, entre lumière et ténèbres, complètement paumé, et j'aime pas ça. Donc je m'aime pas.   
Ouais, j'suis pas très fan de moi en ce moment, surtout depuis cet aprèm...

On débouche dans un grand espace et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir sur ma gauche Chang et Barton avant de me faire aplatir par une masse brune de 45 kilos sonnants et criants, quelque chose du genre : "DUOOOOOO !!!!!". Ouch les oreilles.  
J'écarte la chose pendue à mon cou et mes yeux vérifient ce que sa poitrine contre mon torse m'avait appris : c'est une fille. Jolie fille, encore une, brune aux cheveux courts, avec de grands yeux brillants, et toute frétillante entre mes bras. Elle a la taille fine et environ notre âge.  
- Tu t'souviens d'moi hein dis, tu sais qui j'suis ?  
Et merde.  
- Euh...  
J'aimerais bien lui dire que oui, mais honnêtement...  
- Je... suis désolé...  
Immense déception sur son visage. Je hais ma vie.  
- Hilde. Lâche-le.  
Elle s'exécute, en laissant glisser ses bras autour de mon cou. Ça fait quand même plaisir de voir que je suis pas totalement le seul à obtempérer dès qu'il ordonne quelque chose.  
- Désolé... Hilde... je...  
- T'en fais pas, je suis sûre que la mémoire va te revenir très vite ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire confiant, et son optimisme fait chaud au coeur.  
- Espérons, je dis bien que personnellement je commence à en douter, et... tu... enfin, tu es...  
- Ta petite amie bien sûr !  
Oh-pu-tain ! Ma tronche doit être comique à voir là ! Merdemerdemerde mais pourquoi personne m'a prévenu ??  
- Hilde..., grogne une voix sur ma droite.  
- C'est, c'est une blague Duo, je plaisante ! On est amis, rien de plus, fais pas cette tête !  
... C'est... pas vrai ?  
- ... C'est... pas... drôle...  
Ça y est, j'ai encore les nerfs à fleur de peau. Saloperie. Putain mais je suis pas un sujet de plaisanterie merde ! J'en ai marre, c'est quoi leur problème à tous là ?  
- Duo... ? Oh Duo excuse-moi, je suis désolée, je... pardon, j'aurais pas dû, c'était un réflexe, pardon, je... Duo...  
Elle replace ses bras autour de mon cou et instinctivement j'entoure sa taille avec les miens.  
- Excuse-moi, elle souffle à mon oreille, je suis vraiment conne parfois...  
Je réponds rien. Parce que c'est la deuxième fois que j'ai une fille entre les bras aujourd'hui et je découvre que j'aime bien ça.  
Okay, laissez-moi reformuler ça okay ? J'aime bien le contact humain et la chaleur qui se dégage de cet acte, je trouve ça... très réconfortant...  
Soyons aussi totalement honnête, elles ont toutes les deux de bonnes formes et qui suis-je pour ne pas trouver ça agréable ? Désolé, mais je reste aussi un ado !  
Hilde se retire brutalement.   
Rectification, elle est brutalement tirée en arrière par Yuy qui l'a saisi par le col de sa veste.  
- Suffit. Vous remettrez ça à plus tard, il décrète.  
Vous avais déjà dit à quel point je haïssais ce mec ?  
- Allons-y Duo, continue-t-il un peu moins sèchement.  
Je sens Hilde me tapoter le bras. Là, je commence vraiment à être inquiet. Entre Yuy qui est un poil moins froid avec moi et les filles qui se veulent encourageantes et rassurantes, je flaire le mauvais plan.  
Yuy me pousse encore vers l'avant, ce qui devient une habitude chez lui, et nous pénétrons plus à proprement parler dans le... complexe on va dire, ça sonne bien.  
Sur ma gauche, Chang et Barton sont toujours là, au pied d'énormes trucs métalliques. Oh que je le sens mal... Je lève les yeux avec réluctance et le premier que je vois est blanc avec de grandes zones bleues sur le "torse" et les épaulettes et un peu de rouge ici et là pour réhausser le tout. Dans son dos s'étendent d'immenses ailes avec des plumes de métal. Il est fascinant et terrifiant à la fois. Mon regard glisse sur la droite et... Oh mon Dieu.  
La faux de la mort.  
La faux de la mort la faux de la mort la faux de la mort lafauxdelamortlafauxdelamortlafauxdlamortlafaux...  
- Duo ?  
Fauxdlamortlafauxdlamortfauxdla...  
- Duo ?  
_Mon Dieu prend pitié de moi et de mon âme,  
car j'ai terriblement péché.  
Accueille mon repentir et accepte de purifier mon corps,  
mon âme et mon esprit de la souillure de mes actes.  
Tu es infiniment bon, infiniment aimable  
et donne-moi la force de vivre selon ton amour et ton pard..._  
- Duo ?  
Pression sur mon bras. Voix lointaines. Retour à la réalité.  
Difficilement.  
- Bonjour mon petit.  
Machin blanc et gris, rabougri avec un nez en Pinocchio et une coupe au bol.  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Je suis un assassin.  
Petites tapes sur mon biceps.  
- Je sais... je sais...   
- Je..., je commence puis me tais parce qu'en fait j'ai rien à dire.  
- Je suis le professeur G, dit le Schtroumpf gris.  
- Je... suis la faux de la mort.  
- Presque. Pas tout à fait. C'est lui ; laisse-moi te présenter Deathscythe.  
Death...scythe... C'est...  
- Oui, me confirme Yuy quand je me retourne vers lui, c'est ton Gundam.  
Oh non.  
- Suis-moi, ajoute-t-il avant de me prendre par le poignet devant mon manque de réaction.  
Non non non.  
- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu... tu vas pas me faire montrer là d'dans !  
- Duo...  
- Non !  
Y'a pas moyen !  
- Non ! S'il... s'il te plaît, non, je veux pas !  
- ...  
- S'il te plaît Yuy, Heero, j'ten prie, je veux pas, fais... fais pas ça s'il te plaît je veux pas entrer dans cette chose, je...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- S'il te plaît ! J't'en prie, je le supplie en m'agrippant à sa veste en jean, je... je ferai ce que tu voudras mais pas ça...  
- Duo, se contente-t-il de dire d'un ton ferme et doux à la fois.  
- Je... veux pas...  
- On ne te demande pas d'aller te battre Duo, seulement de le faire bouger.  
- S'il te plaît, je supplie encore, et ma voix tremble, et mon crâne est appuyé contre son torse parce que je peux pas le regarder dans ses yeux bleus et parce que je donnerais tout pour ne pas avoir à faire ça ; je suis tellement sale, je veux pas, je veux plus, je veux...  
- Juste quelques tests Duo, il murmure avant de m'écarter et de reprendre mon poignet pour me tirer vers ma damnation.  
Et je le laisse faire. Le jour où j'irai en Enfer, je sais que j'y retrouverai deux yeux bleus.

Il place ma main sur un filin et la serre autour avant de le prendre à son tour. De son autre bras, il m'entoure la taille et me maintient bien en place contre lui.  
Nous montons.  
Je veux pas.  
Il veille à ce que mes pieds reposent bien sur le métal avant de lâcher le filin. Il se penche en avant et prononce de son ton neutre :  
- Yuy Heero, pilote zéro un.  
Une petite lumière verte s'allume et glisse le long de sa rétine puis un panneau coulisse et s'ouvre sur le cockpit. Heureusement qu'il maintenait toujours une prise sur moi sinon je serais probablement tombé en reculant.  
Je ne veux pas.  
Il place sa main sur ma tête et me fait me baisser suffisamment pour que je ne me cogne pas et une fois installé sur le siège, il met en place le harnais de sécurité.   
Pris au piège.  
Il entre à son tour, referme le sas et se tasse dans mon dos, vaguement appuyé contre l'accoudoir à ma droite.  
- Je... fais quoi ?  
- Ce que tu veux. Tu as conservé tes réflexes ; ton corps doit se souvenir de comment piloter un Gundam.  
Je ne veux pas piloter un Gundam, je veux sortir de cette boîte !  
- Prends ton temps.  
Je prends surtout une grande inspiration pour me détendre.   
Devant moi, une multitude de boutons, leviers et manettes. Tout autour, de grands écrans qui me permettent de voir à l'extérieur. Hilde, Chang et Barton sont face à nous, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Ils regardent droit dans notre direction. Dans ma direction.  
A côté d'eux, le prof G et deux autres hommes ; l'un est grand avec une tache sombre au milieu du visage, je vois pas bien à cette distance, et l'autre doit faire la même taille que G et a aussi les cheveux gris sauf qu'il sont plus longs.  
Le hangar est suffisamment large pour contenir cinq Gundam et...  
... les ruines et la désolation, les cendres et la fumée, les bâtiments détruits et l'odeur de la mort, de la chair brûlée et du sang. Les râles d'agonies des mourants et les plaintes sifflantes de ceux qui ne sont déjà plus. Le cri bien vivant d'un enfant qui déchire le ciel sans parvenir à faire tomber la pluie. La pluie qui laverait tout, la pluie qui ne peut pas purifier la monstruosité des hommes et de la guerre. L'odeur suffocante et le brouillard qui se lève et prend à la gorge et qui étouffe. L'odeur écoeurante des cadavres et du fruit de ses propres actes. Le feu qui achève l'oeuvre de destruction si bien commencée. L'espoir qui meure en même temps que l'innocence alors que grandissent de plus en plus la réalisation et la conscience de ce qui vient d'avoir lieu, de ce que l'on vient de faire. Le rouge, le gris et le noir qui se mêlent et il y aura plus jamais de blanc, plus jamais de chaleur, de lumière, de pardon, juste la souillure, le meurtre et la certitude que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, jusqu'à ce que tout cesse, tout, toi, moi, nous tous, tous morts, tous des cadavres et même plus de larmes pour pleurer, juste la mort, toujours la mort, rien que la mort. Rien d'autre. Toujours. Secousse et l'envie de vomir, étouffement et une main fraîche sur mon front, sur ma joue et deux yeux plus bleus que ciel, toujours si bleus...  
- Duo.  
Et un nom prononcé...  
Cligner des yeux, se focaliser sur le bleu, d'abord, puis sur ce qu'il y a autour.  
- ...Yu...y.  
Il se redresse légèrement en ôtant ses mains de mon visage et appuie sur un bouton et parle.  
- Nous descendons.  
Puis il pousse un autre bouton et le cockpit s'ouvre. Il pivote vers moi et défait le harnais puis décrispe mes mains qui serrent à en trembler les accoudoirs.  
- Respire.  
J'essaye.  
J'essaye vraiment.  
Il pose sa main sur mon front et force mon crâne à reposer sur l'appui-tête. Je ferme les yeux.  
- Respire, répète-t-il un ton plus bas.  
J'y arrive presque. Sa main sur mon front est fraîche, ferme, c'est... une ancre sur la réalité... Juste un hangar avec cinq armures mobiles et six personnes qui attendent à leurs pieds. Rien d'autre qu'un hangar...  
Yuy se glisse à l'extérieur et m'accorde encore un peu de temps avant de tendre la main vers moi pour m'aider à sortir. J'hésite à peine avant de lui tendre la mienne, et il me tire à lui.  
Je me sens nauséeux. Bon Dieu, plus jamais ça ! Je sais pas si c'était des souvenirs, mon imagination ou un mélange des deux, mais plus jamais ça !  
- Je... Hee...  
- Accroche-toi.  
Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et je mets les miens autour de son cou, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.  
Nous descendons, comme annoncé.

Au sol, il nous lâche, le filin et moi, puis commence à s'éloigner sans dire un mot.  
Je crois que je viens d'échouer à mon test, uh ?  
Je le suis, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. A leurs chaussures, je reconnais Hilde et les deux autres qui s'approchent de moi. Hilde me touche le bras, pour m'apporter son soutien j'imagine, les deux autres restent silencieux, Yuy poursuit son chemin vers la droite, et j'ai honte ; tellement honte, de moi, d'être aussi faible, de tout. Je suppose que malgré tout, ils avaient un peu espéré quelque chose et devaient certainement pas s'attendre à une telle déception...  
Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?  
- Duo ? demande doucement Hilde, sûrement pour pas me brusquer. Ça va aller ?  
J'sais pas, je crois pas que ce soit vraiment à moi qu'il faille poser la question...  
- C'est... pas grave Duo, tout va bien...  
Genre, à qui tu veux faire croire ça petite ?  
- ... On va rentrer, dit d'une voix calme Barton. Tu viens avec nous ?  
Moi ?  
- Oui.  
Ah. Elle.  
Baskets jaunes dans mon champ de vision.  
- On retourne au refuge. Duo ?  
- Hmm, je réplique en parvenant à vaguement relever la tête vers lui. Faudrait lui dire d'arrêter d'avoir un visage qui n'exprime rien, ça m'aide pas à me situer dans mon environnement. Faudrait aussi qu'il arrête d'avoir des yeux pareils, je commence à plus supporter tout ce bleu. Ça vire à l'obsession, dès que nos regards se croisent je bloque pendant une seconde avec 'bleu' pour seule pensée. J'ai besoin d'un psy.  
- Allons-y, il décrète donc, et cette fois il laisse à Hilde le soin de me pousser pour me faire avancer. En passant, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil aux professeurs, mais ils discutent entre eux et ne nous prêtent aucune attention. Au dernier moment, le petit vieux aux cheveux longs et aux, erks ! y z'ont quoi ses yeux ? Ouais enfin bref, au dernier moment, il les relève vers moi. Brrr.  
Je crois que c'est la pire journée de toute mon existence.  
Encore que je tiendrais pas le pari non plus.

On prend donc le chemin du retour, couloir en légère montée, logique, rocher passe-muraille, je me demande par où ils ont fait entrer les Gundams, lumière du jour et odeurs champêtres. Le moral remonte. Il est seulement au trente-cinquième dessous maintenant.  
Yuy et Barton ouvrent la marche et je suis encadré par Hilde, juste à ma gauche, et Chang, un peu à l'écart sur ma droite.  
... J'aime pas le silence... Ça m'empêche de ne pas penser...  
J'aime pas penser. Surtout en ce moment.  
... Faudrait que je trouve quelque chose à dire mais franchement, j'ai pas non plus envie de parler. J'en viendrais presque à souhaiter que Blondinet soit là pour blablater à tour de bras, j'aurais sans doute fait l'effort de l'écouter...  
On marche depuis quelques minutes lorsque Hilde me saisit par le bras sans prévenir. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur et elle me répond par un simple mais lumineux sourire. Je fais de mon mieux pour lui en en renvoyer un qui fasse pas trop 'je m'apitoie sur mon sort'. Puis je me racle la gorge.  
- Alors, tu... on se connaît depuis combien de temps tous les deux ?  
- Ça doit faire un peu plus d'un an maintenant.  
- Ah. Et... comment on s'est connu au juste ?  
Elle sourit.  
- Et bien, c'était sur L2. Tu...  
- L2 ? Tu viens de L2 ?  
- Euh, oui.  
- Il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux, je fais avec sérieux.  
- Oui, si tu veux... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Finis déjà ce que tu avais commencé si tu veux bien. C'était sur L2 et je...?  
- OZ effectuait un recrutement de masse dans les colonies et je t'avais proposé de signer...  
Je pile sur place. Hein ? J'ai bien entendu là ?  
- Tu... Stop, attends, tu bosses pour OZ ??  
- Bossais s'il te plaît, me reprend-elle en me tirant légèrement par le bras pour m'inciter à reprendre notre marche, tout le monde s'étant arrêté juste après moi.  
- J'comprends là...  
- C'est bon Maxwell, elle a trahi et est dans notre camp maintenant, m'informe d'un ton bourru mon ami le Chintock.  
- J'ai pas trahi ! Je suis toujours restée fidèle à mes convictions ! J'ai seulement réalisé que OZ mentait et n'oeuvrait absolument pas pour le bien des colonies, mais j'ai toujours été sincère dans ce que je faisais !  
Chang hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent. J'aime pas l'attitude qu'il a vis-à-vis d'elle.   
- Et comment tu as réalisé que OZ... t'abusait, je demande prudemment en choisissant d'ignorer l'autre abruti à ma droite. Prudemment parce que j'ai pas encore une opinion très arrêtée sur OZ ; j'ai qu'une version de l'histoire après tout.  
- J'ai discuté avec toi, me répond-elle simplement. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, voilà tout.  
...  
Gé...nial. Duo Maxwell, agent recruteur pour la cause et chef de la propagande. Engagez-vous !  
- A...ha... Hum, je... j'étais si convaincant que ça ?  
Elle rit.  
- Oui, si on veut. On peut dire que tu m'as eue par la force de tes convictions !   
- ... Je suis sûr qu'en d'autres circonstances j'aurais apprécié la private joke mais si tu veux que je puisse capter ce que tu me racontes, il va falloir que tu restes extrêmement basique dans tes propos...  
- Désolée, c'est juste que... j'ai eu mal à réaliser que... enfin... tu vois quoi.  
Je vois, oui, et je grogne aussi.  
- Tu étais recherché et au moment où tu as essayé de sortir de la colonie, tu t'es fait repérer et capturer ; enfin si on veut vu la facilité avec laquelle tu t'es défait de tes menottes et évadé à bord d'une armure mobile...  
Ah. Et rajoutez prestidigitateur et voleur sur la liste de mes vertus s'il vous plaît.  
- On t'a poursuivi, bien sûr, mais déjà à ce moment-là j'avais commencé à réfléchir à ce que tu m'avais dit quand j'étais venue te parler dans ta cellule. Sur le coup, je pensais vraiment que c'était les pilotes de Gundam les ennemis des colonies et de la paix entre elles et la Terre. Je pensais me battre pour défendre les colonies mais lorsque tu m'as dit que tu te battais pour la même cause... Ça m'a fait cogiter j'imagine. Quand finalement on s'est retrouvé face à face dans l'espace et que malgré ton Aries endommagé tu n'abandonnais pas et continuais à te battre... J'ai réalisé que c'était toi qui avais raison, que je faisais fausse route. J'ai fait diversion le temps que tu puisse mener à bien ta mission et... voilà. Par là suite, j'ai quitté OZ et suis retournée sur L2. A vrai dire, je pensais pas vraiment te revoir jusqu'à ce que tu viennes frapper à ma porte pour obtenir des pièces pour réparer ton Gundam. J'ai plus ou moins trouver un job là-bas, je ramassais des bouts d'armures détruites lors des combats pour récupérer des pièces de rechange.  
- Je... vois. Et... pourquoi tu es sur Terre alors ? Pourquoi t'es pas restée sur L2 ?  
- J'ai pensé pouvoir être plus utile ici.  
- Aha. Alors c'est quoi ta... fonction dans le, euh, groupe ?  
- Disons que basiquement je sers essentiellement de relais entre vous et les Sweepers, me répond-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- C'est quoi les Sweepers ?  
- Un groupe de gars qui bossent avec Howard. En gros, c'est grâce à eux que vos Gundams tiennent encore debout. Ils se chargent des réparations, de l'entretient, du transport aussi parfois... Je leur donne un coup de main.  
- C'est qui Howard ?  
- Un vieux avec des chemises à faire des cauchemars ! Il a aussi aidé à la conception de Deathscythe et du Tallgeese. La majorité des Sweepers viennent de L2 mais Howard est originaire de la Terre je crois.  
- C'est quoi le Talgeese ?  
Elle retient de justesse un soupir mais c'est trop tard, j'ai bien vu qu'elle aurait voulu en pousser un. Moi aussi d'ailleurs ; chaque réponse apporte une nouvelle question et c'est pénible de devoir arracher les informations au compte-goutte.   
- Le Tallgeese est l'armure mobile de Zechs Merquise...  
- Qui est...  
Sérieux, elle pourrait faire l'effort d'anticiper quoi, elle a pas encore compris que je ne savais pas de quoi ou de qui elle me parle ?  
- Merquise est un soldat d'OZ haut gradé, répond à sa place Chang.  
- Et pourquoi il a droit à une armure spéciale ? je continue en remarquant du coin de l'oeil une légère crispation des épaules chez Yuy. Humhum...  
- Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le piloter, il dit d'un ton monocorde. Wow, si même Yuy se met à participer à la conversation ! Je serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils se sont déjà retrouver face à face tiens.  
- Ça veut dire qu'il est meilleur que toi ? je demande vicieusement.   
Je commence à trouver la situation comique et je me moque que les autres me regardent bizarrement. Yuy me jette un regard qui dit clairement "redis ça encore une fois et je te tue", ce qui étrangement tend à m'amuser encore plus.  
- C'est ça hein ? je fais et j'éclate de rire. Désolé, c'est les nerfs qui lâchent.  
- Ça suffit Duo.  
On aurait pu croire que ça venait de Yuy, ou même de Chang, mais non : c'est la voix de Barton qui claque dans l'air.  
- Quoi ? je le défie.  
- Tu es loin de te souvenir de cette époque. Nous, si, alors tais-toi. Ça n'a rien de drôle.  
Je suis sur le point de répliquer quelque chose de bien senti lorsque je remarque que Yuy a les poings serrés et qu'il a détourné le regard. O-kay... Il s'est peut-être effectivement passé quelque chose de grave et qui doit pas être drôle du tout... Okay, je ravale mon venin pour cette fois. Après tout, Yuy est peut-être froid mais il a quand même été assez sympa avec moi dans Death... dans le Gundam. Et quand il m'a bandé la main. Et puis c'est aussi lui qui apparemment a demandé à Relena de venir me parler.  
Cela dit, j'oublie pas non plus c'est encore lui qui a aggravé mes blessures et forcé à monter dans cette machine de malheur.  
Bon, disons qu'on est quitte et qu'on remet les compteurs à zéro. Donc je réponds rien et j'essayerai de pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis mais je m'excuse pas non plus ; ça me parait un juste milieu. 

Je passe le reste du temps à discuter avec Hilde, ignorant copieusement la présence des autres et tout particulièrement les coups d'oeil de biais que nous (me ?) lance Chang ici ou là.  
Hilde s'efforce au mieux de compléter mes informations lacunaires sur les gens qui entourent les "pilotes de Gundam" ou bien ceux qui partagent la même cause qu'eux. Elle semble avoir quelques contacts avec les "Rebelles" et toute cette histoire a un arrière goût de révolution qui ne me plaît pas trop. Je sais pas, c'est... comment dire ? un peu comme si j'étais catapulté à une autre époque et que tout le monde me prenne pour quelqu'un ayant un rôle important à jouer, tout ça parce que j'ai le malheur d'être son sosie. Y'a vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de rester au pieu.  
Elle me parle de L2 aussi, et globalement, ce que j'en retiens, c'est qu'il faut que je me trouve un autre endroit où passer mes vacances.  
L'un dans l'autre, on finit malgré tout par atteindre la "planque" et c'est Blondinet qui nous accueille, bien sûr, sourire au vent, en bon groom qu'il est. Je passe sans le voir pour ne pas avoir à répondre à son "alors, comment ça c'est passé ?" quasi frénétique. Juste histoire ne pas lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur. Gosh ! Faut que je trouve quelque chose sur lequel passer mes nerfs !  
Le sourire que m'adresse alors Lena me calme magiquement ; elle doit émettre des ondes, c'est pas possible autrement. Je lui souris aussi, bien qu'un peu piteusement je le crains. Derrière moi j'entends un "oh" déçu de la part de Winner.  
Kss. Rapporteurs.  
Heureusement pour mon humeur, Lena décide d'aborder un sujet qui me tient à coeur.  
- Tu rentres juste à temps pour choisir ta garniture Duo !  
En faisant plus attention, je remarque qu'elle a de la farine sur la joue. Ça lui donne un air juvénile et adorable et j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Une sorte d'onde de douceur et de normalité dans un monde qui s'écroule...  
Bien sûr la bulle qu'elle crée pour moi éclate au moment où Blondin resurgit par derrière.  
- Nous avons préparé des pizzas ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste avant de remplacer son expression par de l'anxiété mêlée d'un espoir mal dissimulé. Tu aimes toujours les pizzas n'est-ce pas ?  
Je le regarde.   
- Je suppose... C'est pas la bouffe la plus équilibrée que je connaisse mais je crois pas être très difficile... Tant que ça se mange...  
Des pizzas... n'importe quoi ! Moi qui ne rêve que d'une omelette. Quoi ? Vous croyiez que je l'avais oubliée, mon omelette ?  
- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie ! me sermonne Lena, ce qui me donne envie de sourire encore. Viens, enchaîne-t-elle en me tirant par le bras, la pâte a presque fini de reposer, il faut la garnir.  
- Vous avez fait la pâte vous-même ? je demande, un peu surpris, bien que ça expliquerait la farine.  
- Il parait que tu les trouves meilleures 'faites maison', elle me répond en jetant un coup d'oeil à Blondinet.  
Celui-ci m'adresse un sourire abattu.  
- Oh..., je fais.  
Faut que je fasse un effort vous croyez ?  
...  
- Bon... on garnit alors ?  
La prochaine fois peut-être. Si les pizzas sont bonnes.  
Lena sourit et Hilde suit le mouvement.  
- Je veux plein de fromage ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
Moi aussi.

La séance culinaire est... reposante. Winner reste dans la cuisine avec nous mais se tient plutôt à l'écart. En causant avec les filles, je finis par presque pouvoir mettre de côté les frissons qui me parcourent lorsque je sens son regard sur moi. Si Yuy est un Laser Boy, Winner doit trimballer des Rayons X...  
En badigeonnant de sauce la pâte fraîchement étalée, j'apprends que les filles vont rester avec nous ce soir et que la chambre que Blondinet partage avec Barton a été réquisitionnée pour elles. Résultat, ils vont être trois à squatter le salon. Je garde pour moi le commentaire sur le rapport personne/surface du divan.  
- Vous pourriez tout aussi bien prendre mon lit, ça me gène pas.  
Encore que... partager un canapé avec Chang et Yuy... Mais pour le principe, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais plus que les autres avoir droit à un traitement de faveur.  
- Non.  
Simple, concis, sans équivoque ni discussion. Du Ice-man tout craché.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Je peux laisser ma place si je veux que je sache, non ?  
- La configuration a été décidée, il répond froidement en s'incrustant dans la cuisine. Non, c'est pas froid, c'est juste monocorde. Rappelez-moi ce que Lena lui trouve déjà ?  
- J'ai pas le souvenir qu'on m'ait demandé mon avis.  
- Tu ne te souviens pas de grand chose.  
Ouch, payback time. Ça, c'est un coup bas. Il touche juste en plus.  
Il fait mal aussi.  
- Tu, hem, tu ne t'es pas tout à fait remis de tes blessures, Duo, il vaut mieux que tu dormes confortablement cette nuit, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.  
Belle intervention Winner, merci...  
- Ce n'est que pour une nuit de tout façon, poursuit Lena après avoir fusillé Yuy du regard, et parce que je n'ai pas plus envie de me battre verbalement que physiquement contre lui, j'accepte la perche tendue du glissement de sujet.  
- Vous partez demain ?  
- En fait, on part tous, me répond Hilde, qui avait oublié de mentionner ce détail dans la forêt. Les pièces que vous avez commandées sont arrivées. C'est ce que j'étais venue vous dire, à l'origine...  
Oh, Sweepers et tout le tralala.  
- C'est jour de marché, quoi.  
Elle sourit.  
- En quelle sorte... Hm... On met quoi sur la dernière pizza ?  
- Anchois ? je propose sceptiquement.  
Je déteste les anchois... je crois. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Yuy qui approuve.   
C'est trop tard pour les remplacer par du fromage ?

*******

Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé coincé dans un dîner familial, dans une pièce minuscule de surcroît ? Sept dans une cuisine déjà trop petite pour cinq, et je supporte pas les deux tiers des convives. Bienvenue en Enfer.  
Au moins les pizzas _sont_ bonnes. Y'a même de la salade fraîche, et le mélange, j'adore. Oui, je mets de la salade sur ma pizza, et alors ?   
Je décide de faire un effort de sociabilité, c'est-à-dire que globalement je m'adresse qu'aux filles. Moins je parle aux autres et moins je risque de m'énerver ou de dire de conneries. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient bavards de toute façon. Mis à part Winner, bien sûr. Rapidement d'ailleurs, Relena et lui s'engagent dans une discussion politique, et si au début j'écoutais avec attention, j'avoue que je finis par lâcher prise et me faire royalement chier. Hilde gonfle ses joues dans ma direction avant de lever brièvement les yeux au ciel puis de me sourire. J'suis pas le seul quoi. La pizza et la politique, ça va pas ensemble.  
- La guerre n'est pas la solution aux problèmes auxquels nous devons faire face ! Je reste persuadée que le dialogue reste encore la meilleure alternative !  
- Un dialogue ne peut être ouvert que lorsque les deux parties en présence souhaitent discuter. Romefeller vise une domination pure et simple, dictatoriale. Les Colonies n'ont d'autre choix que de se battre pour se défendre. C'est pour l'instant le seul moyen que nous avons de faire entendre notre voix.  
- La violence n'entraîne que d'avantage de violence, Quatre. Ça ne fait qu'aller en crescendo. Il faut que quelqu'un se décide à dire stop avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! L'humanité devra mettre un terme à la guerre ou la guerre mettra un terme à l'humanité !   
- Relena, cesse de répéter tes discours avec nous.  
C'est vraiment plus fort que lui, il peut pas s'en empêcher, de s'incruster dans les conversations... Je sais pas s'il le fait exprès ou quoi mais franchement, quitte à être silencieux, il devrait le rester jusqu'au bout.  
- Parle-lui plus gentiment tu veux ? je rétorque. Je sais pas non plus si c'est parce qu'il s'agit de Lena, de Yuy, parce qu'il s'agit d'eux deux ou si j'ai juste une inclinaison protectrice envers les filles, mais je supporte pas le ton qu'il emploie avec elle. Enfin, qu'il emploie tout court, mais surtout lorsqu'il s'adresse à elle. Pour moi ou pour les autres, c'est pas grave, mais pas pour Relena.  
Je me récolte un regard qui tue pour ma peine.  
- Ce n'est rien Duo, laisse, il a raison.  
- Non, il a pas raison, il a pas à te parler comme ça.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Duo, je t'assure. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter.  
- Et alors ?   
- Tu n'écoutais même pas de toute façon, il dit d'un ton détaché.  
Alors de quoi j'me mêle, c'est ça ?   
- Je répète : et alors ? Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à penser à autre chose. Et si tu veux pas non plus de mon avis, t'as qu'à me laisser partir.  
- Duo... je t'en prie..., intervient Rel' en me posant la main sur l'avant-bras. C'est le problème avec les femmes amoureuses ; elles sont complètement aveugles et passent tout à celui qu'elles aiment.   
Je fusille Yuy du regard pour faire bonne mesure mais en reste là. L'atmosphère est déjà suffisamment lourde comme ça et les pizzas refroidissent. N'empêche, y'a des baffes qui se perdent.  
Il y a un court moment de silence avant qu'Hilde n'ajoute son mot, d'un ton moqueur.  
- Dix contre un que Duo met Heero au tapis...  
Je baisse les yeux et rougit légèrement. A ta place je parierais pas petite, tu risquerais de perdre...   
A mon grand soulagement, Heero ne dit pas "tenu". Il ne doit pas en penser moins et je sens son regard s'attarder sur moi, mais il ne dit rien. Ma main bandée me démange tout à coup. Et pis j'ai soif...  
- Chang, tu peux me passer l'eau s'il te plaît ?  
Voilà, poli et tout, je prends même la peine de le regarder dans les yeux, on pourra rien me reprocher cette fois.  
Chang me fixe comme s'il n'avait pas compris la question. Je me racle la gorge.  
- Chang ? je répète, parce que j'ai pas envie de dire 's'il te plaît' une seconde fois et que manque de bol, il est le plus près de la bouteille.  
- Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
Euh... Uh ?  
- Chang... C'est ton nom, non ? Tu m'appelles Maxwell, je t'appelle Chang, c'est logique non ? Les Chinois mettent bien leur nom avant le prénom, j'me goure ? ... Je ne voudrais pas être irrespectueux, j'ajoute en repensant à cet après-midi.  
Il me fixe encore et c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu quelques couleurs. Le silence pèse à table. Enfin quoi, j'ai juste demandé à boire !  
- Excusez-moi, fait-il avant de quitter la cuisine. Et mon eau alors ?  
- Bon, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?  
Les autres me regardent d'un air gêné. Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
- Je... je vais voir ce que fait Wu Fei, dit Winner avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour...

*******

Je sors à la suite de Wu Fei et ne tarde pas à le trouver sur le seuil de la maison. Il irradie d'une colère mal contenue. C'est ainsi qu'il gère ses émotions, en les transformant toutes en colère. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution mais je suis loin de tout savoir de lui, malheureusement.  
Il se confie peu.  
Je sais que comme nous tous il a souffert ; ses vêtements blancs le crient à la face du monde. C'est Duo qui m'a appris un jour qu'en Chine, le blanc est la couleur du deuil. Duo en sait beaucoup sur la mort. Savait... Non, je ne veux pas parler de lui au passé.  
J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les aider, tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour Duo, pour l'instant il semble ne faire que rejeter ma présence, bien que j'essaye de lui laisser de l'espace, même si ce n'est pas facile. Peut-être puis-je aider Wu Fei mais voilà, je ne suis pas sûr de réellement vouloir le faire.  
Je ne suis pas sûr que _je_ puisse gérer ça...

- Wu Fei ? je tente, espérant quelque part qu'il m'envoie paître, donnant ainsi une excuse à ma lâcheté.  
- Winner..., il murmure, m'accueillant doucement.  
Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile. Je suppose que je devrais être heureux qu'il m'accepte à ses côtés. J'ai souvent follement espéré que ce soit le cas. Encore maintenant...   
Je pensais que j'avais fini par admettre que jamais il ne ressentira pour moi ce que moi je ressens pour lui. Je le sais, je suis empathe ; les sentiments des autres sont miens. Je devrais déjà remercier Allah du fait qu'au moins Wu Fei me respecte...  
Je m'assois à sa droite et il se décale pour me faire un peu de place. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Ça va ? je demande, parfaitement conscient de la stupidité de la question.   
Il ne m'en tient rigueur et se contente de regarder l'horizon.  
- Duo... ne réalise pas ce qu'il dit, je fais doucement.   
Je ne devrais pas être celui à faire ça. _Duo_ devrait être à ma place.  
- Je sais...  
Un instant passe.  
- ... c'est juste que...  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se confie maintenant ?  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se confie à moi ?  
C'est toi, Duo, qui devrait être là ; toi, pas moi...  
- ... Meiran m'appelait comme ça... Wuffy, je veux dire, ou tous les surnoms qui pouvaient sortir de son esprit tordu... Je me suis souvent demandé si elle passait des heures à en chercher de nouveaux ou bien s'ils lui venaient spontanément...  
Meiran... Je crois que je viens de trouver pourquoi il porte du blanc, Duo... Ça s'entend à sa voix. Ça se ressent aussi, surtout. Il est tellement en colère...   
Je ne veux pas poser la question suivante.  
- Meiran ?  
- Mon... Ma Nataku...  
Je ferme les yeux. Allah que ça fait mal.  
- J'ignorais que tu avais été marié...  
Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, je maudis mon don.  
Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle, comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre ce qu'était l'anneau autour de son cou. Je me demande si Duo avait compris. Sans doute.  
- C'est... son alliance ? je demande, tendant légèrement le doigt vers la bague cachée sous ses vêtements.  
Je ne me savais pas aussi masochiste.  
- Non, la mienne. Je n'ai pas encore prouvé que j'étais digne d'elle... digne d'être son époux.  
C'est dur, de savoir que celui que vous aimez ne vous aime pas ; c'est dur, de savoir par empathie, et malgré les encouragements qu'un ami peut vous donner, que c'est perdu d'avance. C'est dur de ne même pas pouvoir espérer.   
Cela je le savais déjà.   
Mais ce n'est rien à côté du fait d'apprendre que votre rivale est morte. On ne peut pas lutter contre les morts.  
C'est dur, de voir et de ressentir à quel point Wu Fei est désespérément amoureux de sa femme.   
- Meiran... était toujours sur mon dos. Elle ne cessait de me provoquer, par tous les moyens possibles. Soit par sa langue bien pendue, soit par ses plaisanteries douteuses, il dit, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Et maintenant... Maxwell...  
Je comprends... je crois que je comprends maintenant, pourquoi il est si en colère depuis de Duo s'est réveillé. Pour moi, pour Trowa, je suppose qu'on finira par s'en remettre, accepter que Duo... Mais Wu Fei...   
Je m'étais toujours interrogé sur ce drôle de jeu auquel ils jouaient, tous les deux ; pourquoi Duo passait tant de temps à faire sortir Wu Fei de ses gonds, et pourquoi Wu Fei le laissait faire. Est-ce que Duo savait ? Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ?   
Wu Fei retrouvait un peu de sa femme en lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il a perdu Meiran une deuxième fois...  
- Je... je n'ai pas su la protéger... Je n'ai pas su... Et maintenant... Duo...   
- Je suis désolé, Wu Fei. Je suis vraiment désolé...  
Il me laisse passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocher un peu de moi. Physiquement, parce qu'il est plus loin que jamais...  
- Vous êtes ensemble ?  
Nous sursautons tous les deux et je me retourne pour fixer Duo avec horreur.  
Non. Non, s'il te plaît Duo, ne fais pas ça...  
- Ensemble ?  
S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie Duo, tu avais promis... Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas mais s'il te plaît !  
- Ensemble quoi ! Faut te faire un dessin ?   
Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ?

*******

Je regarde Winner quitter la cuisine et me retourne vers Relena. Après tout, elle est censée répondre à mes questions, non ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit enfin ? Lena ?  
Elle prend un air gêné.  
- Et bien... C'est... c'est de ce que je t'expliquais cet après-midi, Duo. Tu sais, au sujet de ces choses que tu fais ou dis parfois...  
- Le sosie maléfique, ouais, mais je ne vois pas toujours pas où est le problème là ! Je bois jamais d'eau d'habitude ?  
Honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait.  
Elle a l'ombre d'un sourire.  
- Non, c'est seulement... comment dire... Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé Lena avant...  
Je sens que je dois faire une drôle de tête.  
- Fallait me le dire si tu voulais pas que je...  
- Non non, ça ne me gène pas ! J'aime bien, en fait, c'était juste pour t'expliquer. Je ne t'avais jamais entendu appeler Wu Fei par son nom non plus, c'est tout.  
- Ah...  
Je vais vous dire, je ne vois toujours pas _où_ est le problème ! Dieu qu'il est émotif ce petit !  
- Et je l'appelle comment d'habitude ?  
A la façon dont Hilde et Barton évitent mon regard, je comprends que personne ne va me répondre. Yuy prend une nouvelle bouchée de salade.  
Et moi, j'ai encore envie de cogner sur quelque chose.   
- Ça va, j'ai compris, je fais un peu brutalement. J'ai compris...  
Je me lève et sors de la cuisine. Allez, on va aller s'excuser. Je sais toujours pas pour quelle raison au juste, mais je préfère encore un semblant d'union dans cette galère qu'un changement perpétuel d'attitude à mon égard.  
Je jette un coup d'oeil au salon mais c'est le désert complet. La voix navrée de Winner dans mon dos me fait me retourner. Ah, sur le perron... Hum, ils ont l'air plus... proches qu'ils ne m'en avaient donné l'impression.  
- Vous êtes ensemble ?  
Ils se retournent brusquement vers moi, à croire qu'ils ne m'ont pas entendu arriver. Et ça se veut terroriste, kss...  
Winner me regarde comme si je venais de sortir de ma tombe et Chang a cette expression semi-interrogative que je qualifierais de bovine si je voulais être méchant. Mais comme je suis là à la base pour présenter des excuses...  
- Ensemble ?  
Reconnaissez quand même qu'il ne m'aide pas beaucoup non plus là. J'essaye au mieux de ravaler la vanne qui me vient naturellement à l'esprit pour me contenter d'un classique.  
- Ensemble quoi ! Faut te faire un dessin ?  
Winner me fixe avec horreur avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de me bousculer pour s'enfuir ailleurs. C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce-que-j'ai-encore-dit ??  
Alors là non, arrêtez tout de suite, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'suis désolé mais vous les auriez vu roucouler dans l'entrée, Winner le bras autour des épaules de Chang et Chang appuyé contre lui en quête de réconfort ! Non, j'suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas poser la question ! On me dit jamais rien ici et ils étaient louches, enfin quoi !! Rien qu'à voir la tête de Winner quand je les ai interrompu, c'est é-vi-dent qu'il en pince pour l'autre fleur bleue !  
Ooh... Oooh !! Mais peut-être que la dite fleur n'est au courant...  
Ups, j'ai gaffé vous croyez ? Merde, va encore valoir que je m'excuse. Je devrais peut-être faire voeu de silence moi...  
Chang me fixe toujours, visiblement légèrement dépassé par les événements récents.  
- Euh... je... ne voulais pas vous déranger, je fais en tentant de rester neutre et de ne pas faire de sous-entendus. Je voulais juste m'excuser si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui...  
- Non. Il est inutile de t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Nous devons simplement nous réadapter aux nouveaux paramètres.  
C'est moi le nouveau paramètre ? Sympa, merci...  
On s'observe un court instant en silence avant qu'il ne se lève et hoche la tête, puis parte à l'intérieur de la maison. Pour la première fois, je me demande ce que ça fait de se retrouver face à quelqu'un que l'on connaissait très bien et qui est devenu un total étranger. Je suppose que leur position ne doit pas être des plus enviables non plus... Oui, bon, excusez-moi si jusqu'ici je n'ai pensé qu'à moi mais hey, oh, gimme a break, okay ? Ça fait que trois jours que je suis dans cet état et moi aussi j'ai besoin de me réadapter. Et je n'ai pas spécialement l'intention de jouer les altruistes ou les bons Saint Maritain. J'ai eu une vie difficile et je suis toujours en vie ; amnésique, peut-être, mais en vie. Alors je continuer à jouer sur l'instinct. Point final.

Finalement, on a revu ni Winner ni Chang de la soirée. Je crois que le premier s'est cloîtré dans sa chambre, enfin son ex-chambre, alors que le dernier a finalement opté pour une ballade nocturne.  
Les autres n'ont fait aucun commentaire.  
Nous sommes passés dans la salle de bain à tour de rôle et en attendant le mien, j'ai aidé les fille avec la vaisselle. Et maintenant je me retrouve seul dans la chambre avec Yuy. Hiya !  
Je voudrais déjà être demain. Peut-être. A choisir, je me demande plutôt si je ne préférerais pas être avant-avant-hier...  
Bref, je me suis foutu en ce qui me tient lieu de pyjama, pendant que mon compagnon de chambré occupait la salle d'eau. Sa tenue à lui pour dormir n'est pas tellement différente de celle qu'il porte le jour. En fait, je me demande s'il s'est changé tout court. On va supposer que oui.  
Il ouvre ses draps et me jette en regard qui me dit clairement que je devrais déjà être couché. Je sais pas ce que je déteste le plus chez lui, cette façon qu'il a d'ordonner en permanence ou le fait qu'il le fasse sans même prononcer un mot.  
Je me glisse entre mes draps, il éteint la lumière, et stupidement, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, je lui dis :  
- Bonne nuit.  
Bien sûr, il ne me répond pas.

J'écoute le temps passer. La nuit n'a pas l'air d'être pressée de finir. A moins que ce ne soit le soleil qui soit un peu paresseux.  
Ou c'est moi qui trouve le temps long.   
La respiration de Yuy est lente et régulière. Ce bâtard est déjà en train de dormir. Ou alors il fait semblant, auquel cas j'aimerais bien apprendre (ou réapprendre) ce truc.  
Mais peut-être qu'il dort vraiment... Dans ce cas je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur le degré de confiance qu'il me porte. Après tout, il se met lui-même en position de vulnérabilité. A moins, encore une fois, qu'il n'ait pas confiance en moi, mais en _lui_ ; sans doute est-il sûr de se réveiller à la moindre intention suspecte de ma part.  
Comme si j'avais envie de m'approcher de lui, pff !  
Le temps passe, donc, de plus en plus lentement, et je commence tout juste à sentir mes paupière s'alourdir que le rythme respiratoire de Yuy se modifie. Il me faut pas trois heures pour comprendre qu'il cauchemarde. Marrant, c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je me serais attendu de sa part. Un cauchemar est quelque chose de très humain, vous savez ?  
J'allume la lampe de chevet, me bousille les yeux au passage, et hésite un instant sur la marche à suivre. Juste un instant, parce que bien sûr, je peux pas le laisser là-dedans. Et je dis pas ça parce qu'il m'empêcherait de dormir, non, je prends juste un instant pour enregistrer le fait que des émotions le traversent. Ce ne sont peut-être pas de belles émotions, mais au moins elles ont le mérite d'exister, et quelque part, aussi dégueulasse ce soit de ma part de penser ça, je trouve que ça lui va bien, de souffrir. Parce que pour ce court instant, il cesse enfin de paraître comme un robot à mes yeux, comme une machine froide et désensibilisée. Non. C'est juste un enfant qui fait un cauchemar...  
Les cauchemars, je les souhaite à personne. Surtout pas à un gars comme lui.  
Je me lève, donc, m'approche de lui et au moment où je m'apprête à le prendre par l'épaule pour le secouer un peu, je me fige. J'suis con ou quoi ? Faudrait vraiment être un bel abruti pour réveiller par surprise un _soldat_ qui cauchemarde ! Oh, shit, je fais quoi alors ? Hum. Hum... Pas de problème, je maîtrise la situation ! J'espère juste qu'il aura le temps de me reconnaître avant de me descendre par réflexe, une fois que ma chaussure lancée droit sur lui l'aura atteint pour moi. Et si je me jette à couvert derrière mon lit, c'est juste pour augmenter un peu mes chances de survivre, rien de plus.  
Lorsque je jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon matelas, je peux voir qu'il essaye de cacher le fait qu'il est désorienté. Je le vois aussi enregistrer ma présence et ranger d'un geste fluide son flingue.  
- Tu faisais un cauchemar, je fais pour résumer la situation. Je le crois suffisamment intelligent pour en déduire le pourquoi de ma chaussure et de mon replis stratégique.  
Il clique des yeux puis dit :  
- Hn. ... recouche-toi et dors.  
Je m'abstiens de lui faire remarquer que j'étais justement sur le point de m'endormir lorsqu'il m'a réveillé, et me glisse de nouveau entre mes draps.  
Il le cache bien mais je vois qu'il est encore secoué par son rêve.  
Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller et ferme les yeux, puis prends une grande inspiration pour me détendre.   
- Raconte-moi.  
Il y a un petit moment de silence.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ton rêve. Raconte-moi.  
- ... Dors.  
- Que dalle. Vais te dire une bonne chose, Yuy, je fais en me redressant sur un coude pour mieux agiter un doigt dans sa direction. Si on était vraiment amis avant et si on partageait vraiment la même chambre alors je _sais_ qu'il y a pas moyen que j'ai pu te laisser te rendormir après un cauchemar. Je _sais_ que je t'ai forcé à me le raconter alors va te faire foutre et raconte-moi.  
Puis j'éteins la lumière, me disant que ce sera sûrement plus facile pour lui d'être dans le noir. Peut-être même qu'il pourra faire semblant de s'adresser à l'autre Duo.  
- Dors, il finit par dire d'un ton ferme.  
Ce mec est vraiment con.  
- Va t'faire.  
- Hn.  
Sale con.  
Silence de nouveau, mais voilà, j'ai plus sommeil. Et puis je me demande ce qui va m'arriver, maintenant ; je me demande en quoi exactement ils vont se "réadapter aux nouveaux paramètres"...  
- Yuy ?  
- ...  
- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer au juste demain ?  
- ... Dors.  
- Vous allez faire quoi de moi ?  
- Tais-toi et dors, il s'obstine, et j'entends à sa voix qu'il est fatigué.  
- Réponds-moi et j'envisagerai peut-être de me taire. Et tu m'as toujours pas raconté ton rêve en plus, je te signale. C'est pas parce que je me souviens pas que je ne sais pas certaines choses, tu sais ?   
Il soupire bruyamment dans le noir.  
- Je t'écouterai pas si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'en ai rien à foutre après tout de ton équilibre mental, tant que ça ne compromet pas _mon_ état de santé...  
- Duo. Dors.  
- ... mais j'ai quand même le droit de me sentir concerné de savoir ce que vous allez décider à mon sujet, parce que c'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon et je me fais pas d'illusion quant à une éventuelle évasion, pas tant que vous êtes aussi nombreux en tout cas, mais si tu veux que j'ai une chance de pouvoir m'endormir, tu...  
- Raaah ! Duo ! Omae o korosu !!  
- Ouais et bin justement je veux savoir si t'as vraiment l'intention de le faire ! je m'exclame en me redressant dans sa direction, même si je ne peux que deviner sa silhouette dans la pénombre.  
Silence.  
- Heero...?  
- ...  
- Je parle japonais ?  
- ... Non.  
- Alors comment ça se fait que je sache ce que "baka" et "omae o korosu" veulent dire ?  
- ...  
- C'est parce que... tu me le disais tout le temps ?  
Je me demande si finalement c'est pas pour _moi_ que l'obscurité facilite les choses...  
- ...  
- C'est ça ?  
Je crois pas que la boule naissante dans ma gorge va beaucoup m'aider à m'endormir...  
- T'étais comme ça, avec moi, avant, ou c'est parce que t'as pas confiance en mes réactions ?  
- Dors.  
- T'es vraiment un connard tu sais ?  
- Oui. Maintenant, dors.  
Allez savoir pourquoi, sa réponse me fait sourire...  
- ... Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? je questionne encore en fixant un plafond que je ne vois pas. Et moi, j'en faisais souvent ?  
Et est-ce que j'en ferai encore ?  
- ...  
- Mais j'ai raison non ? Je te forçais à me raconter, pas vrai ? ... C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je ferais... si j'étais à la place de l'autre... moi... Mais Rel' dit que je fais des trucs que je faisais pas avant alors... Mais là, j'ai raison, non ?  
- ...  
- Est-ce que tu me répondais jamais avant aussi ou est-ce que tu te tais parce que je suis plus... parce que... tu me considères plus... comme ton ami ?  
Allez savoir pourquoi, cette question me fait mal...   
Mes mains aussi, parce que je les sers fort sur mes couvertures et qu'elles sont pas encore tout à fait guéries.  
J'entends le bruit de draps qu'on froisse et je devine plus que je ne perçois qu'il se dirige vers moi.  
Quelque part, ça me semble normal aussi.  
Ce qui l'est nettement moins par contre, c'est la brusque sensation d'étouffer mêlée à l'impression d'avaler plumes et tissu. Il veut vraiment me tuer ce con !  
Je me débats dans tous les sens, essayant de le frapper avec les pieds et de repousser son oreiller qui me prive d'oxygène, mais je m'empêtre dans les draps et la panique s'ajoutant à l'effet de surprise, je n'arrive pas à le faire lâcher prise. Je tente d'appeler à l'aide aussi mais l'oreiller étouffe mes cris.  
Et brusquement, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus de pression au-dessus de moi. J'arrache le coussin et chope une grande goulée d'air puis me prépare à la prochaine attaque. Un coup il circulaire m'apprend que mon ennemi est tranquillement allé se recoucher.  
- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?? T'as essayé d'me tuer !  
- Tu avais été prévenu, il répond d'un ton ennuyé dans lequel je crois déceler une trace... d'amusement ?  
Je rêve.  
Je rêve !  
J'envisage un instant de lui renvoyer son coussin en pleine poire mais je vais peut-être pas forcer ma chance trop longtemps non plus. Et puis mon coeur bat toujours à cent à l'heure et je sais que Yuy est plus fort que moi.  
Ouais, bin y peut crever s'il croit que je vais le lui rendre, son putain oreiller ! Il dormira sans et moi j'en aurai deux, bien fait pour lui !  
Sans lâcher sa silhouette du regard, je me recouche prudemment, m'efforçant de recouvrer mon calme. Si c'est _ça_ sa méthode pour me faire dormir !  
Plusieurs minutes passent mais à sa respiration je sais qu'il ne dort pas plus que moi. Sans rire, après cette tentative de meurtre, je vais pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit moi ! J'apprécie pas du tout sa manière d'éviter de répondre à mes questions ! P'té, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'étouffer. Je _continue_ de me demander s'il en avait pas quelque part réellement l'intention.  
- Vous allez me tuer, je dis, et ce n'est plus une question.  
Il ne répond rien.   
Y'a pas une expression qui dit quelque chose comme "qui ne dit mot consent" ?   
- Vous allez me tuer parce que je représente un trop grand risque pour vous, je continue. C'est ce que tu disais hier, hein ? Juste avant que je m'enfuie...   
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si j'examine la situation avec recul, leur position me parait tout à fait compréhensible. Ils sont en guerre après tout. Qui se soucierait d'un cadavre de plus ?  
- Tu crois que mon état est temporaire, que ça passerait, ou tu penses que je resterais tout le temps comme ça ? Ou bien est-ce que tu t'en fous ? je demande finalement, dans l'hypothèse improbable où je vivrais suffisamment longtemps pour que ces questions prennent un sens.   
- ... Demain nous allons récupérer les pièces manquantes dont nous avons besoin pour réparer nos Gundam. Toi, tu iras avec Hilde et Relena voir Sally pour passer de nouveaux examens. Elle est prévenue. Pour l'instant, la question de te supprimer ou non reste en suspend. Il y a d'autres alternatives, moins drastiques. Ça dépend de toi, aussi. Et maintenant, dors. On doit se lever tôt demain.  
- ..., je réponds en me frottant brièvement les yeux.   
Je me retourne sur mon côté gauche et me mets en position foetale, parce que c'est comme ça que je me sens le plus à l'aise pour dormir. Je ferme les yeux et essuie distraitement sur les draps mes doigts légèrement humides. Je baille, enfin, et laisse le sommeil venir à moi.  
- Bonne nuit, Heero, je murmure, déjà à moitié endormi.  
Le silence nous enveloppe doucement et mon esprit commence à dériver sans être encore tout à fait parti.  
- Oyasumi.  
Je souris, puis m'endors.

(à suivre)

*******

Notes et disclaimer du chapitre : 

* La prière : je voulais mettre une vraie prière protestante (l'Eglise Maxwell devait être une église protestante selon moi, et non catholique, puisque la Colonie est censée être américaine) mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur une prière potable ! Et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché ! (encore merci Ersz, de te donner du mal pour moi et de perdre ton temps... désolée ! ^^; ). Bref, tout ça pour dire que je l'ai écrite moi-même, au final... Enfin, j'aurais quand même préféré en avoir une authentique ! ^^;  
* "L'humanité devra mettre un terme à la guerre, ou la guerre mettra un terme à l'humanité." Encore une citation, de John Fitzgerald Kennedy cette fois. Elle était trop 'Relena' pour que je la case pas, lol !  
* Quant à la chanson qu'on supporte pas mais qui revient souvent en tête, je sais pas quelle est la vôtre, je sais pas quelle est celle de Duo, mais je sais quelle est la mienne. Seuls les vieux comme moi la connaîtront mais sachez qu'il s'agit de 'Alyson', chanté par Jordy. Oui, plaignez-moi.

*******  
Dialogue débile mais détendant... (pour moi)

Wu Fei : Winner... ? Ai-je bien lu ??  
Quatre : Mais naaaaaan !!!! Fallait rien dire !!!! Vous aviez promis !!!  
m77 : J'avais promis quelque chose moi ?  
Duo : Alors c'était *ça* le regard suspect dans le dialogue de fin du chapitre un !  
m77 : ^^ Et oui...  
Heero : Du 4+5 ?  
m77 : Mais arrêtez d'être sceptiques comme ça enfin !!  
Trowa : ...  
m77 : Oui Trowa.  
Trowa : ...  
m77 : Non Trowa.  
Trowa : ...  
m77 : N'insiste pas Trowa, j'ai dit non.  
Trowa : ... !!!  
m77 : Non, je ne vais pas changer cette erreur scénaristique.  
Trowa : ... !  
m77 : C'est ça, va bouder...  
Wu Fei : Mais... euh... comment dire... Je ne sais que dire en fait.  
Quatre : J'ai tellement honte !  
m77 : Meuh non, fo pas !!  
Duo : Courage Quatre ! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi !  
Quatre : J'ai vu ça, oui...  
m77 : ^^;  
Duo, à l'auteur : Dis... juste comme ça hein, petite question : entre Hee-chan et moi, t'es sûre de savoir où tu vas ?  
m77 : Vi vi, lol.  
Duo : A bon... Parce qu'on dirait pas là. Enfin, la dernière scène était sympa mais j'aurais préféré qu'il y ait une bataille de polochons, on se serait amicalement battu, Hee-chan aurait même rit, il aurait découvert que je suis chatouilleux et finalement, à bout de souffle, on se serait regardé, épuisés mais heureux, et on aurait fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre...  
m77 : C'est beau de rêver...  
Duo : ... et le lendemain, bien sûr, on aurait suffisamment récupéré pour que...  
m77 : Tu veux pas te mettre à écrire des fics par hasard ?  
Duo : Si, en fait ça me tenterait bien je crois ! Z'avez l'air de bien vous amuser, toutes, sans compter que j'ai relevé deux-trois injustices qu'il faudrait corriger...  
Trowa : ...  
Duo : Non, pas ce genre d'injustice là Tro, je parlais de ces fics où Hee-chan et/ou moi crèvons avant d'avoir conclu...  
m77 : Mal au crâne...  
Heero : Duo...? Tu es chatouilleux ?  
Duo : Euh...  
Heero, sourire sadique : Intéressant...


	7. Chapitre 7

Gundam Wing - Clair-obscur : chapitre 7. 

Titre : Clair-obscur, chapitre 7  
Auteur : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr   
Base : Gundam Wing  
Affinités : globalement la ronde habituelle...  
Genre : POV alterné ! (Duo, puis Heero, puis Duo). Prise de tête (comme d'hab'), petit topo médical (ça vous saoulera peut-être mais c'est comme ça !), action ! lol ! Et... oh, et pis lisez et pis c'est tout !  
  
Disclaimer : Duo, Heero, Deathscythe Hell (basique et Custom) et Wing Zero Custom sont à moi. Si. Je les ai achetés en ligne directement depuis le Japon. Et le fait que je n'ai toujours pas monté les maquettes ni peint les figurines ne change pas le fait qu'ils sont à MOI !  
Duo : Tu as besoin de vacances...  
m77 : A moi ! A *moi* ! A *MOI* !!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!  
Duo : -_-  
  
Notes :   
1) Duo : "C'est la lu-tte fina-le ; Groupons-nous et de-main..."  
m77 : -_-; Ça te fait tant plaisir que ça que ce soit le dernier chapitre ?  
Duo : Et comment ! T'imagines même pas à quel point !  
m77 : Mourf ! Moi, je suis triste... Ça fait plus d'un an que je suis dessus, ça fait bizarre que ce soit fini... Snif...  
2) Une fois de plus, que dire au sujet de ma vitesse d'écriture ? Je suis une limace et en plus j'ai tendance à hiverner... Et encore, on peut tous remercier le Ciel qu'en cette période de fête (Halloween et Noël), il y ait eu des Schokobons. On peut remercier les gens qui m'en offrent, qu'ils savent que je ne peux pas écrire sans ou pas. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'une fois encore, je ne peux qu'espérer que le chapitre valait l'attente... A vous de me le dire.

Background music pour les dernières pages (qui me donnent bien du mal... -_-) :   
"J'y crois encore / On est vivant tant qu'on est fort / On a la foi tant qu'on s'endort / La rage au ventre.  
J'y crois encore / A tout jamais, jusqu'à la mort / Le silence a eu tort / J'y crois encore."  
[Lara Fabian, "J'y crois encore"]  
Parce qu'il est trop pour Duo, ce refrain-là...

  
Clair-obscur :   
Chapitre 7

  
J'émerge le lendemain matin et il y a comme un instant de flottement. Mon corps est à la fois lourd et parfaitement réveillé. Mes yeux restent clos mais mon esprit est parfaitement alerte. Et je reste comme ça, complètement immobile, comme dormant encore, le temps de deux battements de coeur. Ensuite, mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je suis seul, une fois de plus. Je dois être abonné aux réveils étranges. Enfin...  
Je baille et m'étire dans tous les sens. Au moins n'ai-je pas fait de rêve particulier...  
Je me lève et rassemble mes affaires puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Au moment où j'atteins la porte, Yuy en sort. Ça, c'est du timing ! Même si c'était pas fait exprès...  
J'ai le droit à un froid "dépêche-toi" (quel sens du rythme dès le matin ! Je m'épate !) avant de pouvoir prendre possession des lieux. Vu que j'ai pas à me laver les cheveux, ma douche est effectivement rapide. Je m'habille en évitant soigneusement mon reflet dans le miroir puis m'inspecte les mains. Mieux vaut les épargner et remettre encore un léger bandage aujourd'hui. Puis je croise Lena dans le couloir et lui dis bonjour ; je suis un être civilisé, moi ! Et comme elle l'est aussi, elle fait de même, bien que son sourire soit un peu assoupi. Cute.  
J'ai la joie et le bonheur suprême de déjeuner en tête à tête avec Yuy _ enfin, lui est en tête à tête avec son ordinateur portable et sa tasse et moi je suis en face, quoi _ puisque juste au moment où j'entre dans la cuisine, Barton se lève pour me laisser la place. Précisons qu'il avait le dos à la porte. Il lave rapidement son bol et dépose mon p'tit-dej' (je suppose) sur la table, puis après un signe de tête que je décide d'interpréter par "bonjour, tiens c'est pour toi, bon appétit, on se revoit tout à l'heure", il quitte la pièce.  
Ce qui me laisse donc en tête à tête avec Yuy.  
En silence.   
Depuis mon réveil, j'ai cette drôle impression de danse, comme si tout était réglé comme du papier à musique. Et comme pour confirmer mes pensées, pendant que je savoure mon chocolat chaud (je crois déceler une dose de café dedans), la présence de Winner apparaît et il dit : "Heero". Lequel acquiesce, ferme son ordi et se lève, sans dire un mot. Winner disparaît après qu'il m'ait dit bonjour.  
Je me sens bêtement impressionné par leur... comment dire ? Enfin, vous voyez, quoi. Sont en parfaite osmose, ces gars-là. Et c'est là que je me rends compte à quel point je suis l'instrument désaccordé de l'orchestre : je m'étais attendu à ce que Yuy quitte à son tour la pièce mais non, il se tient bien droit et attend que le poids de son regard me fasse lever les yeux. Et comme je ne suis pas du genre à décevoir les attentes de mes fans, et surtout parce que j'aimerais pouvoir déguster mon chocolat-café admirablement bien sucré tranquille, je m'exécute, levant par là même un sourcil interrogateur et un peu agressif. Moi aussi, je peux communiquer corporellement et ce sourcil-là dit clairement "quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fous-moi la paix !". Ce à quoi Yuy réplique en me tendant un truc. Mon copain Beretta. Pour un peu, j'en lâcherais mon bol. Je relève lentement les yeux vers lui et scrute son visage, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui me permettrait de savoir ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête, mais niet, que dalle. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas encore suffisamment de pratique pour passer mon brevet es Yuy. Mieux vaut alors dans ce cas lui poser directement la question.  
- Uh ? je fais donc.  
- On sort, il répond. Pour au cas où.  
Ah...  
Je prends le flingue et une fois de plus mes doigts agissent tous seuls, expulsant le chargeur _ oui, il est plein _ puis le réarmant et mettant en place la sécurité. Les yeux de Yuy se sont légèrement rétrécis, comme s'il analysait le plus petit de mes mouvements, mais il n'a pas l'air spécialement surpris. Il n'a l'air rien du tout en fait, son visage étant aussi vide que d'habitude.  
- Hm, merci, je fais en posant avec bonne volonté le pistolet sur la table, à côté de mon bol.  
Il hoche la tête une fois, puis sort. Je finis mon p'tit-dej' pensivement.  
Sincèrement, j'arrive pas à comprendre. Je me réveille et suis totalement amnésique. Mes soit-disants coéquipiers m'embarquent de force au fin fond d'une forêt perdue au milieu de Dieu sait où. Ils me laissent seul dans ma chambre, me donnant la possibilité de tenter une évasion ou pas, et surtout, que ce soit volontaire ou non n'étant pas le problème, me permettant de me retrouver armé. Il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils m'élimineront s'ils estiment devoir le faire. Je m'échappe, enfin j'essaye, me fais rattraper et blesser. Ils me soignent. Ils me font passer un test pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de tenter de m'épargner. J'échoue.  
Et ils me rendent mon arme. Chargée.  
Non, vraiment, je comprends pas...   
Je soupire malgré moi en mordant dans ce qui reste de pain. Yuy a dit hier que j'allais me refaire examiner par Jolie Fille _ Sally _ pendant qu'eux allaient faire leur marché. Les filles vont m'accompagner. S'ils me donnent un flingue _ au cas où _ c'est qu'ils supposent qu'on est jamais trop prudent et qu'il pourrait nous arriver des crosses. Ce qui en un sens se tient puisque je suis censé être un terroriste recherché et dangereux (ha, ha, ha). Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'un d'eux ne vient-il pas avec nous ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient tous besoin d'être là pour réceptionner leurs pièces de rechange. D'un autre côté, Hilde est aussi un soldat, et même si c'est une fille, elle a l'air de savoir se débrouiller. Ça se voit à sa façon de bouger, elle a reçu un entraînement. Elle arrive pas au niveau des quatre autres, ça aussi c'est évident rien qu'à les observer _ elle fait un peu de bruit en marchant, elle, par exemple ; Yuy, non _ mais elle doit être capable d'assurer sa... notre protection. Bref, de mon point de vue, elle est capable de réagir au "au cas où", ou bien l'un d'eux devraient venir avec nous. Mais non, ils me donnent une arme à moi.  
... Ça me dépasse vraiment...  
Bon, et bin c'est pas la peine non plus que je me triture les méninges pour rien ! J'improviserai bien le moment venu ! Après tout, je ne fais qu'aller voir mon médecin de famille...

Le trajet est plutôt peinard et moins long que ce que j'aurais pensé. Enfin, ça nous prend quand même une bonne demi-journée et on a le temps de casser la croûte dans la camionnette avant d'arriver. Bien sûr, on ne fait qu'une courte halte le temps que Heero et Blondinet permutent entre pilote et copilote et on (je) reste séquestrés à l'arrière mais bon, la présence des filles allège quand même vachement l'atmosphère. Je me suis toujours pas excusé auprès de Chang et Winner mais... oh et puis merde ! pourquoi j'aurais _réellement_ à m'excuser, d'abord ? En plus, ils se sont comportés comme si de rien n'était tous les deux, alors je vais pas faire d'excès de zèle non plus ! Bref.  
On arrive donc, et franchement, rien que de me retrouver dans un environnement urbain me remonte le moral. Enfin un peu de vie et de normalité autour de moi ! Winner prend Hilde à part pendant un instant et lui dit quelque chose. J'ignore quoi mais elle acquiesce. Ensuite, on se sépare en deux groupes, les gars d'un côté, vers le port j'imagine, puisque d'après ce que m'a dit Hilde, ce mec, Howard, a un bateau, pendant que moi et les filles nous rendons vers le centre-ville. J'ai la furieuse envie de tenter de les semer, juste pour voir si Hilde serait capable de m'en empêcher ou si elle _essayerait_ de m'en empêcher. Mais il semblerait que Yuy me connaisse définitivement mieux que moi-même puisque après avoir considéré le pour et le contre, je décide de ne rien faire. Non que je ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de leur fausser compagnie, mais plus parce que honnêtement... j'irais où ? Pour l'instant, je suis nourri, plus ou moins logé, avec une menace de mort qui plane au-dessus de ma tête, certes, mais ce serait le cas aussi si je me retrouvais seul, non ? Tant que je n'aurai pas décidé de ce que je veux faire, je suis aussi bien, et probablement même mieux, avec eux qu'ailleurs.

C'est Hilde qui a l'adresse, elle nous sert donc de guide. Relena a natté ses cheveux (ça lui va plutôt bien) et porte des lunettes de soleil. C'est assez amusant, en fait... Je me demande si on aura le temps d'aller sur la plage, après. Je me rappelle pas y avoir jamais été et j'aimerais bien mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Accessoirement, j'aimerais aussi savoir si je sais nager ou pas. Le genre d'info qui peut toujours servir... Au cas où...  
Je laisse les filles faire la majorité de la conversation et on finit par arriver au cabinet de Jolie Fille. Doit y avoir une magouille quelque part, parce que la plaque indique un autre nom. Je me demande s'il s'agit d'une identité d'emprunt ou d'une identité empruntée, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je suppose que ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. Je retiens simplement qu'ils sont plutôt bien organisés, dans la "résistance"...  
Jolie Fille nous reçoit et ne perd pas de temps ; pendant que les filles s'installent dans la salle d'attente _ vide _ je suis Sally dans le cabinet proprement dit. On parle un peu, elle m'explique principalement quels genres de tests elle souhaiterait me faire passer et j'apprécie l'emploi du conditionnel. Mes tripes me disent que je n'aime pas tellement recevoir d'ordres, mais si elle me connaît, elle aussi doit le savoir.  
Et des tests, j'en passe ! Je réponds à quelques questions et surtout me fait scanner le crâne de tous les côtés. J'ai horreur de ça. Je suis pas claustrophobe, enfin je crois pas, mais me retrouver allongé dans cette sorte de machine énorme... Je me sens comme traqué, pris au piège, sans issue de secours et... okay, peut-être que je suis un peu claustrophobe.   
Les clichés de mon cerveau sont rapidement développés et Jolie Fille passe plusieurs minutes à les examiner. Mon pied bat la mesure sur le sol. Oui, je suis impatient, et alors ? Finalement, elle pousse un soupir et s'assoit en face de moi.  
J'le sens mal.  
- Duo... elle commence, puis s'arrête, indécise.  
- Vas-y, abrège. Je m'attendais pas tellement à un médoc miracle de toute façon.  
Elle prend une inspiration puis se lance.  
- Tout d'abord, je tiens à te signaler que je ne suis pas spécialiste. Depuis ton réveil, je me suis renseignée un maximum afin de pouvoir au mieux répondre à tes questions, mais je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. A l'heure actuelle, le cerveau reste encore un mystère et même un expert ne pourrait te dire tout ce que tu voudrais savoir, mais néanmoins j'ai dressé une liste de personnes compétentes avec qui tu pourras entrer en contact si tu le souhaites...  
- J'ai dit que tu pouvais abréger. Viens-en aux faits.  
- Très bien. Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a différentes causes possibles à l'amnésie. Bien sûr, à ton âge, tu n'es pas concerné par le vieillissement naturel de la mémoire et ton état de santé nous permet de dire que ce qui t'arrive n'est pas dû à une maladie...  
- Hey ! Ho ! Je sais parfaitement à quoi "ce qui m'arrive" est dû, okay ? J'ai percuté un putain de mur, vous me l'avez déjà dit ! Alors, viens-en-aux-faits, je la coupe en détachant bien les dernières syllabes.  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Duo. Est-ce que tu veux bien faire l'effort de m'écouter ? demande-t-elle du ton du bon médecin compatissant, et "maternaliste" par-dessus le marché.  
Là, c'est moi qui soupire, et me cale dans mon fauteuil.  
- Vas-y...  
- Une amnésie peut donc également être causée par un choc, reprend-elle, et je lève les yeux au plafond. Ou encore par le stress ou un choc émotionnel. Dans ton cas, ce qui m'importait en tout premier lieu, c'était de savoir à quelle... catégorie tu appartenais. Les résultats de tes scanners montrent... que certaines parties de ton cerveau ont effectivement été lésées. Dans l'hypothèse où tes pertes de mémoires auraient été causées par un phénomène psychologique, on aurait pu beaucoup mieux te traiter... Je suis désolée.  
- Donc... je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie, c'est ça ? je demande d'un ton brusque pour cacher la boule que j'ai dans la gorge.  
- Non, pas nécessairement. Il y a de bonnes chances pour que ton état évolue et s'améliore. Dans quelles mesures, ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais il y a tout de même de l'espoir, Duo. C'est encore trop tôt pour que nous puissions établir un réel diagnostic. Et le fait que tu présentes des lésions n'exclut pas que ton amnésie puisse être en partie psychologique.  
- Ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne _refuserais_ de me souvenir ?  
- Ce n'est pas conscient, Duo, mais c'est une possibilité. Des souvenirs pourraient te revenir graduellement. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer un peu mieux tout ça. Vois-tu, tu souffres de ce que l'on appelle une amnésie _rétrograde_, c'est-à-dire l'oubli d'une période plus ou moins longue du passé...  
- Ouais, j'suis amnésique, quoi ! Et dans mon cas, ta période, c'est toute ma vie !  
- Une autre forme d'amnésie, l'amnésie antérograde, se caractérise par l'incapacité de mémoriser des choses nouvelles. Une personne atteinte se souvient parfaitement du passé datant d'avant son accident mais est incapable d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Par exemple, elle peut rencontrer quelqu'un pour la première fois et ne pas s'en souvenir le lendemain, alors qu'elle aurait dû. Les tests montrent que ce n'est pas ton cas...  
- ... Non... Je... retiens ce que j'apprends... J'ignorais que ça pouvait marcher... dans l'autre sens. Lequel des deux cas est le plus grave ?  
- Ça dépend des personnes et de la gravité de l'amnésie. Je pense que les deux sont... difficiles à gérer...  
- Ouais... Donc... je suis rétrograde. Mais encore ?  
Elle esquisse un sourire. Okay, elle a réussi à m'intéresser suffisamment au sujet pour que je l'écoute et elle jubile intérieurement, c'est clair.  
- Avant de te parler de l'oubli, je vais t'expliquer rapidement le mécanisme de mémorisation puis les différents types de mémoires. Vois-tu, la mémoire se divise en plusieurs types, selon ses fonctions, et ces mémoires ne se situent pas toutes dans la même région du cerveau. C'est ce qui explique que tu puisses toujours apprendre, mais pas te souvenir. Tu me suis ?  
- Ouais...  
- Donc, basiquement, on mémorise un événement nouveau en trois étapes : on a d'abord la perception. Les données sensorielles, une image, un son, etc. sont captées par des organes spécialisés. Les informations sont ensuite envoyées dans le cortex sensoriel.  
Elle prend une feuille blanche et dessine ce que je devine être le schéma d'un cerveau.  
- Le cortex sensoriel est situé à peu près là. La phase de perception est extrêmement rapide, elle ne dure que quelques centaines de millisecondes. Ensuite entre en jeu la mémoire immédiate, ou à court terme, et la mémoire de travail. Les informations y sont stockées pendant environ une minute. C'est ce qui te permet par exemple de te souvenir du sujet de conversation que nous avons, ou bien du début d'une page que tu viens de lire lorsque tu arrives à la fin...  
- Hmm...  
Je fais une légère grimace en imaginant ce que ce doit être d'être en train de lire ou d'écouter quelque chose et de pas s'en souvenir au fur et à mesure qu'on avance. Un peu comme si une info venait en remplacer une autre... Pas cool.  
- Oui... fait-elle, songeant probablement à la même chose que moi. Et enfin, on a le stockage à long terme. La mémoire à long terme se divise elle aussi en plusieurs catégories, et en différentes régions du cerveau... C'est principalement ces mémoires-là qui peuvent être touchées par l'amnésie. Bien sûr, les délimitations entre les divers types de mémoires ne sont pas aussi simples que ça ; tu te doutes bien qu'il ne suffit pas de tracer un trait sur une feuille pour les séparer. La mémoire de travail peut aussi être considérée comme une sorte de... mémoire à long terme de moyen terme, si je puis dire. Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas très très clair et que ça varie selon les sources... Je continue ?  
Je hoche la tête en silence.  
- D'accord... Alors, euh... Toi, tu as perdu tes souvenirs, ton passé, ce qui met en jeu la mémoire _épisodique_. Je vais essayer de te donner des exemples pour illustrer les différents types de mémoires...   
Elle jette un petit coup d'oeil à une feuille, une fiche, probablement...  
- La mémoire procédurale, c'est la mémoire des automatismes. C'est ce qui fait que... tu sais toujours te servir d'une arme à feu, par exemple, fait-elle avec un regard appuyé.  
Hin, hin... Je vois mieux ce que Yuy voulait dire par "Sally est prévenue"...  
- Et faire du vélo, je suppose, je réplique.  
Ça me donne de l'espoir quant à mon permis de conduire et le fait de savoir nager. Sauf que...  
- Sauf que je ne sais pas piloter une armure mobile.  
Elle remue sur son siège. Mal à l'aise ?  
- Les choses ne sont pas aussi tranchées que ça, Duo, ce n'est pas du tout ou rien, j'essaye juste... de t'illustrer pour t'aider à comprendre...  
- Hn. Continue...   
- La mémoire sémantique, c'est la mémoire des concepts et de la compréhension, poursuit-elle. C'est la mémoire des connaissances accumulées au court du temps, la mémoire que tu as du monde qui t'entoure. C'est ce qui fait que tu sais lire, que tu as connaissance de l'existence des colonies, de l'Alliance...  
Elle a l'air hésitante.  
- Oui. Lena m'a... rafraîchi la mémoire à ce sujet mais elle ne me l'a pas _appris_.  
- D'accord. Je crois que tu as compris ce qu'était la mémoire sémantique. Elle se situe dans le neocortex. Ici, fait-elle en traçant un vague rond sur son dessin. Ensuite, on a la mémoire épisodique. Les mémoires sémantique et épisodique sont en étroite relation, mais elles sont en même temps différentes. Avec la mémoire épisodique, c'est réellement les souvenirs qui te concernent toi, dans lesquels tu as été _acteur_. Si elle est endommagée, tu perds tes souvenirs. Comment tu t'appelles, le nom de ton lieu de naissance, ce que tu as mangé la veille, ce genre de choses. C'est la composante de la mémoire qui est le plus souvent touché par l'amnésie. Je vais passer rapidement sur les autres mémoires. La mémoire de travail, on l'a donc déjà vue, elle te permet de savoir que si tu es sorti de chez toi, c'était pour faire les courses, et se situe dans le cortex préfrontal, c'est-à-dire là. La mémoire prospective, c'est en quelque sorte celle qui te projette dans le futur, comme par exemple le fait que tu te souviennes que tu dois aller retrouver les garçons en sortant d'ici... C'est bon ? Je vais trop vite ?  
- Mal au crâne. Nan, c'est bon, j'te suis je crois. Sélectivement, je suis amnésique rétrograde et c'est ma mémoire épisodique qui est touchée. C'est ça ?  
Elle acquiesce.  
- C'est ce que j'ai pu déduire de tes différents tests en tout cas. La mémoire épisodique siège dans le thalamus, ici, le cortex préfrontal, ici donc, et dans l'hippocampe, là. Et si on regarde tes scanners... ton hippocampe est là. Tu vois ?  
Je plisse les yeux.  
- On dirait... qu'il y a un tout petit trait dessus ?  
Elle hoche la tête.   
- C'est... la lésion la plus visible. Il y en a peut-être d'autres, je ne sais pas. Comme je te disais, je ne suis pas spécialiste. Et toutes ne seront pas nécessairement visibles... L'hippocampe est primordial dans le processus de la mémoire épisodique. Il jouerait aussi un rôle très important dans les rêves et dans l'incorporation de données récentes... Si tu n'as pas de difficultés à apprendre des choses nouvelles, c'est que ton hippocampe continue de fonctionner. Mais il a été... blessé, endommagé. Les souvenirs encodés depuis longtemps dans la mémoire à long terme peuvent finir par se passer de l'hippocampe. C'est en particulier le cas des connaissances générales de la mémoire sémantique, qui impliquent d'autres régions du cortex... La mémoire procédurale, elle, ne met pas du tout en jeu l'hippocampe, mais plutôt le cervelet, entre autre...   
Je la fixe et on échange un regard.   
- C'est compliqué... je dis à mi-voix.  
Ses épaules s'affaissent.  
- Je sais, fait-elle avec un ton désolé, j'ai moi-même du mal à suivre ce que je te raconte. Je n'ai pas les compétences en ce domaine, je suis désolée...  
- ... C'est pas grave. Grâce à toi, je comprends un peu mieux ce que j'ai et pourquoi. Merci, Sally.  
Son expression s'adoucit et elle sourit légèrement.  
- Bon... Alors, maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi je sais ceci et pas cela... y'a un moyen d'arranger ça ?  
- Et bien... Comme je te le disais au début, si tes symptômes avaient été d'origines psychologiques, on aurait pu envisager une sorte de thérapie. Mais il semblerait que dans ton cas, ce soit principalement dû au choc causé par l'explosion. Il faudra mieux déterminer l'étendue de tes connaissances et de tes pertes, et on pourra probablement malgré tout te faire suivre une rééducation pour t'aider, mais ça reste pour l'instant incertain. Il n'y a pas de cas général, tu comprends ? Disons qu'un trauma crânien léger peut récupérer totalement en quelques mois. Dans les cas plus graves, les troubles de la mémoire durent en général toute la vie... Mais c'est évolutif ! On constate bien souvent des progrès plusieurs années après l'accident, même chez les cas les plus gravement atteints...  
Elle marque une pause, et moi aussi.  
- Hem... Ce que je veux dire, reprend-elle après un temps de silence, c'est qu'il est très possible que tu aies des sortes de flash et que tu recouvres certains de tes souvenirs. Quand, comment, dans quelle mesure et avec quelle étendue ou précision, on ne peut pas le prédire.  
- Il... il y a des choses que je sais sans savoir que je les sais... C'est... bizarre. Je parle pas du fait de savoir me servir d'un flingue, là c'est les doigts qui agissent tous seuls, mais par exemple... je savais que Relena était... euh... tu sais ?  
- Oui, je sais qui elle est.  
- Ouais... Enfin, quand je l'ai vue, c'était comme si je la rencontrais pour la première fois. Je _continue_ de pas me souvenir d'elle, et je me suis jamais dit : cette fille est une princesse. C'est sorti tout seul. Je le savais sans savoir que je le savais... Et puis, y'a d'autres choses... des trucs que je pense ou fais et je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une raison derrière, je le _sens_, mais j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ! Mais c'est là, comme incrusté en moi... Comment ça se fait ? Cette... méfiance instinctive que j'ai. Au début je croyais que c'était dirigé spécifiquement envers vous autres, mais plus j'y pense et plus je crois que c'est juste une façon générale d'être, et que si je me méfie à ce point d'_eux_, c'est que je sens qu'ils sont dangereux et que j'ai oublié pourquoi j'ai décidé un jour que je pouvais leur faire confiance...  
... Si on admet que je sois jamais arrivé à une telle conclusion, bien sûr, ce dont je continue de douter dans un coin de ma tête, par pure sécurité et paranoïa. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je resterai ou pas, mais les chances sont faibles.  
- ... Comment tu expliques ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Duo, elle fait en soupirant puis en se massant les tempes. Je suis désolée. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'explication rationnelle à ça. Peut-être que ça veut dire que les souvenirs sont là et bloqués, mais pas oubliés.  
- Mais je _veux_ me souvenir, Sally !  
- Consciemment, oui. Mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment... pas tant que ça ?  
Je fronce les sourcils, mécontent.  
- Ou peut-être que ça veut dire qu'il ne faudrait qu'un stimulus pour les faire resurgir, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter.  
- Ouais... ou peut-être aussi que je passerai le reste de ma vie à avoir ces souvenirs sur le bout de la langue.  
Elle prend un air navré.  
- Peut-être... Je ne sais pas... Mais... peut-être qu'on peut essayer de provoquer les choses...  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Ces stimulii dont je parlais. Les souvenirs sont d'autant plus profonds et précis qu'ils sont associés à une émotion forte. Joie, peur, colère... Peut-être qu'un jour tu te retrouveras dans une situation où tu retrouveras une émotion particulière, et un souvenir qui lui est associé... Ou peut-être qu'une image te marquera et fera resurgir des choses...  
La faux de la Mort... Deathscythe. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai réagi violemment en le voyant. Mais je n'ai pas recouvré quoique ce soit de mon passé. Sauf... quand j'étais dedans... Là, il s'est passé un truc, mais je sais pas exactement quoi. Et peut-être que Sally a raison, finalement ; peut-être qu'en fin de compte je n'ai pas _si_ envie que ça de m'en souvenir... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que cette... vison que j'ai eu était un souvenir. Peut-être en partie mais... Ah, je sais pas ! Mal au crâne !  
- ... odeur...  
- Uh ? Quoi ?  
- Je disais qu'on pourrait essayer de travailler avec les odeurs. Il semblerait que ce soit plus efficace que les images ou les sons...  
- Les... odeurs ?  
Dire que je reste sceptique est un euphémisme. Mais elle hoche la tête, pourtant.  
- Regarde... fait-elle en reprenant son schéma de mon cerveau. Là, c'est le centre olfactif. Tu vois, il est extrêmement proche de l'hippocampe, alors quand tu le stimules par une odeur, ça peut facilement déclencher un souvenir, m'explique-t-elle en traçant une flèche sur son dessin.  
Je reste quand même sceptique...  
- Mouais... si tu le dis...  
- Quant à cette méfiance... Disons que comme les autres, tu as dû avoir une enfance difficile et tu as développé un puissant instinct de survie. Ça dépasse le stade de la mémoire, c'est plus primaire, animal. De l'instinct à l'état pur...  
- Hm...  
J'ai _vraiment_ mal à la tête.  
- Tu veux une aspirine ? elle me demande gentiment.  
- Je cracherais pas d'ssus...  
- D'accord, donne-moi un instant.  
Elle se lève et rapporte dans la minute une boîte avec un verre d'eau. Elle me laisse prendre moi-même un comprimé, et oui, c'est bien de l'aspirine, ou tout comme. Le nom imprimé sur l'aluminium est le même que celui sur la boîte, avec la mention "paracétamol" en dessous.   
L'est intelligente, cette fille...   
Eau et comprimé, j'avale le tout.  
- Bon... si je résume, y'a des chances pour que des choses me reviennent, sans prévenir, mais dans tous les cas, je ne récupérerai jamais la totalité de ce que j'ai perdu, c'est ça ?  
- ... Dans tous les cas... tu ne seras plus jamais celui que tu étais avant... Je suis désolée, Duo.  
- Ouais... Mieux vaut ça que d'être crevé, comme on dit...  
... Qui m'a dit ça ? 'De Dieu, j'ai presque l'impression de pouvoir entendre sa voix ! Un... garçon ? Ça sonne comme quelque chose qu'un garçon m'aurait dit, pas une fille... Mais qui ?  
- Duo ? Ça va ?  
- ... Oui... juste... une impression furtive. C'est rien, c'est déjà passé.  
On garde le silence pendant une minute ou deux.  
- Tu as d'autres questions ?  
- ... Non... pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Y faut que je... digère tout ça et que je réfléchisse un peu...  
- Très bien, je comprends. Je garde la liste des personnes spécialisées dans la rééducation et la réadaptation des traumatisés crâniens. Je vais te donner le moyen de me joindre, pour au cas où...  
Décidément, ils sont tous du genre prévoyants, dans la famille.  
- 'Kay...  
Elle m'inscrit une série de chiffres sur un papier et me le tend. Je le lis et le relis, l'imprime bien, puis le lui rends.  
- Tu ne le gardes pas ?  
- Nan, pas de trace, comme ça. Et puis... j'ai bonne mémoire... je fais en forçant le ton ironique de ma réplique.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller. Je garde les résultats de tes tests également. Si tu les veux, tu sais que je les ai.  
- D'accord. Merci... pour les infos...  
- Je t'en prie.  
- Bon, alors à plus. Peut-être.  
Je sors de la pièce en me demandant si je la reverrai... mais j'ai pas tellement le temps de m'en préoccuper vu que je me sais sauter dessus par deux filles impatientes d'en savoir plus.  
- Alors ? s'exclame Hilde comme si je devais lui annoncer si c'était un garçon ou une fille.  
- Alors quoi ? Je suis amnésique, je vais le rester, et mon état va probablement évoluer mais faut pas se faire d'illusions non plus... je réponds en m'efforçant de supprimer toute trace d'amertume de ma voix.  
- Oh... elle fait, visiblement déçue.  
- Je suis désolée, Duo, ajoute Relena d'un ton compatissant.  
- Uhu... Ça vous dirait d'aller manger une glace ? J'ai repéré un marchand tout à l'heure sur la promenade, et j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour sur la plage.  
- Soleil, glace et plage ? Je vote pour !  
Des fois je me demande si cette fille a vraiment été dans l'armée...  
- Ça me convient tout à fait... approuve Lena avec plus de réserve.  
- Tant mieux, parce que je fournis l'idée, mais j'ai pas un rond pour payer ! Les tunes étaient pas incluses avec le modèle...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, rit Lena, je suis en fonds et je vous invite.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? je souris, leur présentant à toutes deux l'un de mes bras pour qu'elles s'y accrochent. Au fait... vous n'auriez pas une vague idée de quels sont mes parfums préférés par hasard ?  
- Chocolat, pistache, fruits de la passion, réplique Hilde avec sérieux.   
- Ensemble ? T'es sûre ?  
Elle fait "oui" de la tête avec un air grave.  
- Ah... Bon...  
- Eurk ! Duo ! Tu ne me feras pas goûter ça ! m'avertit Lena avec une mimique de dégoût comique.  
- Toi, je parie que t'es du genre vanille-fraise, je contre.  
Elle sourit avec amusement.  
- En fait, je suis plus vanille-menthe... Et toi, Hilde ?  
- Vanille, chocolat et caramel ! nous apprend-elle avec un haussement de sourcil gourmand.  
- Trouillardes, je réplique en souriant.

Je laisse les filles faire un peu de lèche-vitrine pendant que je me charge d'aller acheter nos glaces, sponsorisé par le Royaume de Sank. C'est vrai qu'il fait beau et si on me demandait là maintenant tout de suite, alors que j'examine d'un oeil critique le panel de parfums qui s'offre à moi, je dirais que la vie n'est pas si mal...   
Ils ont plus de choix que je le pensais, c'est cool... Mince, y z'ont pas caramel... vais lui prendre praline-noix de pécan à la place, ça doit être bon. Oh ! Nougat ! Y z'ont au nougat ! Je veux !! J'espère que j'ai de quoi financer quatre boules, j'ai pas envie de devoir en remplacer une par une autre... Ouais, Lena est prévoyante, je dois avoir assez... Oh, du nougat... La vie est merveilleuse !  
- Vous avez choisi ? me demande mon ami le vendeur de glace d'un ton amusé, probablement parce que ça fait cinq minutes que je trépigne sur place d'un air extatique.  
- Yep ! Alors je voudrais une double vanille-menthe s'il vous plaît... une triple vanille-chocolat-praline-noix de pécan... et enfin, une quadruple chocolat-pistache-fruits de la passion-nougat !  
Là, il hausse un sourcil.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Mon vieux, j'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie !  
Ça le fait rire et je lui adresse un sourire ravageur digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice.  
- Va pour chocolat-pistache-fruits de la passion-nougat alors. Vous me direz si c'est bon !  
- Ça peut pas êt'e mauvais, je fais avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui me vaut de nouveau un petit rire de sa part et des boules un peu plus grosses que le format réglementaire.  
J'en bave d'impatience.  
- Tiens, tiens... Mais ne serait-ce pas notre ami le pilote zéro deux ? fait avec moquerie une voix derrière moi en même temps que quelque chose de pointu s'enfonce dans mon dos.  
Je me fige sur place. Quelque chose me dit que la journée ne va pas être si ensoleillée que ça, finalement... Cette impression est confirmée par l'expression que prend mon marchand préféré.  
Je tourne lentement la tête, sans geste brusque, pour tomber nez à nez avec un flingue. En tout, quatre hommes m'encerclent. Trois d'entre eux portent des uniformes vert, et l'autre... L'autre est plus grand, il a de hautes bottes noires sur un pantalon blanc moulant et une veste rouge avec de larges épaulettes. Ses cheveux sont blonds et pourraient rivaliser avec les miens en longueur, sauf que les siens sont libres. Il porte un masque sur la moitié haute du visage.  
- Mais oui, c'est bien Zéro deux, dit-il encore d'un ton plaisant et poli, sous lequel je crois déceler une immense satisfaction personnelle.  
Je décrète que je ne l'aime pas.  
- Uh, bonjour... On se connaît ? je fais avec autant de calme que je peux, même si mon instinct me crie "danger !!", une fois de plus.  
Lui aussi a le sourire éclatant.  
- Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été officiellement présentés... dit-il, et si tout ce qu'on m'a raconté jusqu'ici est vrai, je comprends mieux pourquoi en remarquant le sigle "OZ" sur son uniforme. Je me nomme Zechs Merquise, il ajoute avec simplicité et cordialité.  
Oh-pu-tain. Merquise. Le pilote du Tallgeese. Celui qui rend Heero nerveux.  
Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?  
- Enchanté.  
Je souris avec ce que j'espère être du naturel.  
- Que faites-vous par ici, Zéro deux ?  
- Ah, il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne, je dis sans me démonter. Je m'appelle...  
- Duo Maxwell, pilote du Gundam zéro deux, dit Deathscythe, me coupe-t-il.  
Ah. Okay, y'a peut-être pas erreur sur la personne alors...  
- Uh... euh...  
Il a un sourire en coin.  
- Ne perdez pas votre langue, jeune homme, répondez plutôt à ma question.  
- J'achète une glace, je réponds, ce qui est techniquement vrai. Je me promène un peu, j'ajoute, ce qui n'est techniquement pas faux.  
- Vraiment ? Seul ?  
- J'ai l'air d'être accompagné ? je demande en accompagnant ma question d'un geste circulaire des bras.  
Les soldats me visent de plus près. Oki, compris, moi pas bouger.  
- Du calme, commande Merquise. Je suis sûr que notre ami va nous suivre gentiment...  
Honnêtement, j'ai le choix ?  
- Vous avez de la glace au nougat chez vous ?  
Il semble être déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde mais il récupère vite.  
- J'ai bien peur que non, avoue-t-il avec amabilité.  
- J'ai vraiment pas que chance...  
- En effet. Suivez-nous sans opposer de résistance, je vous prie.  
Je soupire et acquiesce. La vie est définitivement une salope.  
Je les laisse me fouiller et me désarmer puis les suis, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil sur ma gauche. Mon regard croise celui horrifié de Hilde et j'ai juste le temps de la voir tirer Relena de force dans une rue perpendiculaire avant que l'angle ne devienne mort.   
Bon, Hilde saura quoi faire ; elle aussi est un soldat après tout. Elle saura protéger Lena jusqu'à ce qu'elles rejoignent Yuy. Ensuite, elles seront en sécurité.  
  
Merquise et ses hommes me font monter dans une navette, et je devine qu'on va rejoindre un bateau, ou une île peut-être. La seule chose qui me console, dans l'histoire, c'est qu'au moins, j'ai pas eu le temps de payer pour les glaces...  
Les soldats d'OZ continuent de me tenir en joue pendant tout le trajet. Sans doute craignent-ils que je tente de m'échapper en plongeant dans l'eau, ce qui est en effet tentant. Mais considérant le fait que d'une, il est tout à fait possible que je coule comme une pierre et que de deux, la probabilité que je me récolte une ou deux balles au passage est assez élevée, je préfère ne pas forcer la chance que je n'ai pas. D'autant que Merquise s'est plutôt comporté courtoisement jusqu'ici. Okay, j'ai des flingues braqués sur moi, mais Yuy en a fait tout autant.  
Merquise attend qu'on se soit suffisamment éloignés du port pour reprendre notre "conversation".  
- Très bien, à présent que nous sommes entre nous, parlons un peu. Dites-moi réellement ce que vous êtes venu faire par ici.  
Je promets que je fais pas exprès, mais je me mets à rigoler. Mes épaules se secouent en silence au début, et puis finalement je ris pour de bon, parce que c'est juste... trop.  
- Puis-je savoir ce qui cause votre hilarité ?  
- Oh, je suis sûr que ça va vous faire rire aussi... Vous voyez... je ne sais absolument pas ce que je suis censé vous répondre ni ce que vous attendez de moi au juste. Mais j'ai un scoop pour vous : je suis amnésique ! Un amnésique rétrograde, ça vaut dire que je ne me souviens absolument de rien. Rien du tout. Je sais absolument pas qui je suis, ni qui vous êtes et ce que vous et moi faisons exactement de notre misérable petite existence !  
Je regrette qu'il porte un casque ; j'aurais aimé voir son expression.  
- Génial, non ? je fais, et je ne ris plus du tout.  
Il y a un très court instant de silence.  
- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous croire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ecoutez, je dis avec un profond soupir, je sors de chez un médecin ; c'est ce que, pour répondre à votre question, je suis venu faire dans les parages. Je sais plus ou moins qui vous croyez que je suis, seulement voilà, votre... Zéro deux, comme vous dites, il existe plus. Alors si vous aviez l'intention de me poser des questions, ça me paraît mal parti. C'est même pas que je ne veux pas vous répondre, c'est que je ne _peux_ pas...   
Malgré son casque, je sens qu'il me regarde lourdement.  
- Vous allez quand même m'interroger, c'est ça, hein ?   
Le bas de son visage reste immobile.  
- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, Zéro deux. Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu.  
Je hausse les épaules.  
- C'est pas ce qui me fera recouvrer la mémoire... je l'informe à toute fin utile.  
- C'est ce que nous verrons... Zéro deux, réplique-t-il d'un ton sombre.  
Pendant un bref instant, mes tripes se nouent.

*******

Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts et sais que malgré la chaleur qui la traverse elle redeviendra froide si je la lâche. Je me demande si je devrais y voir une symbolique... Duo aimait sortir les théories les plus tordues sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il y avait un fond de croyance derrière ses plaisanteries. Je sais que le passé nous marque toujours plus qu'on ne le croit. Ou qu'on ne le voudrait.  
Je me demande ce qu'il en est pour Duo, à présent. Je sais, et je vois. Je l'ai observé, depuis son réveil. Mais au final, j'ai toujours plus de questions que de réponses...  
Relena et Hilde nous sont revenues en courant, et seules. Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser, tous les trois, c'est de ma faute. Je pensais connaître suffisamment la nature profonde de Duo pour prendre le risque de le laisser sans surveillance, si bien que j'en ai oublié de prendre en compte les autres paramètres. Ceux qui font que les meilleurs plans ne tiennent pas deux secondes face au premier contact avec l'ennemi. Duo appelait ça la loi de Murphy. Et Duo est prisonnier d'OZ, à présent...  
J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à en arriver là.  
Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts et attends que le docteur J me rappelle. Howard m'a laissé sa cabine et les autres attendent un peu plus loin. J'ai contacté les professeurs pour les informer de ce qui venait de se passer. Je sais que la nouvelle ne les réjouit pas plus que moi. J a dit qu'ils devaient se consulter avant de prendre une décision définitive, et m'a demandé d'attendre. Alors j'attends, dans l'obscurité de la cabine, et je pense à Duo. Je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou révéler, de façon volontaire ou non. Le problème est qu'il en sait probablement plus qu'il n'en a conscience. Le problème est aussi qu'il n'a pas plus de raison de se taire que de se battre. Je suppose que nous ne pourrons pas lui en vouloir s'il songe d'abord à se sortir de là. Je me demande s'il nous en voudrait de ce que nous allons être obligé de faire...  
Je réceptionne l'appel de J, mais je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire.  
- Heero...  
- Docteur J.  
- Tu sais que nous avions déjà envisagé cette possibilité et quelle décision s'imposait en une telle circonstance. Il connaît vos noms, vos visages, il a vu les Gundam et vous lui avez fourni bien trop d'informations. Nous avons tenté de le récupérer une fois déjà, et les conclusions du docteur Po ne sont pas suffisantes pour que nous puissions prendre le moindre risque. Nous avons un informateur potentiel chez l'ennemi. Fais ce que tu as à faire.  
Je me souviens d'une journée particulière passée à camper avec Odin. Il m'avait appris à pécher.  
Je me souviens d'un rêve que Duo avait fait et qu'il m'avait raconté au réveil, avant un combat.  
Je me souviens d'une discussion que je lui avais promis et que nous n'aurons jamais.   
- Ryukai.  
- Recontacte-moi après.  
Je coupe la communication sans répondre.   
Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts et je me demande quoi en faire à présent. Sans doute devrais-je la jeter.  
La chaîne a dû se briser lors de l'explosion. Je l'avais ramassée pour lui lorsque nous l'avons trouvé inconscient contre ce mur. J'ignore encore exactement pourquoi la bombe a explosé plus tôt que prévu et je suppose qu'à présent personne ne le saura jamais.  
J'avais pensé la lui rendre à son réveil, je sais combien elle comptait à ses yeux. Mais maintenant... maintenant elle ne représente plus rien pour personne.  
Je devrais la jeter, oui, c'est ce que j'aurais de mieux à faire, mais étrangement, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Après tout... c'était la croix de Duo...

Je vais rejoindre les autres pour leur faire part de ma décision. Ils sont tous là, assis en silence, et leurs yeux se braquent sur moi lorsque j'entre.   
- Heero ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dis ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour Duo ?  
Relena... Toujours à vouloir sauver tout le monde au lieu de sauver le monde. Elle n'a rien à faire ici.  
- Howard.  
Il hoche simplement la tête en réponse à mon regard. Je ne lui avais encore jamais vu cet air sombre ; ce qui arrive à Duo nous affecte tous.  
Il retrouve le sourire rapidement pourtant lorsqu'il se retourne vers nos "invitées".  
- Allez les petiotes, laissons les garçons discuter tranquillement. Je vais vous faire visiter en attendant.  
- Attendez ! Heero, je veux vous aider à aller le chercher ! Je sais me battre !  
- Laisse-moi parler à Milliardo, Heero, je suis sûre que je peux...  
- Non.  
- Mais ! protestent-elles ensemble.  
- Hilde, tu nous gênerais ; Relena, il ne t'écoutera pas. Et officiellement, tu n'as aucun lien avec les pilotes de Gundam. Cela doit rester ainsi.   
- Va t'faire, Yuy ! Duo est aussi mon ami et si tu crois que...  
Mes yeux se rétrécissent et la voix de Hilde s'éteint.   
Duo s'est souvent moqué de mon regard, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il reste efficace. Sur la majorité des gens.   
Hilde est un mauvais soldat, elle ne sait pas obéir aux ordres. Relena, au moins, a déjà compris qu'il était inutile de discuter, et Howard met à profit l'instant de flottement qui suit pour les faire sortir toutes les deux. Ce qui me laisse avec le poids de trois regards sur moi.  
- Heero... commence Quatre, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être une fois de plus impressionné par tout ce qu'il arrive à transmettre en un seul mot. Il me supplie de ne pas dire à voix haute ce qu'ils savent déjà tous en même temps qu'il me menace des pires représailles si jamais j'ose le faire. Oui, Quatre peut supplier et menacer en un seul mot. On se méprend souvent sur Quatre ; je ne le voudrais pas pour ennemi. Mais je ne le crains pas non plus.  
Et c'est réciproque. Eux n'ont jamais été intimidés par mon regard... mais ce n'est pas tellement surprenant, ce sont des pilotes de Gundam après tout.  
- J'ai informé les professeurs de la situation. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous fasse part de leur décision.  
- Heero ! Il est hors de question que nous fassions cela à Duo ! s'exclame Quatre en se levant d'un bond, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. L'expression des deux autres indique clairement qu'ils feront front tous les trois. Il faut croire que l'esprit d'équipe fait véritablement partie de nous à présent...  
Je poursuis, en reprenant les mots de J :  
- Nous avons un informateur potentiel chez l'ennemi, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il leur dise quoique ce soit.  
- Heero...  
- Yuy...  
Ils ont grondé ensemble et cela me fait presque sourire. Mais je choisis de les ignorer.  
- La mission est la suivante : retrouver Duo et le ramener. Vivant.  
J'observe avec un amusement dissimulé Quatre s'apprêter à rétorquer quelque chose de virulent avant de se rasseoir en silence.   
- Pardonne-moi, dit-il à voix basse après un temps, et je ne relève pas parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres qui m'ont été donnés.  
Wu Fei se détend légèrement et Trowa hoche à peine la tête.  
- Mission acceptée, déclare-t-il d'une voix imperturbable.  
- Si Zechs Merquise se trouvait dans les environs, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison, réfléchit à voix haute Quatre.  
J'acquiesce en prenant place à leurs côtés tout en mettant en marche mon ordinateur portable. Enfin, il redevient professionnel.  
- OZ a une base pas très loin d'ici, dit calmement Trowa en se levant pour venir me rejoindre derrière l'écran.  
On peut lui faire confiance pour connaître ce genre de choses.  
- Je doute que nous puissions trouver des traces de la présence de Duo, continue Quatre. C'est trop tôt ; et de toute façon, cela fait longtemps que OZ a arrêté de nous donner aussi facilement les informations dont nous avons besoin...  
- Mais nous devrions pouvoir retrouver celle de Merquise, intervient Wu Fei, et nous approuvons tous de la tête en silence.  
Je demande tout en commençant les recherches :  
- Trowa. Tu as déjà infiltré cette base ?  
- Non. Mais une fois qu'on a compris comment elles étaient construites, on les a toutes vues. Celle-ci fait plus office de point de ravitaillement qu'autre chose.  
- Il faut savoir pour quelle raison Merquise se trouve ici. Nous devons également découvrir quelles sont exactement leurs forces en présence. Le fait que Zechs soit là indique peut-être un renforcement de leurs unités armées dans cette zone ?  
- Si c'est le cas, il sera facile de le savoir. On ne camoufle pas un déplacement important d'hommes et d'armures mobiles aussi aisément.   
- ... Oui, c'est cette base, acquiesce à mon attention Trowa.  
- Treize est aussi ici ?  
- Aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours en Europe...  
- Vérifie.  
Je m'exécute rapidement mais cette réflexion ne mène nulle part, aussi je dirige de nouveau mon attention sur la base qui nous préoccupe.  
- Pas d'apport de troupes significatif...  
- Pourquoi est-il là alors ?   
Oui, pourquoi ?   
Hm...  
- Il a suivi Relena.  
Je vois dans le reflet de l'écran Quatre et Wu Fei échanger un regard.   
- Relena n'est pas là à cause de nous, mais pour participer à cette conférence avec la Fondation Romefeller... murmure Quatre, et j'acquiesce en fronçant les sourcils.   
Tous les membres de la Fondation ne sont pas nos ennemis ; ce sont les plus hauts dignitaires qui se servent du pouvoir que la Fondation leur confère pour mener à bien leurs projets.  
- Il a dû se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée directement à Sank... suppose Wu Fei.  
- Il l'a suivie pour assurer sa sécurité, je complète.   
C'est probablement l'un des seuls points communs que je partage avec cet homme...  
- Duo a manqué de chance, conclut calmement Trowa.  
- Hn.  
- Duo n'a pas besoin de chance ! s'exclame soudain Quatre. Il nous a nous ! poursuit-il avec détermination, et nous esquissons tous un sourire à cette déclaration enfantine. Heero, sors-moi les effectifs exacts en présence, leur nombre, leur armement. Wu Fei, va trouver Howard. Il faut que nos Gundam soient opérationnels le plus tôt possible. Nous aiderons aux réparations si nécessaire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Quatre ?  
- Nous n'allons pas nous contenter de faire une diversion pour récupérer Duo, nous allons également détruire la base. Tu as dit qu'elle servait principalement de point de ravitaillement, et je pense que tu as raison, Trowa. Regardez... dit-il en pointant sur l'écran. Cette base est très stratégiquement placée par rapport à celles aux alentours.   
- La détruire les handicaperait sérieusement, constate Wu Fei.  
- Exactement. L'un d'entre nous devra s'occuper de Zechs, c'est l'ennemi le plus dangereux, pendant qu'un autre ira chercher Duo. Les deux autres devront se charger du reste des armures mobiles. N'oubliez pas que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur un quelconque effet de surprise. Zechs est loin d'être idiot, et nous ignorons ce que Duo révélera ou pas. Nous sommes également en infériorité numérique. Restez prudents.  
- Nous sommes _toujours_ en infériorité numérique, Winner, fait remarquer Wu Fei avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.  
- L'absence de Duo nous affaiblit.  
Je réponds simplement :  
- Je me charge de Duo.  
- Non, Heero. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.  
Je me retourne vers Quatre et le fixe.  
- Tu sais que Duo ne te...  
- Nous ne savons pas où ils le détiennent, Heero. Pour réussir, l'opération doit être menée le plus rapidement possible. De nous tous, je suis celui qui a le plus de chance de le retrouver facilement.  
Nous nous affrontons un instant du regard.  
- Je m'occupe de Zechs.  
Il acquiesce.  
- Très bien.  
  
Trowa et Wu Fei nous laissent régler les derniers détails stratégiques pendant qu'ils vont s'occuper de nos Gundam. Si tout se déroule au mieux, nous pourrons partir dans quelques heures et arriver sur place peu avant l'aube. Et ramener Duo ici.  
Après tout, je ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'il pouvait partir.

*******

Ce qui est marrant avec la vie, c'est qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à vous jeter à terre pour vous rouer de coups. Ma vie à moi, en ce moment, a pris la forme de deux molosses hargneux qui me tabassent pour m'interroger. Sauf qu'ils oublient de poser leurs questions. L'éclate totale quoi.  
Alors me voilà, roulé en position foetale sur le sol d'une cellule lugubre et humide d'une base d'OZ, en train de tenter tant bien que mal de protéger mon visage et mes organes vitaux. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de me défendre au moment où j'ai touché le sol. On peut encore espérer se battre et vaincre ou fuir tant qu'on tient debout, mais une fois que votre ennemi a réussi à vous mettre pour de bon la main dessus (et surtout des mains de cette taille-là), y'a plus qu'une chose à faire : subir et attendre que ça se passe.  
Rien n'empêche bien sûr de jouer un peu la comédie pour que ça passe plus vite  
- Il a perdu connaissance, le chien, j'en entends un dire alors que je m'applique à faire l'évanoui.  
- Connard de pilote, fait l'autre en ponctuant son propos d'un bon coup de pied bien placé.   
Pas évident de ne pas "humfer"  
- Allez viens, on va bouffer, conclut le premier avant de me cracher un peu dessus.  
Abandonné pour un sandwich Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre  
J'attends bien cinq-dix minutes avant d'ouvrir un semblant d'oeil puis de me redresser avec précaution. Vache ! Je commençais à plus pouvoir maintenir ma position de poupée désarticulée, moi ! Sans compter que j'ai mal partout.  
J'essuie le crachat du revers de ma manche. Dix minutes à se retenir alors qu'il glisse le long de votre joue Insupportable. Encore pire que de pas pouvoir se gratter quand ça vous démange Et merde, j'ai _vraiment_ mal partout !   
Je fais prudemment quelques pas en silence, tente de jeter un coup d'oeil sous la porte, mais je peux pas dire que ça m'apprenne grand chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on se trouve sur une île, relativement pas trop loin de la ville où on était, encore qu'on a quand même embarqué sur un gros navire pour y aller. J'ai comme l'impression que ma situation ne fait qu'empirer un peu plus à chaque minute depuis quatre jours.  
J'arrive pas à croire que ça fait que quatre jours J'chais pas si y'a un Dieu ou quoi, mais y doit y avoir quelqu'un qui me hait sacrément, en Haut ou en Bas Et bin j'en ai autant à ton service, mon gars ! Et si tu crois que je vais sagement rester croupir ici en attendant que de hautes instances décident de mon sort, c'est que t'es complètement à côté de la plaque ! Compte sur moi pour saisir la première occasion de me casser ! Compte aussi sur moi pour faire le maximum pour la provoquer, cette occaz' !   
Ouch ! Et voilà, je m'excite tout seul et j'en oublie que j'ai le bide couvert de bleus Sales brutes. Me souviens même pas de tout ce qu'ils ont pu me reprocher Okay, c'est p't-être pas une excuse, mais honnêtement, je vois pas l'utilité de m'amocher comme ça si c'est pour même pas m'interroger. Bon, dans le cas présent, c'est vrai aussi que je verrais pas l'utilité de me poser des questions, mais bon Yuy au moins avait eu la courtoisie de me soigner, après !  
Bon, y m'avait fait vachement plus mal aussi Sont nuls, ces Ozzies, savent même pas tabasser quelqu'un correctement. Notez que je suis pas en train de me plaindre, hein ! J'essaye juste de passer le temps

Un peu ou beaucoup plus tard _ difficile de savoir au juste combien, je sais juste que je commence à avoir sacrément faim _ ils sont venus me chercher. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me fourrer dans un coin, mais faut bien dire ce qui est, la cellule est pas grande et on en a vite fait le tour.  
J'étais en train d'évaluer mes chances d'évasion, considérant que malgré les gardes, la porte était restée ouverte, lorsque ce qui devait se vouloir être un médecin s'est mis en tête d'examiner ma condition. Je sais pas s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que je lui réponde lorsqu'il m'a demandé si j'avais mal quelque part mais même moi je suis pas assez stupide pour révéler ce genre d'information à des gens qui me considèrent comme leur ennemi.  
L'homme était un brave. Ou un parfait imbécile. Qu'il soit l'un ou l'autre, au moment où il a levé la main pour me toucher le visage, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Faut pas déconner non plus, j'ai rien d'un agneau.  
J'ai failli réussir. Je crois les avoir tous surpris quand j'ai chopé et tordu le poignet de l'autre bon Samaritain, l'envoyant bouler contre un des gardes et me précipitant vers la sortie. Pas de bol pour moi, j'étais pas dans ma forme olympique et le deuxième molosse a dû pratiquer du rugby dans sa jeunesse _ et rater sa vocation. Si j'en avais pas été la pauvre victime, je crois que j'aurais applaudi le placage ; de toute beauté, vraiment. J'ai nettement moins apprécié le coup de poing dans les reins qui a suivi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à en avoir après mes reins, merde ! Y peuvent pas frapper ailleurs de temps en temps ?  
Ensuite, y'a eu ce coup de crosse au visage _ donc si, y peuvent, merci pour cette preuve percutante _ qui m'a sonné et plus qu'un peu calmé, et la froideur d'un flingue contre ma tempe. J'ai donc fait le loup apprivoisé et subit le plus stoïquement que j'ai pu la pluie de poings et de pieds qui s'est abattue sur moi. Encore. Et puis le bon doc' a décrété tout en se massant le poignet que j'étais en pleine forme et ils m'ont emmené. Si vous voulez mon diagnostic perso, je tiendrais pas le pari que j'ai pas une petite commotion cérébrale qui traîne...  
Et c'est donc comme ça que je me suis retrouvé en presque tête à tête avec le dénommé Zechs Merquise, pilote du Tallgeese. Le presque, c'est pour les quatre gardes qui attendent derrière la porte et les trois caméras que j'ai repérées en entrant.  
Il est toujours aussi grand, il porte toujours ses bottes noires et hautes, son pantalon blanc qui n'a rien à envier au spandex de Yuy (la classe en plus), la même veste rouge et ce même casque qui barricade ses émotions du reste du monde.  
D'un geste gracieux, il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouve au centre de la pièce. Lui se tient derrière un bureau, et il a un fauteuil.   
Et bien, je ne dirai qu'une chose... Que le spectacle commence !  
- Vous avez trébuché sur le chemin ? me demande-t-il de ce ton blasé et aristocratique qui commence déjà à me porter sur les nerfs.  
Si j'avais pas aussi mal aux côtes, je crois que j'aurais bien rigolé.  
- Je suis terriblement maladroit, je réplique en m'asseyant, mais heureusement pour moi, vos hommes se montrent très prévenants à mon égard.  
- Toujours amnésique ?  
- Hélas !  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous nous facilitiez la tâche, confie-t-il.   
- Au risque de vous surprendre, je n'aime pas _tant que ça_ recevoir des coups...  
- J'avais d'autres méthodes en tête, pour tout vous dire, me répond-il avec amabilité. Des méthodes qui laissent moins de marques, si vous voyez ce à quoi je fais allusion.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr... mais j'ai l'imagination fertile.  
- Souhaitons donc que votre parole le soit tout autant... Du café ?  
Euh ! Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là !  
- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais autant quelque chose à manger.  
Il me regarde quelques instants en silence puis dit :  
- Je pense que finalement il vaut mieux que vous restiez à jeun.  
C'est juste moi ou vous le sentez mal, vous aussi ?  
- Je suis plus coopératif le ventre plein, je fais avec un sourire charmeur.  
On vous a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer aux animaux qu'on avait peur d'eux ? Je teste la théorie...  
- Il m'avait pourtant semblé remarquer que vous aviez déjà eu votre comptant de "marrons"...  
Mon sourire se crispe en une légère grimace.  
- Je n'ai jamais très bien digéré ces fruits-là, je confesse.  
- C'est pourquoi j'avais pensé que quelque chose de plus "électrifiant" vous conviendrait mieux.  
Et vous savez quoi ? Etrangement, j'ai plus du tout envie de sourire. Mais que je sois damné si je le lui montre !  
- Je peux pas dire que vos menus me mettent beaucoup en appétit...  
- Ceci est regrettable ; il ne tient pourtant qu'à vous de passer rapidement à table...  
- ... Ecoutez Zechs _ je peux vous appeler Zechs n'est-ce pas ? _ laissons de côté notre joute culinaire pendant un moment, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous savez sur moi mais je suis prêt à parier que vous en savez plus que moi-même. Je _suis_ amnésique ! Je n'ai pas d'information à vous donner parce que je n'en possède aucune ! Non enfin franchement, réfléchissez trente secondes, okay ? Vous pensez vraiment que je m'attends à ce que vous me croyiez sur parole ? Que c'est une tactique pour que vous ne me torturiez pas ? Je crois que vous êtes intelligent et je sais que je suis pas stupide. Vous allez perdre votre temps ! Je me souviens de rien ! Je vous dis pas ça par stratégie, je vous dis ça parce que c'est _vrai_ !  
- Très bien... admettons... que vous soyez sincère... Cela ne signifie pas que vous ne détenez aucune information pour autant.  
- Mais puisque je vous dis que je..., je commence, mais il m'interrompt avant que je puisse aller plus loin.  
- Votre dernière opération s'est effectuée à cinq ; vous étiez avec eux, Zéro deux. Vous connaissez leur nom, leur signalement. Vous connaissez au moins un, si ce n'est plus, de vos refuges. Vous connaissez la localisation actuelle de vos compagnons et les raisons de votre venue ici, il déclare, sans poser une seule question.  
Merde.  
Il a raison ; je sais tout ça. Tout comme je saurais probablement les mener aux Gundam, si je le voulais vraiment. Tout comme je saurais leur fournir le signalement des autres savants fous. Je pourrais leur vendre Sally, et Hilde, et Lena, et les autres gars, Howard et les Sweepers. La résistance, en somme.  
Je crois que je commence à mesurer le poids que je représente. Je sais peut-être beaucoup d'autres choses encore, sans en avoir conscience, comme il vient de si bien me le démontrer. J'imagine qu'on en sait toujours plus qu'on le croit...  
Je garde le silence et on s'affronte du regard. Mon soudain mutisme doit valoir tous les acquiescements du monde. Il a les questions et d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai certaines réponses.  
Alors je suppose que c'est sans issue, je vais devoir passer par la case torture. Parce que je ne dirai rien.  
Pas par loyauté, j'estime ne rien devoir aux autres boy-scouts.  
Pas par conviction, je ne défends aucune cause et si je peux trouver un moyen de m'en sortir vivant et relativement intact, je n'ai aucune raison d'hésiter.  
Même pas par rancune parce qu'ils m'ont tabassé tout à l'heure, non. Simplement parce que je n'aime pas cet homme. Sa tête masquée ne me revient pas, sa voix m'énerve, ses manières m'horripilent (oui, m'horripilent !). Mais plus que tout, je n'ai pas de raison de l'aider. Et ça reviendrait à choisir un camp, ce que je ne me sens pas encore prêt à faire.  
Alors je m'installe du mieux que je peux sur ma chaise, m'affaissant légèrement, j'étends les jambes que je croise au niveau des chevilles et je joins les mains sur mon ventre, entrelaçant mes doigts. Puis je le regarde bien, cherchant et trouvant ses yeux _ bleus _ parmi le métal et je lui souris nonchalamment.  
Le jeu peut reprendre, sauf que j'en change les règles.  
- J'ai une meilleure idée, je lui dis donc avec désinvolture. Convertissez-moi.  
Le coin de sa bouche tressaute, trahissant sa surprise.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Je suis un soldat qui a oublié pour quelle cause il se battait, je suis un soldat qui n'a plus de raison de se battre, je lui explique, et il me semble voir la lueur de ses yeux changer. Je suis un soldat qui n'a actuellement ni allié ni ennemi, et si j'en crois votre comportement à mon égard, je suis plutôt bon dans mon domaine... je continue, mon sourire s'incurvant sur les coins. Alors... convertissez-moi.  
Inutile de lui préciser que je suis également un soldat incapable de piloter une armure mobile, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il bouge légèrement sur son fauteuil et ses mains viennent se croiser sous son menton.  
- Vous êtes sérieux ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? je lui demande sincèrement. Je ne m'engage jamais dans une partie sans avoir vu le dessous de toutes les cartes.  
Il me jauge un long moment avant d'esquisser un sourire et je ne saurais dire s'il a décidé de me croire _ et je suis _vraiment_ sérieux ! _ ou s'il a simplement décidé de jouer le jeu.  
- Très bien...

*******

Retour à la case départ sans toucher le pactole, ni même la bouffe promise.  
Mon entretien avec Zechs a été... instructif, j'imagine. Encore qu'il va pas mal me faire cogiter, je le sens. Comment vous expliquer ? Y'avait les mots qu'il prononçait et y'avait tout le reste, tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Vous avez déjà parlé à quelqu'un qui essaye de vous vendre quelque chose et plus vous l'écoutez et plus vous êtes persuadé qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il est en train de vous raconter ? Bin... un peu pareil. Blondie Boy _ j'appelais Blondinet comme ça ? J'avais tort, Zorro mérite bien mieux ce surnom que l'autre sucre en poudre _ Blondie Boy donc m'a exposé le point de vue d'OZ. Le point de vue d'un autre. Avec les mots d'un autre. J'arrive pas à me défaire de cette impression. J'avais pas le bon interlocuteur, c'est avec l'_autre_ que j'aurais voulu parler...   
Et je me demande vraiment ce qui peut pousser Blondie à se battre pour OZ lorsqu'il m'apparaît évident qu'il se contrefout de son idéologie. Non qu'il se soit même donné la peine d'essayer de le cacher. Je sais, il sait que je sais, et je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Vous suivez ?  
Je dois avoir un truc, pour tomber constamment sur des schizophrènes... Ah, arrêtez ! Personne ne peut porter un truc pareil sur la tronche et prétendre être _normal_ !  
Enfin bref. Pour résumer, je me retrouve donc avec un porte-parole pas convaincu mais relativement convaincant. En fin de compte, c'est peut-être une bonne chose que ce soit Zechs qui ait joué l'agent de propagande... Ça va peut-être me permettre de séparer les informations de l'homme. Je n'aime pas Zechs. Je n'ai pas encore décidé, pour OZ...  
Côté pile, j'ai des gosses, à peine des adolescents, qui obéissent à des reliques du passé et qui combattent de toute leur âme pour l'Homme et pour la Liberté, parce que ça leur semble juste. Ils tuent et se feront tuer pour que la paix règne sur la Terre et dans les colonies, pour qu'elle règne entre la Terre et les colonies. Ils sacrifient tout à leur idéal. Ils luttent contre OZ et revendiquent leur droit d'exister.   
J'ai été comme eux, jadis, j'ai été l'un des leurs. Moi aussi je me suis battu, moi aussi j'ai souffert. Et j'en suis mort, en quelque sorte.  
Côté face, j'ai un homme qui oeuvre pour unifier la Terre et les colonies, un homme qui a décidé de consacrer son existence à son propre idéal, qui utilise tous les procédés mis à sa disposition pour dégoûter éternellement l'être humain de la guerre. La méthode employée peut paraître radicale mais ne dit-on pas que la fin justifie les moyens ? Et si l'Homme avait véritablement besoin d'un carnage pour enfin ouvrir les yeux ? Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que pour atteindre son but, OZ a _besoin_ des pilotes de Gundam.  
Et sur la tranche, car rien n'est jamais simplement noir ou blanc, j'ai une partisane convaincue du pacifisme total et une puissante organisation qui finance OZ et que je soupçonne d'avoir des intentions moins louables qu'elle veut le faire croire.  
Et moi, et moi, et moi... Et moi au milieu, et moi dans tout ça ?  
Dois-je réellement faire un choix ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas exactement comme si ça pouvait faire basculer les choses d'un côté ou de l'autre... n'est-ce pas ?  
Pff... De toute façon je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me prends la tête à ce sujet alors que ma seule préoccupation du moment devrait être : mais comment je vais bien pouvoir sortir de ce trou ? Pas que j'envisage pas spécialement de me battre pour OZ... C'est juste que pour l'instant la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de me battre pour moi. Contre toutes les parties adverses s'il le faut. Je ne veux me battre pour personne, je veux sortir d'ici.   
Blondie m'a clairement dit à la fin de notre conversation qu'il attendait de pieds ferme la venue des autres, que c'était surtout pour ça qu'ils me gardaient ici, pour que je serve d'appât, de piège. J'ai éclaté de rire, malgré mes côtes, mais Zechs a l'air persuadé qu'ils viendront me libérer. Ridicule. S'ils se déplacent, à la rigueur, ça sera pour me faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais venir me chercher ? Bien sûr que non.  
Pourquoi le feraient-ils ?

*******

Je somnole vaguement, l'esprit trop agité et le corps encore trop douloureux pour pouvoir vraiment dormir. Ce qui est probablement une bonne chose, d'ailleurs, considérant les flashes peu plaisants qui me viennent quand je ferme trop longtemps les yeux... J'ai beau essayer de faire abstraction des cris et des explosions, ils se font de plus en plus forts dans ma tête...  
...  
Minute...   
Ils ne sont _pas_ dans ma tête ! Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me dites pas que... Oh... merde... Je crois savoir pour qui est en train de sonner le glas...  
Le vacarme se fait de plus en plus proche à présent, bien trop proche à mon goût. Ai-je une chance de pouvoir m'en sortir ?  
Des pas s'arrêtent devant ma cellule. Je pense pas que Yuy soit le genre de type qu'on puisse avoir au baratin...  
Un coup de feu fait sauter la serrure et une silhouette se découpe en contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je vais peut-être mourir cette nuit, mais certainement pas comme un chien. Debout, sur mes deux pieds. J'emporterai au moins ça avec moi.  
- Je crois que même Zechs ne vous attendait pas si tôt, je fais en me redressant. ... Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tirer ?  
La silhouette vacille légèrement et prend appui contre l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Duo... Dépêche-toi... on n'a pas beaucoup de temps...  
Que...?  
- Blondinet ??  
- Tu peux marcher ?  
- ... _Moi_, oui, je fais en remarquant qu'il se tient suspicieusement le côté droit.   
Il acquiesce puis se retourne et inspecte les alentours.  
- On doit rapidement rejoindre le hangar des mobil suits... m'informe-t-il dans un souffle.  
A présent que je suis à sa hauteur et en pleine lumière, je peux voir un filet de sang lui couler au milieu du front. Il transpire et est essoufflé mais ne semble pas avoir d'autres blessures sérieuses. Il ne lâche pas ses côtes pour autant.  
Il me jette ensuite un coup d'oeil, examinant à son tour ma condition puis hoche la tête avant de me désigner du menton la direction à prendre.  
- Par-là.  
J'aimerais dire qu'on y va en courant mais faut bien avouer qu'on se traîne plus qu'autre chose. Et les cris qui se rapprochent de nous me font dire qu'on va pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie.   
Winner nous fait prendre plusieurs couloirs, vérifiant à chaque tournant que la voie est libre, et je le suis de près. C'est lui qui tient l'arme après tout. Et les soldats d'OZ ne cessent de se rapprocher de nous. Et sans vouloir être méchant... Blondinet a du mal à avancer et il nous retarde...  
Assez rapidement d'ailleurs, il marque une pause et s'appuie contre le mur, ferme les yeux et prend un air que je qualifierais d'inspiré... Je me demande s'il va pas s'évanouir dans mes pattes. Quand il se retourne vers moi, ceci dit, il a l'air plus en forme.  
- Duo, il dit puis s'arrête, et son expression s'adoucit pendant un court instant. Duo... Tout droit puis gauche, gauche, droite, tout droit et gauche. Prends une armure mobile, je vais les retenir.  
On s'observe et je note mentalement qu'il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de dire qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard. Je ressens une étrange émotion face à ce garçon... cet homme qui s'apprête à donner sa vie pour la mienne. Parce que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne les laissera pas le prendre vivant. La dernière balle reste toujours pour soi.  
Je me demande si je devrais lui dire quelque chose, du genre merci ou... je sais pas. En vérité, tout me paraît déplacé. Alors je me contente de hocher la tête et de partir.   
Sans me retourner.

Je suis ses instructions à la lettre, me cachant dans les recoins voire prenant le risque de tomber sur quelqu'un en me réfugiant momentanément dans une pièce adjacente pour éviter les soldats. Toute la base semble être en ébullition et les appels ici et là des militaires se font l'écho des nombreuses explosions qui retentissent. Le sol tremble souvent et je jurerais que l'air a pris une vingtaine de degrés.  
Je ne suis plus très loin du hangar lorsque je me planque de justesse dans une pièce minuscule alors que quatre gardes font une halte près de moi. Par la porte entrouverte, je peux distinguer les armures mobiles et je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment diable je vais bien pouvoir sortir de cet enfer, sachant que je ne _sais pas_ piloter ces machins !  
- "... en tient un !" grésille leur radio.  
Dès qu'ils seront partis _ ou peut-être vais-je devoir prendre le risque de les assommer, l'effet de surprise jouant pour moi _ je file tout droit sur la première armure qui passe. Ouvrir un cockpit, ça, je dois savoir faire...  
- "... cet enfoiré a tué six de nos hommes !"  
Six ? Pas mal, Blondinet...  
- Salopards de pilotes de Gundam ! commente l'un de mes quatre gêneurs.  
... ensuite, j'appuie un peu sur tous les boutons...  
- "... demande de renforts !" la radio grésille encore.  
...j'arriverai bien à faire bouger ce tas de ferraille !  
- Allez, on y va les gars ! Muston, tu restes là !  
L'autre problème va être de quitter la zone sans dommage. En admettant que je parvienne à faire voler cette boîte de conserve, ça reste un carnage, là dehors ! Comment je vais pouvoir passer entre les deux lignes de tirs adverses ?  
- Compris !  
... Je peux pas.   
Je peux pas faire ça...  
J'ouvre brutalement la porte et avant que "Muston" ait eu le temps de réagir, il se prend un coup de coude dans le bide enchaîné de mon poing en pleine gueule. Une fois encore, je laisse mon corps parler tout seul. J'ajouterai que l'adrénaline est un anesthésiant merveilleux.  
Il ne me voit même pas m'emparer de son flingue et lorsque je le pointe sur lui, il me fixe avec un air hébété, du sang coulant de son nez brisé et gouttant de son menton.  
- A... attends...  
Sa tête éclate comme une pastèque.  
Dans le boucan ambiant, le coup de feu ne se remarque même pas.  
Son corps glisse le long du mur et gît à mes pieds, désarticulé.   
Je baisse les yeux sur ce qui était il y a quelques secondes encore le dénommé Muston et je m'étonne de la facilité avec laquelle je viens de tuer cet homme. Je le regarde, et je ressens exactement la même chose que lorsque j'avais assommé cet autre homme, quelques jours seulement plus tôt. Comment Chang l'avait-il appelé, déjà ?  
Dimitri. Ouais, c'est ça, Dimitri.   
Je m'étonne encore plus de... ne rien ressentir du tout. Je pensais être incapable de tuer un homme. Je me trompais.  
Je tue comme je respire.  
- "... On l'a coincé ! Section RC4-71 !"  
J'enjambe le corps et poursuis mon chemin. Ecartez-vous, soldats, si vous tenez à la vie. Ecartez-vous... car je suis celui qui donne la mort.

******* 

Lorsque j'arrive, Blondinet a encore réussi à descendre deux de ses assaillants et je sais, nous savons tous, qu'il a atteint sa limite. Son souffle est court, son regard, vitreux, et il a déjà un genou à terre. Les trois hommes qui sont encore debout ne remarquent même pas mon approche. Deux pastèques de plus s'ajoutent à ma liste de course et j'égorge le dernier avec un couteau récupéré un peu plus tôt sur une autre de mes victimes.  
Je n'avais plus de balle.  
Je ne prononce pas un mot alors que je me tiens en silence devant Winner, les pieds dans une mare de sang. Il relève péniblement le visage vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'il me reconnaît.   
Je suis probablement la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir faire demi-tour pour venir le chercher.  
Il a plus de blessures que lorsque je l'ai quitté mais je devine à la pâleur de sa peau que les principaux dégâts sont internes. Il a besoin d'un médecin, et rapidement.  
- Tu peux marcher ? je lui demande, ma question faisant écho à celle qu'il m'avait posée seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.  
- Je... vais essayer.  
Je hoche la tête et profite qu'il rassemble ses forces pour reconstituer notre stock de balles. Je l'aide ensuite à se relever et le laisse reporter une partie de son poids sur moi. Nous échangeons un regard. Il va avoir besoin de mon aide. Je hoche de nouveau la tête et raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille.  
- On y va.

Nous marchons presque comme un seul homme, Winner se défendant de façon acceptable en tirant de la main gauche lorsque c'est nécessaire, me couvrant le plus souvent le temps que j'achève de nous déblayer le passage. Atteindre une armure mobile se révèle moins compliqué que je l'avais craint. C'est la panique, limite la débâcle parmi les soldats d'OZ et les nuages de fumée qui s'élèvent çà et là nous facilitent encore plus la tâche.  
Comme je l'avais pensé, ouvrir le cockpit lui-même s'avère être un jeu d'enfant. Mais les difficultés ne font que commencer ; il est évident que Winner n'est pas en état de piloter cette armure...   
Je l'installe du mieux que je peux et prends place aux commandes, me sanglant consciencieusement. Quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir besoin du harnais...  
Je laisse mon regard errer sur les tableaux de commande ; ils semblent présenter des similitudes avec ceux de Deathscythe.  
- Guide-moi, Winner, je ne sais pas faire marcher ce truc. ... Winner ? Winner !  
Je me tords le cou pour voir pourquoi il ne me répond pas et mon coeur s'accélère alors que je constate que ses yeux sont fermés et que sa tête pend selon un angle inquiétant. Une contorsion plus tard et je m'assure qu'il a simplement perdu connaissance.  
Me laissant seul pour nous sortir de là.  
- Okay... Pas de problème. C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas... J'ai plus qu'à espérer encore savoir faire du vélo.  
Je touche quelques boutons et finalement la machine prend vie, les moteurs vrombissent et les écrans s'allument, me transmettant ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.  
Il faut déguerpir, et _vite_ !  
- Okay... okay...  
J'essuye mes mains moites sur mon pantalon et empoigne fermement les commandes.  
- C'mon baby...   
Mes premiers pas sont chaotiques mais le bébé bouge.  
- Allez... montre-moi c'que t'as dans l'ventre... Et sors-nous d'là !   
Serrez les dents avec moi les gars, et Dieu pour tous !

La sortie même du hangar s'effectue plutôt mieux que moins bien et je parviens même à prendre un peu d'altitude. Je semble mieux maîtriser la bête lorsqu'elle n'a plus de contact avec le sol, d'ailleurs, même si quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas spécialement été pensée pour le vol. Ce qui est bien le cadet de mes soucis à l'heure actuelle.   
Je suis plus inquiet quant au fait que je n'arrive pas à me servir des armes rattachées aux bras ou incorporées à même l'armure. En gros, je suis aux commandes d'une machine de destruction parfaitement inoffensive au milieu d'un champ de bataille.  
Un bref instant, je pense à Lena, avant de de nouveau me concentrer sur ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire. A savoir rester en vie.  
Je m'efforce de me faufiler, repérant les zones où les Gundam ne sont pas, mais ils semblent malheureusement être partout à la fois. Vous conviendrez que ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses lorsque vous vous trouvez à bord d'une armure ennemie...  
Il me semble avoir déjà vu ces deux Gundam, ils étaient dans le hangar avec Deathscythe, mais je suis incapable de savoir qui des trois les pilote. Pas que ça change quelque chose puisque je ne sais pas comment les contacter pour qu'ils ne me tirent pas dessus. Autant dire que j'ai envie de me faire le plus petit et le plus discret possible...  
Pas très loin sur ma droite, deux étoiles filantes se livrent une danse mortelle et j'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas me laisser hypnotiser par leur ballet.  
Elles se déplacent à une vitesse fulgurante et j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit de simples hommes qui les commandent. Elles se rapprochent et je peux distinguer le troisième Gundam, celui ailé qui trônait aux côtés de Deathscythe, ainsi qu'un autre mobil suit inconnu.  
Je n'ai entendu parler que d'une seule armure mobile particulière dans les rangs d'OZ...  
Ils se rapprochent encore. Ils se battent à l'épée thermique. Seigneur...   
Seigneur Dieu, faut que je bouge !!  
Un éclair blanc me frôle de près alors que le Tallgeese, si c'est bien lui, percute violemment et arrache la moitié du hangar, rendant encore plus difficile la sortie des derniers MS. Ce qui me laisse nez à nez avec le Gundam aux ailes d'oiseau. A moins que ce ne soit des ailes d'ange, auquel cas je ne suis pas sûr d'en apprécier l'ironie.  
L'ange métallique pointe son énorme canon droit sur moi et je ne doute pas un seul instant que _lui _sait s'en servir...  
Je ferme les yeux.  
- "Mobil Suit, demande d'identification", j'entends la voix de Yuy dire au travers de l'intercom. Oh bon sang, je suis en train de faire une crise cardiaque, mon coeur bat trop vite, il va pas tenir le coup !  
Pourquoi y tire pas ?  
... Parce que... je n'émets aucun signal de reconnaissance ?  
- "Mobil Suit, demande d'identification !" il répète. Merde ! Comment je peux lui répondre ?  
Je cherche frénétiquement des yeux la radio et repère un bouton qui clignote. Je me jette dessus.  
- Ici... euh... Zéro deux, je tente, incertain d'être sur le bon canal. D'être sur un canal tout court, d'ailleurs.  
- "Bien reçu, Zéro deux. Ici Zéro un. Statut ?  
- Moi, ça va, mais... Je suis avec... euh...  
Merde ! C'est quoi le numéro de Winner ?  
...  
Oh, j'suis con ! Suffit que je dise pas son nom, pas vrai ?  
- Je suis avec Blondinet, je reprends avec plus d'assurance. Il est salement blessé je crois, il a perdu connaissance.  
- "Bien reçu. Tu peux piloter ?"  
- Je semble pouvoir me débrouiller... je réponds avec déjà nettement moins de conviction.  
- "Bien reçu, Zéro deux. Rendez-vous au point AX-96-P."  
- Quoi ? Hey, attends ! Comment je sais où... Oh...   
Je m'interromps en voyant carte et coordonnées s'afficher sur un de mes écrans.   
- Uh, okay. Merci.  
- "Je vous dégage la voie", il dit encore et effectue un quart de tour sur sa gauche. Il lève son canon et tire dans le tas. Le ciel s'embrasse de lumière et l'éclat est si fort que je dois protéger mes yeux pendant un instant.  
Lorsque je recouvre la vue, la scène autour de nous semble s'être momentanément suspendue. Ah ça, pour la dégager, il l'a dégagée, la voie !  
Sans demander mon reste, j'emprunte le tapis rouge qu'il m'a dressé, lui souhaitant mentalement bonne chance alors que je le vois de nouveau aux prises avec Merquise.  
Chapeau bas, Messieurs, je tire ma révérence.

*******

Assis aux commandes de Deathscythe, j'écoute attentivement Quatre m'expliquer les différentes fonctions du Gundam et hoche régulièrement la tête pour lui montrer que je le suis.  
J'apprends vite.  
Heero est venu tout à l'heure avec son ordinateur portable cracker tous les codes d'accès, afin de pouvoir entrer de nouveaux mots de passe.   
Je les ai choisis devant lui, juste au cas où...  
Tout à l'heure, je dois rejoindre Trowa à la planque ; c'est moi qui suis de corvée de bouffe aujourd'hui et je sais vraiment pas pourquoi, il a insisté pour me superviser. Dites tout de suite que je cuisine mal !  
J'espère qu'ils aiment les omelettes...  
Faudra que j'aille trouver Wu Fei un peu plus tard, j'aimerais qu'il me donne quelques cours d'art martiaux. Pas que je fasse pas confiance à mes réflexes, ils m'ont prouvé que je pouvais me fier à eux, mais je dois tout réapprendre et un peu de technique se complètera bien avec mon style d'improvisation.   
Et puis je n'oublie pas que je dois une raclée à Trowa et à Heero...  
Je suis toujours amnésique, bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que je recouvrerai un jour la mémoire maintenant, mais je prendrai toutes les bribes qui voudront bien me revenir.  
Je n'ai toujours pas de vraie réponse à la question de Lena mais j'y travaille. Mais en un sens, ça ne me paraît plus aussi important. Parce que aujourd'hui, je sais qui je suis.

Je suis Duo Maxwell. Je suis pilote de Gundam. Et je lâche Deathscythe au cul du premier qui prétendra le contraire !

  
Owari

  
*******

[Clair-obscur, 17 septembre 2002 / 26 décembre 2003]

Duo : SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!!!!!!!  
m77 : ^^;  
Duo : YES ! I RULE THE WORLD !! Mais dis-donc, toi ! T'aurais pas pu me faire recouvrer la mémoire, nan ?  
m77 : Nope ! Trop attendu, trop classique, trop facile ! Tu resteras amnésique toute ta vie ! ^_^  
Duo : Et ça la fait sourire en plus ! Hey... et Hee-chan ? Tu peux pas finir l'histoire comme ça, j'ai pas conclu avec Hee-chan !  
m77 : J'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait des couples...  
Duo : Mais tu donnes plein d'indices tout partout !!  
m77 : Et ? C'était pas la thématique de la fic.  
Duo : Arrête, après on va croire que t'y as vachement réfléchi...  
m77, vexée : Mais j'y ai réfléchi !! *mourf !*  
Duo : Ouais ouais... mais et mon couple, hein ? Et Hee-chan et moi alors ? Tu nous as fait poireauter pendant plus d'un an, et rien ??  
Quatre : Et Wu Fei et moi, on devient quoi ?  
m77 : Je rêve... ... Tu veux une séquelle, Duo ?  
Duo : OUI !  
m77 *soupir* : Tu veux une séquelle, Quatre ?  
Quatre : Si ce n'est pas trop demander...  
m77 : Hee-chan ? Séquelle ?  
Heero : Hn.  
m77 : ^^; Fei ?  
Wu Fei *hausse un sourcil* : Pourquoi faire ?  
m77 : ^^;;;  
Quatre : v_v  
m77 : Tro ?  
Trowa : ...  
m77 : Okay je vois ! ^^; Alors on va dire trois voix... et demie pour.  
Trowa : ...  
m77 : Bon... Bin séquelle alors...  
Duo & Quatre *dans les bras l'un de l'autre* : Yatta !!!!  
m77 : Un jour ils me tueront... v_v

  
Note (LISEZ, DAMNIT !) :   
[26/12/03] : La séquelle de Clair-obscur se nomme "D'ombres et lumières/Of lights and shadows" (j'aimais bien les deux titres alors... ;p). Elle comportera un prologue, quelques chapitres (sais pas du tout combien mais probablement pas beaucoup) plus un épilogue et s'occupera du cas Heero/Duo. Elle aura également une "side fic" nommée "Ombres et Poussières" qui se chargera de régler le cas Quatre/Wu Fei.   
Si au moment où vous lisez ces lignes vous ne trouvez pas ces fics sur mon compte FFNET ou sur mon site In Love With Death (les url sont donnés tout en haut de la page), c'est tout simplement qu'elles n'ont pas encore été écrites ! Inutile donc de me mailer pour me demander où vous pouvez les trouver !!  
De même, je n'ai absolument *aucune* idée de *quand* je les écrirai... Tout arrivera en son temps (lointain). Mais vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps ! ;p

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.   
C'est toute une page que je tourne... je me sens un peu bizarre. A mi-chemin entre la joie et la tristesse... ^^; Mais purée, ça fait un an et trois mois que je voulais écrire la dernière ligne !! Et *ça*, ça fait du bien !! ;p


End file.
